MEDIANOCHE
by serena usagi chiba
Summary: Un internado donde nada es lo que parece.darien y serena se encuentran en ese internado pero despues descubren que antiguamente este fue fundado por vampiros. que hacen ellos estudiando en lugar como ese? terror...
1. Chapter 1

Medianoche …

_Nota Aclaratoria: Esta es una adaptación de la historia medianoche de la gran escritora Claudia Gray, los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi._

Capítulo 1

Era el primer día de clase, es decir, la última oportunidad de escapar.

No tenía una mochila con un equipo de supervivencia, ni un monedero abultado con que comprarme un billete de avión a donde fuera, ni un amigo esperándome en la calle en un coche con el motor en marcha. Resumiendo: carecía de lo que la mayoría de la gente en su sano juicio llamaría «un plan».

Sin embargo, daba igual, no pensaba quedarme en la Academia Medianoche por nada del mundo.

La luz mortecina del amanecer apuntaba en el horizonte mientras yo intentaba enfundarme unos vaqueros y sacaba un grueso jersey negro. A esas horas de la mañana y a la altura a la que nos encontrábamos, hacía frío incluso en septiembre. Me recogí el pelo en un moño hecho a toda prisa y me calcé unas botas de montaña. A pesar de lo importante que era no hacer ruido, no debía preocuparme porque mis padres se despertaran. No eran precisamente madrugadores, por así decirlo. Caían muertos en la cama hasta que sonaba el despertador y para eso todavía quedaban un par de horas.

Lo que me proporcionaba una buena ventaja.

Al otro lado de la ventana de mi dormitorio, la gárgola de piedra me aguijoneaba con la mirada mientras me sonreía con una mueca flanqueada por unos colmillos prominentes. Cogí la chaqueta vaquera y le saqué la lengua.

—Igual te gusta estar colgada ahí fuera, en el Baluarte de los Malditos —murmuré—. Pues que te aproveche.

Hice la cama antes de irme. Normalmente tienen que estar encima de mí para que la haga, pero esta vez no tuvieron ni que decírmelo. Ya tendrían bastante con el ataque que iba a darles después y pensé que estirando la colcha me reconciliaría un poquito con ellos. Aunque lo más probable era que no compartieran este punto de vista, lo hice de todos modos. Estaba ahuecando las almohadas cuando, de repente, recordé algo extraño con tanta viveza como si todavía no hubiera despertado, algo que había soñado esa misma noche:

_Una flor de color sangre._

_El viento aullaba entre los árboles que me envolvían, azotando las ramas en todas direcciones. En lo alto, el cielo se encapotaba de nubes tormentosas. Me aparté el pelo, que me castigaba la cara. Solo quería mirar la flor._

_Los pétalos, perlados de lluvia, eran de un rojo vivido, lánguidos y afilados, como los de algunas orquídeas tropicales. Sin embargo, la flor estaba lozana y completamente abierta, prendida de la rama, como una rosa. Era lo más exótico y fascinante que había visto nunca. Tenía que ser mía._

¿Por qué me hizo estremecer ese recuerdo? Solo era un sueño. Respiré hondo y me concentré. Era hora de partir.

Tenía la bolsa preparada; la había llenado la noche anterior con apenas cuatro cosas: un libro, unas gafas de sol y unos cuantos billetes por si al final tenía que ir hasta Riverton, lo más cercano a la civilización que había por la zona. Eso me mantendría ocupada todo el día.

A ver, no estaba escapándome de casa, al menos no en serio, como cuando rompes con todo y asumes una identidad nueva y, no sé, te unes a un circo o algo así. No, se trataba de una declaración de principios. Me había opuesto desde el primer momento a la idea que mis padres habían dejado entrever que entraríamos en la Academia Medianoche, ellos como profesores y yo como alumna. Habíamos vivido en el mismo pueblecito toda la vida, yo había acudido al mismo colegio con las mismas personas desde que tenía cinco años y quería que siguiera siendo así. Hay gente a la que le gusta conocer a extraños y hace amigos con facilidad, pero yo nunca he sido así. Ni por asomo.

Es curioso, cuando la gente te llama «tímida», suele sonreír. Como si hiciera gracia, como si se tratara de una de esas manías que acabas perdiendo cuando te haces mayor, como los huecos que te quedan entre los dientes cuando se te caen los de leche. Si supieran lo que se siente cuando no solo se trata de que te cueste romper el hielo, sino de ser tímido de verdad, no sonreirían. Se lo pensarían dos veces si supieran que esa sensación te atenaza el estómago, o te hace sudar las manos, o te impide decir algo que tenga sentido. No hace ninguna gracia.

Mis padres no habían sonreído nunca al decirlo. Me conocían muy bien y por eso siempre creí que ellos me comprendían... hasta que decidieron que, con dieciséis años, había llegado el momento de superarlo. ¿Y qué mejor lugar que un internado? Sobre todo si ellos también iban incluidos en el paquete.

En cierto modo adiviné lo que se proponían, aunque solo fue en teoría. En cuanto enfilamos la entrada de la Academia Medianoche y vi aquella mole gótica de piedra tan monstruosa, supe de inmediato que no iba a quedarme allí ni muerta. Mis padres harían oídos sordos, de modo que tendría que obligarles a escucharme.

Fui avanzando de puntillas por el pequeño apartamento para el profesorado que mi familia había utilizado durante ese último mes. Oí los leves ronquidos de mi madre tras la puerta cerrada del dormitorio de mis padres. Me puse la bandolera al hombro, giré el pomo lentamente y empecé a bajar la escalera. Vivíamos en lo alto de una de las torres de Medianoche, y sé que eso suena más excitante de lo que en realidad es, ya que comportaba tener que bajar unos escalones que habían sido tallados en la roca hacía más de doscientos años y que, con el desgaste del tiempo, ahora eran irregulares. La larga escalera de caracol tenía pocas ventanas y todavía no habían encendido las luces, por lo que la oscuridad contribuía a dificultar el descenso.

_Al agacharme para coger la flor, el seto se estremeció. Era el viento, pensé, pero no era el viento. No, el seto crecía, y lo hacía tan rápido que podía apreciarse a simple vista. Enredaderas y zarzas se abrían paso entre las hojas a través de una maraña de quejidos. Antes de que pudiera echar a correr, el seto casi me había rodeado. Estaba cercada por ramas, hojas y espinas._

Lo último que necesitaba era que mis pesadillas me asaltaran cada dos por tres. Respiré hondo y seguí bajando los escalones hasta llegar al gran vestíbulo de la planta baja. Era un espacio majestuoso, construido para emocionar o al menos para impresionar: suelos de mármol, altos techos abovedados y ventanales con vidrieras que se alzaban desde el suelo hasta las vigas formando un dibujo calidoscópico. Todas menos una, en el mismo centro, cuyos vidrios eran transparentes. Debían de haber acabado la noche anterior los preparativos para la ceremonia de ese día, porque ya había dispuesto un podio para la directora, desde donde recibiría a los alumnos recién llegados. Parecía que todo el mundo seguía durmiendo, lo que significaba que no había nadie que pudiera detenerme. Abrí la pesada y ornamentada puerta de entrada de un fuerte empujón y respiré libertad.

Las primeras nieblas del alba lo cubrían todo con un manto gris azulado mientras atravesaba los prados que rodeaban el internado. En el siglo XVIII, cuando se construyó la Academia Medianoche, esa zona era bosque cerrado. Aunque unos cuantos pueblecitos desperdigados salpicaban los alrededores, ninguno estaba demasiado cerca de Medianoche; y a pesar de las vistas de los valles y los tupidos bosques, nadie había construido nunca una casa en las cercanías. Y con toda la razón, ¿quién iba a querer estar cerca de ese lugar? Volví la vista hacia las altas torres de piedra de la escuela, ambas rodeadas por las siluetas retorcidas de las gárgolas, y me estremecí. Unos pasos más y empezaron a desvanecerse entre la niebla.

_Medianoche se alzaba amenazadora detrás de mí. Los muros de piedra de sus altas torres eran la única barrera que las espinas no podían romper. Debería haber salido corriendo hacia la escuela, pero no lo hice. Medianoche era mucho más peligrosa que las espinas y, además, no pensaba irme sin la flor._

La pesadilla estaba empezando a parecer más real que la realidad. Intranquila, me di la vuelta y eché a correr. Me alejé de los prados y desaparecí en el bosque.

Pronto acabará todo, me dije, abriéndome paso entre la hojarasca y las ramas caídas de los pinos, que crujían bajo mis pies. Aunque apenas había unos cientos de metros hasta la puerta principal, tenía la sensación de estar mucho más lejos. La densa niebla conseguía que pareciera como si ya me encontrara en el corazón del bosque. «Mis padres se despertarán y se darán cuenta de que no estoy. Por fin comprenderán que no puedo soportarlo, que no pueden obligarme. Saldrán a buscarme y, vale, se enfadarán mucho por haberlos asustado de este modo, pero lo entenderán. Al final siempre acaban entendiéndolo, ¿no? Y luego nos iremos. Saldremos de la Academia Medianoche y no volveremos nunca más.»

Tenía el corazón desbocado. En vez de reconfortarme, cada paso que me alejaba de la Academia Medianoche ponía a prueba mi determinación. Antes, al elaborar el plan, me había parecido buena idea, como si fuera infalible, pero ahora que era real y me encontraba sola en el bosque, adentrándome en la espesura, no estaba tan segura. Tal vez estuviera huyendo para nada. ¿Y si me arrastraban de vuelta de todos modos?

_Estalló un trueno. Se me aceleró el pulso. Volví la espalda a Medianoche definitivamente y observé la flor que temblaba en su rama. El viento le arrancó un pétalo. Introduje las manos entre las espinas, sentí que me laceraban la piel dolorosamente, pero eso no me detuvo; estaba decidida._

Eché a correr hacia el este, intentando poner tierra de por medio entre Medianoche y yo, mientras mi pesadilla se empeñaba en acompañarme. Era ese lugar. Me ponía los pelos de punta, me hacía sentir inquieta y vacía. Si me alejaba de allí, todo saldría bien. Jadeante, volví la vista atrás para comprobar cuánto trecho había recorrido... cuando lo vi. A menos de cien metros de mí, había un hombre envuelto en un abrigo largo y oscuro, entre los árboles, medio oculto por la niebla. En el momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron, echó a correr en mi dirección.

Hasta ese momento no había sabido qué era el miedo. Una sensación fría como el agua helada sacudió todo mi cuerpo y entonces descubrí lo rápido que podía correr. No grité, ¿para qué? Me había adentrado en el bosque para que nadie pudiera encontrarme, lo más estúpido que había hecho nunca en la vida y, por lo que parecía, también lo último que iba a hacer. Además, ¿para qué iba a llevarme el móvil, si no había cobertura? Nadie iba a venir a salvarme. Tenía que correr lo más rápido que pudiera.

Oía sus pasos detrás, quebrando ramas y aplastando hojas. Se acercaba. ¡Dios, era muy rápido! ¿Cómo podía alguien correr a esa velocidad?

Te han enseñado a defenderte, pensé. ¡Se supone que sabes qué hacer en situaciones como esta! No recordaba nada, no podía pensar en nada. Las ramas desgarraban las mangas de mi chaqueta y se enganchaban en los mechones de cabello que se me habían soltado del moño. Tropecé con una piedra y me mordí la lengua, pero seguí corriendo. El hombre estaba cada vez más cerca, demasiado. Tenía que acelerar, pero no podía.

—¡Ah! —grité medio asfixiada cuando saltó sobre mí y caímos rodando.

Me di un costalazo en la espalda y me aplastó contra el suelo con su peso y sus piernas, entrelazadas con las mías. Me tapó la boca con una mano, pero conseguí liberar un brazo. En las clases de autodefensa de mi antiguo colegio, siempre decían que había que ir directo a los ojos, que había que sacárselos sin contemplaciones. Nunca había dudado de poder hacerlo cuando se diera la ocasión, ya fuera para ponerme a salvo o para ayudar a otra persona, pero estaba tan aterrorizada que no sabía si podría soportarlo. Doblé los dedos, intentando armarme de valor.

—¿Has visto quién te seguía? —susurró el tipo en ese momento.

Lo miré fijamente unos instantes. El retiró la mano de mi boca para que pudiera responder. Pesaba mucho y todo me daba vueltas.

—¿Te refieres además de ti? —conseguí decir al fin.

—¿De mí? —No tenía ni idea de qué le estaba hablando. El tipo lanzó una mirada furtiva a su espalda, como si siguiera a la defensiva—. Tú corrías porque te perseguía alguien... ¿no?

—Yo solo corría. El único que me perseguía eras tú.

—Quieres decir que creías que... —El tipo se apartó de mí de inmediato para que pudiera moverme—. Ah, vaya, lo siento. No era mi intención... , debo de haberte dado un susto de muerte.

—Entonces, ¿tu intención era ayudarme?

Tuve que decirlo en voz alta antes de conseguir creérmelo. Él asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza. Tenía la cara muy cerca de la mía, demasiado cerca, lo que me impedía ver nada más. Era como si solo existiéramos nosotros y la niebla que se espesaba a nuestro alrededor.

—Sé que debo de haberte asustado y lo siento muchísimo. Creía que...

Sus palabras no estaban sirviéndome de gran ayuda. Estaba cada vez más mareada, no menos. Necesitaba aire y tranquilizarme, algo imposible mientras él estuviera tan cerca de mí. Lo señalé con un dedo y dije algo que no creo haberle dicho a mucha gente, mucho menos a un extraño, y mucho menos aún al extraño que más me había aterrado en mi vida:

—¿Te... quieres... callar?

Se calló.

Dejé caer la cabeza contra el suelo, soltando un suspiró. Me llevé las manos a los ojos y los apreté hasta verlo todo rojo. Todavía tenía el sabor de la sangre en la boca y el corazón me latía con tanta fuerza que era como si el pecho se estremeciera. Un poco más y me meo encima, tal vez lo único que hubiera faltado para que aquella situación fuera más humillante de lo que ya era de por sí. Sin embargo, me limité a respirar hondo, poco a poco, hasta que me sentí con fuerzas para incorporarme.

El tipo seguía a mi lado.

—¿Por qué me has tirado al suelo? —conseguí preguntarle.

—Pensé que teníamos que ponernos a cubierto y escondernos de quien estuviera persiguiéndote, de ese que al final ha resultado ser, esto... nadie.

Parecía bastante azorado.

Agachó la cabeza y lo miré con tranquilidad por primera vez. La verdad es que no había tenido tiempo de fijarme en nada: cuando lo primero que piensas de alguien es que es un «asesino pirado», no te pones a analizar los detalles. Me di cuenta de que no se trataba de un hombre adulto, como había creído. Aunque era alto y ancho de espaldas, era joven, tal vez de mi misma edad. La carrera le había alborotado el pelo, liso y de color negro azabache, que le caía sobre la frente, ocultando unos ojos azules increíblemente oscuros. Tenía una mandíbula fuerte y angulosa, y un cuerpo musculoso y robusto.

Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente de todo era lo que llevaba bajo el abrigo negro: unas botas negras bastante estropeadas, pantalones negros de lana y un jersey rojo oscuro de cuello de pico adornado con un blasón: dos cuervos bordados a cada lado de una espada plateada. El escudo de Medianoche.

—Eres alumno de la escuela —dije.

—Bueno, voy a serlo —contestó en voz baja, como si temiera volver a asustarme—. ¿Y tú?

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me deshacía el moño para volver a hacérmelo.

—Es mi primer año. Mis padres encontraron trabajo de profesores, así que... me toca pasar por el aro.

Pareció sorprenderse porque frunció el ceño. De repente su mirada se volvió más inquieta e insegura, aunque se repuso enseguida y me tendió la mano.

—Darien Chiba.

—Hola. —Me resultaba extraño presentarme a alguien a quien cinco minutos antes creía decidido a matarme—. Serena Tsukino.

—El corazón te va a mil por hora —murmuró Darien. Volvió a mirarme con ojos inquisidores y me puse nerviosa, aunque por motivos distintos—. Bueno, si no corrías porque te perseguía alguien, entonces ¿por qué corrías de esa manera? Porque a mí no me pareció que estuvieras haciendo footing precisamente.

Le habría mentido si se me hubiera ocurrido alguna excusa creíble, pero no fue así.

—He madrugado para... Bueno, para escaparme.

—¿Tus padres no te tratan bien? ¿Te pegan?

—¡No! No es eso. —Me sentí muy ofendida, pero comprendí que era lógico que Darien dedujera algo por el estilo. ¿Por qué si no alguien en su sano juicio iba a adentrarse en el bosque antes de que saliera el sol y echar a correr como si le fuera la vida en ello? Acabábamos de conocernos, así que Darien tal vez asumía que estaba tratando con una persona cuerda. Decidí no mencionarle lo de la pesadilla recurrente, no fuera que eso acabara de inclinar la balanza hacia «chiflada»—. Es que no quiero ir a esa escuela. Me gustaba la de mi pueblo y, además, la Academia Medianoche es... Es tan...

—Pone los pelos de punta.

—Eso.

—¿Adonde ibas? ¿Has encontrado trabajo en alguna parte o algo así?

Estaba sonrojada y no solo por el esfuerzo físico de la carrera.

—Ah, no. En realidad no me escapaba de verdad, solo estaba llevando a cabo una... declaración de principios. O algo así. Pensé que si hacía una cosa por el estilo, mis padres por fin comprenderían lo mucho que detesto estar aquí y tal vez nos iríamos.

Darien me miró incrédulo y luego sonrió. Su sonrisa transformó la extraña energía que se había ido acumulando en mi interior y transformó el miedo en curiosidad, incluso en excitación.

—Como yo con el tirachinas.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando tenía cinco años, pensaba que mis padres estaban siendo injustos conmigo y decidí irme de casa. Me llevé el tirachinas porque ya era todo un machote, ya me entiendes, y podía cuidar de mí mismo. Creo que también me llevé una linterna y un paquete de Oreos.

A pesar del aturdimiento, se me escapó una sonrisa.

—Creo que ibas mejor preparado que yo.

—Salí muy digno de la casa en que vivíamos y llegué hasta... el final del patio trasero, así que decidí resistir desde allí mismo. Me quedé fuera todo el día, hasta que empezó a llover. No se me había ocurrido coger un paraguas.

—Un plan estupendo. —Suspiré.

—Lo sé, es patético. Volví a entrar en casa, empapado y con dolor de estómago después de zamparme como unas veinte Oreos, y mi madre, una señora muy inteligente aunque me saque de quicio, fingió que no había ocurrido nada. —Darien se encogió de hombros—. Lo mismo que harán tus padres. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Ahora sí.

Estaba tan decepcionada que se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. En realidad había sabido desde el principio cómo iba a terminar aquello, pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados; tal vez solo lo había hecho para que quedara patente mi frustración antes que para enviar un mensaje a mis padres.

En ese momento Darien me hizo una pregunta que me dejó descolocada:

—¿Quieres irte de aquí de verdad?

—¿Te refieres a... huir? ¿A escaparme de verdad?

Darien asintió, y parecía que lo decía muy en serio. Aunque no podía ser. Seguro que me lo había preguntado para devolverme a la realidad.

—No, no quiero —admití al final—. Volveré y me prepararé para ir al colé como una niña buena.

Otra vez esa sonrisa.

—Nadie te obliga a comportarte como una niña buena.

Su modo de decirlo me reconfortó.

—Es que... La Academia Medianoche... No sé si voy a saber encajar en este lugar.

—Yo no me preocuparía por eso. Puede que no sea tan malo no acabar de encajar en este lugar.

Me miró fijamente, muy serio, como si supiera de otro lugar en que pudiera encajar mejor. O de veras le gustaba o me lo estaba imaginando porque quería gustarle. La prácticamente nula experiencia sobre el tema me impidió saberlo.

Me puse en pie a toda prisa.

—¿Y que hacías tú cuando me viste? —le pregunté, mientras él también se ponía en pie.

—Ya te lo he dicho, creía que necesitabas ayuda. Por aquí corre gente un poco chunga. No todo el mundo sabe controlarse. —Se sacudió unas cuantas agujas de pino del jersey—. No debería haberme precipitado en sacar conclusiones, pero me pudo el instinto. Lo siento.

—No pasa nada, de verdad. Ya sé que querías ayudarme. Me refería a que qué hacías antes de verme. La presentación no empieza hasta dentro de unas horas y es muy temprano. Les dijeron a los alumnos que llegaran sobre las diez.

—Nunca se me ha dado bien seguir las normas.

Aquello empezaba a parecerme interesante.

—Entonces... ¿Eres una persona madrugadora, de esas que se levantan de un salto por las mañanas?

—Ni por asomo, todavía no me he acostado. —Tenía una sonrisa cautivadora y ya me había dado cuenta de que sabía cómo utilizarla. Y no me importaba—. De todos modos, mi madre no podía acompañarme. Está fuera, podríamos decir que de viaje de negocios. Cogí el tren nocturno y decidí llegar a pie, para saber qué terreno pisaba y... rescatar damiselas en apuros.

Al recordar a qué velocidad había corrido tras de mí y comprender que lo había hecho para salvarme la vida, el enfoque del recuerdo cambió por completo: todos mis miedos se desvanecieron y sonreí.

—¿Por qué vienes a Medianoche? A mí me toca pringar por mis padres, pero seguramente tú podrías ir a cualquier otro sitio. A uno mejor. Como... no sé, cualquiera.

Darien no pareció saber qué responder. Iba apartando las ramas mientras nos abríamos camino por el bosque para que no me dieran en la cara. Nunca antes me habían despejado el paso.

—Es una historia muy larga.

—No tengo prisa por volver. Además, aún quedan cuatro horas hasta la presentación.

Darien inclinó la cabeza, pero no apartó la mirada de mí. Había algo indudablemente seductor en ese movimiento, aunque no estaba segura de que él pretendiera producir ese efecto.

—Es que también es una especie de secreto.

—Sé guardar secretos. Es decir, tú vas a mantener en secreto este asunto por mí, ¿no? Me refiero a lo de salir corriendo y morirme de miedo...

—No se lo contaré a nadie. —Al cabo de unos segundos de vacilación, Darien acabó sincerándose—. Hace unos ciento cincuenta años un antepasado mío intentó entrar en el internado. Podría decirse que suspendió. —Darien se echó a reír, y fue como si la luz del sol hubiera irrumpido entre los árboles—. Por eso depende de mí «limpiar el honor de la familia».

—No es justo. No deberías tener que tomar todas tus decisiones en función de lo que él hiciera o dejara de hacer.

—No todas, me dejan elegir los calcetines.

Sonreí cuando se subió la pernera para enseñarme el calcetín a rombos que asomaba por encima de la pesada bota negra.

—¿Por qué suspendieron a tu retatara lo que sea?

Darien sacudió la cabeza tristemente.

—Se batió en duelo la primera semana.

—¿Un duelo? Venga, ¿alguien insultó su honor? —Intenté recordar lo que había aprendido sobre los duelos en las novelas y las películas románticas. Lo que estaba claro es que la historia de Darien era definitivamente mucho más interesante que la mía—. ¿O fue por una chica?

—Pues tendría que haber aprovechado muy bien el tiempo para conocer a una chica en los primeros días de escuela.

Darien se detuvo, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que era el primer día de clase y él ya había conocido a una. Sentí un impulso, como si algo tirara físicamente de mí hacia él, pero en ese momento Darien volvió la cabeza y clavó la mirada en las torres de Medianoche, que se veían entre las ramas de los pinos. Fue como si el edificio lo hubiera ofendido.

—Pudo haber sido por cualquier cosa. Entonces se batían en duelo a la mínima de cambio. Según la leyenda familiar, empezó el otro tipo, aunque la verdad es que da igual. Lo que importa es que sobrevivió, pero no sin antes romper una de las vidrieras del vestíbulo.

—Ah, claro, hay una con cristales transparentes y no sabía por qué.

—Ahora ya lo sabes. Desde entonces, Medianoche le cerró las puertas a mí familia.

—Hasta ahora.

—Hasta ahora —convino—. Y no me importa. Creo que aquí aprenderé muchas cosas, pero eso no significa que me tenga que gustar lo que veo.

—Pues yo no estoy segura de que me guste nada —le confesé. «Salvo tú», añadió una vocecilla interior, que se había envalentonado de repente.

Fue como si Darien pudiera oír esa voz, porque hubo algo perturbador en el modo en que se volvió para mirarme. Debería parecer el típico chico estadounidense, con esos rasgos tan marcados y el uniforme del colegio, pero no era así. Durante mi huida y en los momentos posteriores, cuando él creía que estábamos intentando salvar la vida, había percibido algo salvaje acechando bajo esa fachada.

—Me gustan las gárgolas, la montaña y el aire puro. Eso es todo.

—¿Te gustan las gárgolas?

—Me gusta que los monstruos sean más pequeños que yo.

—No me lo había planteado nunca de ese modo.

Habíamos llegado al linde de los prados. El sol brillaba con fuerza y tuve la sensación de que la escuela despertaba y se preparaba para recibir a los alumnos y engullirlos a través de la abovedada entrada de piedra.

—Le tengo pavor —confesé.

—Todavía no es demasiado tarde para salir corriendo, Bianca —dijo con toda tranquilidad.

—No quiero salir corriendo, pero tampoco quiero estar rodeada de extraños. Cuando estoy con gente que no conozco soy incapaz de hablar, de actuar con normalidad o de ser yo misma... ¿Por qué sonríes?

—Pues a mí me parece que no has tenido muchos problemas para hablar conmigo.

Parpadeé, sorprendida. Lucas tenía razón. ¿Cómo era posible?

—Contigo... Supongo que... Creo que me asustaste tanto que se me pasó el miedo de golpe —balbucí.

—Eh, pues si funciona.

—Sí. —Sin embargo, tuve la sensación de que había algo más. Los extraños seguían dándome pánico, pero él no era un extraño. Había dejado de serlo en cuanto comprendí que había intentado salvarme la vida. Tenía la sensación de conocer a Darien desde siempre, como si hubiera estado esperando su llegada durante años—. Debo volver antes de que mis padres se den cuenta de que no estoy.

—No dejes que te sermoneen.

—No lo harán.

Darien no parecía tan seguro, pero asintió y se alejó. Se perdió entre las sombras mientras yo entraba en un cerco de luz.

—Nos vemos por aquí.

Levanté la mano para decirle adiós, pero Darien ya se había ido. Había desaparecido sigilosamente en el bosque.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Que les pareció?

Les gusto?

A mi me encanto, y espero que la sigan como lo hacen con " UNA NOCHE DIFERENTE"

Besos ….Usagi,


	2. Chapter 2

Medianoche …

_Nota Aclaratoria: Esta es una adaptación de la historia medianoche de la gran escritora Claudia Gray, los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi._

Capítulo 2

Volvía a ascender la larga escalera de caracol hasta llegar al último piso de la torre, todavía temblorosa a causa de la descarga de adrenalina. Esta vez no me molesté en no hacer ruido. Dejé resbalar al suelo la bandolera que llevaba al hombro y me desplomé en el sofá. Me habían quedado unas cuantas hojas enredadas en el pelo y empecé a quitármelas.

—¿Serena? —Mi madre salió de su dormitorio, anudándose el cinturón de la bata. Me sonrió somnolienta—. ¿Has madrugado para ir a dar un paseo, corazón?

—Sí —contesté, con un suspiro. Ya no valía la pena montar una escena dramática.

Mi padre salió a continuación y la abrazó por detrás.

—No puedo creer que nuestra niñita ya esté en la Academia Medianoche.

—El tiempo pasa tan rápido... —se lamentó mi madre con un suspiro—. Cuanto mayor te haces, más rápido pasa.

Mi padre sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo sé.

Refunfuñé. Siempre decían lo mismo y habíamos convertido en una especie de broma el fastidio que me producía. Las sonrisas de mis padres se ensancharon.

«Parecen muy jóvenes para ser tus padres», solía comentar la gente de mi pueblo, aunque lo que en realidad querían decir era «demasiado guapos». En ambos casos era cierto.

El cabello de mi madre tenía un tono azulado y el de mi padre era marron. Mi padre era de estatura media, pero musculoso y robusto, mientras que mi madre era más bien pequeñita y delgada. La cara de mi madre era perfecta y ovalada, como un camafeo antiguo, mientras que mi padre tenía una mandíbula cuadrada y una nariz que parecía haber participado en más de una pelea de juventud, aunque en su rostro hacía un buen efecto. En cuanto a mí... Mi cabello tenía una tonalidad rubia que solo podía describirse así: rubio como el sol; y mi piel era tan blanca que padecía de una palidez más mortuoria que antigua. Allí donde mi ADN podría haber girado a la derecha, había dado un brusco viraje a la izquierda. Mis padres me decían que me convertiría en una mujer muy guapa, pero eso es lo que suelen decir todos los padres.

—Vamos a darte algo de desayunar —dijo mi madre, dirigiéndose a la cocina—. ¿O ya has tomado algo?

—No, todavía no.

Caí en la cuenta de que no habría sido una mala idea haber comido algo antes de mi gran escapada, me rugían las tripas. Si Darien no me hubiera detenido, en esos momentos estaría vagando por el bosque con un hambre de lobo y con una larga caminata hasta Riverton por delante. Menudo plan de fuga.

En ese instante, me vino a la mente la imagen de Lucas abalanzándose sobre mí y los dos rodando entre la hierba y las hojas. Me había dado un susto de muerte y me estremecí al recordarlo, aunque ahora por razones bien distintas.

—Serena. —Mi padre parecía muy serio y lo miré con sentimiento de culpabilidad. ¿Acaso había adivinado lo que estaba pensando? Enseguida comprendí que estaba volviéndome paranoica, aunque era indudable que mi padre no sonreía cuando se sentó a mi lado—. Sé que no es lo que más deseas, pero Medianoche es importante para ti.

Era el mismo tipo de charla que me daba cuando era pequeña antes de tener que tragarme el jarabe para la tos.

—No quiero volver a tener esta conversación ahora.

—Kenji, déjala en paz. —Mi madre me tendió un vaso antes de regresar a la cocina, donde había algo friéndose en una sartén—. Además, como no espabilemos, vamos a llegar tarde a la reunión del profesorado previa a la presentación.

Mi padre consultó la hora y rezongó.

—¿Por qué ponen estas cosas tan pronto? Como si a alguien le apeteciera bajar ahí abajo a estas horas.

—Cuánta razón tienes —murmuró ella.

Para ellos, cualquier hora antes del mediodía era demasiado pronto. Sin embargo, habían trabajado de profesores desde que yo tenía memoria, sin olvidar ni un solo día su larga contienda con las ocho de la mañana.

Acabaron de prepararse mientras me tomaba el desayuno, me gastaron unas cuantas bromas con intención de animarme y me dejaron sola sentada a la mesa. Pues bueno. Bastante después de que bajaran la escalera y las manecillas del reloj se arrastraran sigilosas hacia la hora de la presentación, yo seguía en la silla. Creo que intentaba convencerme de que, mientras no me acabara el desayuno, no tendría que ir a conocer a todas esas personas nuevas.

El hecho de que Darien estuviera entre ellas —una cara amiga, un protector— ayudaba un poco. Aunque no mucho.

Finalmente, cuando fue obvio que no podía posponerlo más, entré en mi habitación y me puse el uniforme de Medianoche. Odiaba el uniforme; nunca había tenido que llevarlo. Sin embargo, lo peor de todo fue que, al entrar en mi dormitorio, volví a recordar la extraña pesadilla que había tenido esa noche.

Una camisa blanca almidonada.

_Espinas arañándome la piel, azotándome, animándome a regresar._

Una falda roja plisada.

_Pétalos abarquillándose y ennegreciéndose, como si ardieran en medio de una hoguera._

Un jersey gris con el escudo de Medianoche.

_Vale, ¿no es esta una buena ocasión para dejar de ser una morbosa sin remedio? ¿Como ya, por ejemplo?_

Decidida a comportarme como una adolescente normal y corriente, al menos el primer día de clase, me miré en el espejo. El uniforme no me quedaba precisamente mal, aunque tampoco de muerte. Me hice una coleta, me sacudí una ramita que antes se me había pasado por alto y decidí no darle más vueltas: ya estaba preparada.

La gárgola seguía mirándome con insistencia, como si se preguntara cómo era posible que alguien pudiera tener esa pinta. O tal vez se estuviera burlando por el estrepitoso fracaso de mi plan. Al menos ya no tendría que mirar su horripilante cara. Me puse derecha y salí de mi dormitorio... por última vez: dejaba de pertenecerme desde ese momento en adelante.

Había estado viviendo en el internado con mis padres el último mes, por lo que había tenido tiempo para explorar la escuela de arriba abajo: desde el gran vestíbulo hasta las aulas magnas de la planta baja, que después se dividían en dos torres enormes. Los chicos vivían en la torre norte con parte del profesorado, y además había un par de habitaciones que olían a moho y estaban llenas de archivadores, donde por lo visto iban a parar todos los expedientes. Las chicas se alojaban en la torre sur, junto al resto de las estancias del profesorado, incluidas las de mi familia. Las plantas superiores del edificio principal, sobre el gran vestíbulo, albergaban las aulas y la biblioteca. Con el tiempo, habían ampliado y hecho adiciones a Medianoche, por lo que no todas las secciones compartían el mismo estilo o guardaban perfecta simetría con el resto. Había algunos pasillos serpenteantes que no conducían a ninguna parte. Desde la habitación de mí torre estudiaba el tejado, un manto de retazos de arcos, tabillas y estilos diferentes. Había aprendido a moverme por el edificio y sus alrededores, era el único modo en que me sentiría preparada para afrontar lo que vendría a continuación.

Volví a bajar los escalones. Daba igual las veces que hubiera hecho ese camino, siempre tenía la sensación de que caería rodando por la desgastada escalera hasta el último peldaño. Mira que eres tonta preocupándote por pesadillas con flores marchitas o por caerte por la escalera, me dije. Me aguardaba algo bastante más terrorífico.

Llegué abajo y salí al vestíbulo. Esa misma mañana, más temprano, todo estaba en silencio, como en una catedral. En esos momentos, estaba abarrotado de gente y sus voces resonaban por todas partes. A pesar del bullicio, tuve la sensación de que mis pasos retumbaban en la sala porque varias personas se volvieron hacia mí a la vez; era como si todo el mundo se hubiera vuelto a mirar al intruso, como si llevara colgada al cuello una señal de neón que dijera: LA NUEVA.

Los alumnos, reunidos en corros demasiado apretados para que pudiera entrar un recién llegado, volvieron rápidamente sus vivos ojos oscuros hacia mí. Fue como si incluso pudieran sentir el aleteo aterrado de mi corazón. Todos me parecían igual, no de una manera clara y precisa, sino por la perfección que compartían. A todas las chicas les brillaba el pelo, ya lo llevaran suelto sobre los hombros o recogido en un pulcro moño. Todos los chicos parecían seguros de sí mismos y vigorosos, con sonrisas que les servían de máscaras. Todo el mundo vestía el uniforme: jerséis, faldas, chaquetas y pantalones en todas las variaciones posibles: grises, rojas, a cuadros, negros. Todos llevaban el escudo del cuervo bordado y lo lucían como si fuera el blasón de su familia. Todos derrochaban seguridad, superioridad y desdén. Sentí el calor que desprendía allí de pie, en la periferia de la estancia, cambiando de un pie a otro, incómoda.

Nadie me saludó.

El murmullo general volvió a imponerse de inmediato. Por lo visto, las chicas nuevas desgarbadas no merecían más que unos instantes de atención. Tenía las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza, porque era obvio que ya había hecho algo mal, aunque no conseguía imaginar qué podría ser. ¿O acaso habían sentido, igual que yo, que en realidad no iba a encajar allí?

Me pregunté dónde estaría Darien. Alargué el cuello, buscándolo entre la multitud. Creía poder enfrentarme a todo aquello si Darien estaba a mi lado. Tal vez era una tontería albergar ese tipo de sentimientos hacia un chico a quien apenas conocía, pero me daba igual. Darien tenía que estar por alguna parte, aunque no consiguiera encontrarlo. Me sentía completamente sola en medio de toda esa gente.

A medida que iba bordeando la estancia hacia un rincón, empecé a fijarme en que había otros alumnos en la misma situación que yo o, al menos, que también eran nuevos. Un chico rubio con moreno de playa llevaba la ropa tan arrugada que daba la impresión de haber dormido con ella puesta, aunque precisamente allí no parecía que ir superinformal fuera a hacerte ganar puntos. Debajo de la chaqueta, aunque encima del jersey, llevaba abierta una camisa hawaiana de colores tan chillones que se desgañitaban en la penumbra de Medianoche. También había una chica de cabello muy oscuro y cortito, tan corto que parecía un chico. El corte de pelo no era desenfadado y juvenil, sino que daba la impresión de habérselo hecho con una navaja de afeitar como mejor le había parecido. El uniforme, dos tallas más grande, le colgaba de los hombros. Era como si la gente se apartara de ella, como si los repeliera un campo de energía. Como si fuera invisible. Le habían colgado el sambenito de insignificante incluso antes de la primera clase.

¿Que cómo podía estar tan segura? Pues porque también me había ocurrido a mí. Estaba atrapada en la periferia de la multitud, apabullada por el barullo, intimidada por el vestíbulo de piedra y tan perdida como pudiera estarse.

—¡Atención!

La voz retumbante quebró el bullicio y lo redujo a silencio. Todos nos volvimos a la vez hacia el extremo del gran vestíbulo, donde la señora Beryl, la directora, había subido al estrado.

Era una mujer alta, de abundante cabello rojizo que llevaba recogido en el cogote, como las mujeres de la época victoriana. Me resultó imposible adivinar su edad. Llevaba una blusa de puntilla que se cerraba con un broche dorado en el cuello. Si consideras que la severidad es sinónimo de belleza, no habría nadie más atractivo que ella. La había conocido cuando mis padres y yo nos instalamos en los alojamientos del profesorado, y ya entonces me había intimidado un poco, aunque me obligué a recordar que apenas la conocía.

En cualquier caso, en esos momentos parecía más imponente aún. Al ver con qué inmediatez y facilidad imponía el orden en aquella sala llena de gente —la misma que me había excluido de mutuo y tácito acuerdo antes de darme la oportunidad de que se me ocurriera algo que decir—, comprendí por primera vez que la señora Bethany tenía poder. Y no se trataba del poder que acompaña de manera inherente al cargo de directora, sino al poder real, al innato.

—Bienvenidos a Medianoche —dijo, abriendo las manos en un gesto de acogida. Tenía las uñas largas y traslúcidas—. Algunos de ustedes ya han estado aquí antes. Otros habrán oído hablar acerca de la Academia Medianoche durante años, tal vez a sus familias, y se habrán preguntado si alguna vez entrarían en nuestra escuela. Este año, además, también contamos con un nuevo tipo de estudiantes, resultado de un cambio en la política de admisión. Creemos que ha llegado el momento de que nuestros alumnos conozcan un mayor abanico de gente de orígenes variopintos y, de este modo, prepararlos mejor para el mundo que les espera al otro lado de las paredes de nuestra institución. Todos tenemos mucho que aprender de estos otros estudiantes, y estoy segura de que los tratarán con el respeto que se merecen.

Para el caso, ya podría haber pintado con aerosol en gigantescas letras rojas: ALGUNOS DE VOSOTROS NO ENCAJÁIS AQUÍ. La «nueva política de admisiones» era sin duda la responsable de la presencia del surfista y la chica del pelo corto. Por lo visto, ni siquiera se los consideraba «verdaderos» alumnos de Medianoche, sino que únicamente representaban una experiencia educativa para los alumnos «legítimos».

Yo no formaba parte de la nueva política. Si no hubiera sido por mis padres, no habría estado allí. En otras palabras: ni siquiera era lo bastante diferente a ellos para que me consideraran uno de los marginados.

—En Medianoche no tratamos a nuestros alumnos como si fueran niños. —La señora Beryl no se dirigía a nadie en concreto, sino que parecía limitarse a otear por encima de todos con una especie de mirada distante que, sin embargo, abarcaba todo lo que entraba dentro de su campo de visión—. Han venido aquí a aprender a manejarse como adultos del siglo XXI, y así es como se espera que se comporten. Sin embargo, eso no significa que Medianoche carezca de normas. La posición que ocupamos nos exige mantener la más estricta de las disciplinas. Esperamos mucho de ustedes.

No comentó cuáles serían las repercusiones en el caso de saltarse las normas, pero mucho me temía que los castigos solo serían el aperitivo.

Me sudaban las manos. Estaba cada vez más sonrojada y tenía la impresión de que llamaba la atención como una bengala. Me había prometido ser fuerte y no permitir que la gente me intimidara, pero las palabras se las lleva el viento. Los altos techos y las paredes del gran vestíbulo parecían cerrarse sobre mí. Incluso sentí que empezaba a quedarme sin aire.

Mi madre se las arregló para llamar mi atención sin hacerme ningún gesto ni llamarme por mi nombre, como suelen hacer las madres. Mis padres estaban en uno de los extremos de la hilera de profesores esperando a que los presentaran y ambos me sonrieron con confianza. Querían verme disfrutar del momento.

Esa esperanza infundada fue lo que colmó el vaso. Ya era bastante duro tener que combatir el miedo para encima verme obligada a enfrentarme a su decepción.

—Las clases empezarán mañana —concluyó la señora Beryl—. Por hoy, instálense en sus habitaciones, preséntense a sus compañeros, paséense por las instalaciones. Contamos con que estén preparados. Es un placer tenerles aquí y esperamos que sepan aprovechar su estancia en Medianoche.

La sala estalló en aplausos y la señora Beryl los agradeció con una leve sonrisa y una caída de ojos, un parpadeo lento y satisfecho como el de un gato bien alimentado. A continuación, el murmullo generalizado volvió a imponerse en la habitación, más bullicioso que antes. Solo había una persona con la que me apeteciera hablar y estaba claro que esa podría ser la única persona a la que tal vez le interesara hablar conmigo.

Rodeé toda la sala manteniendo la espalda siempre pegada a la pared. Lo busqué entre la multitud con desesperación, anhelando atisbar un destello del cabello negro azabache de Darien, sus anchas espaldas o esos ojos azul oscuro. Si yo lo buscaba y él me buscaba a mí, tarde o temprano teníamos que encontrarnos. A pesar del pánico que me provocaban las masificaciones de gente, y de mi tendencia a exagerarlas, sabía que solo había unos doscientos alumnos en aquel lugar.

Me dije que Darien sobresaldría, que no era como los demás: frío, pedante y vanidoso. Sin embargo, enseguida comprendí lo equivocada que estaba. Darien no era pedante, pero compartía el mismo aspecto: rasgos bellos y definidos, el mismo cuerpo de perfectas proporciones y la misma... en fin, la misma perfección. No destacaría demasiado en medio de aquellas personas tan perfectas porque en realidad formaba parte de ellas.

A diferencia de mí.

A medida que profesores y alumnos se dispersaban, el gentío fue menguando poco a poco. Me quedé deambulando por allí hasta que casi fui la única que quedó en el gran vestíbulo. Estaba convencida de que Lucas vendría a buscarme. El sabía lo asustada que estaba y se sentía responsable por haberme asustado aún más. ¿Es que ni siquiera querría saludarme?

Sin embargo, no apareció. Al final tuve que aceptar que lo había juzgado mal y eso significaba que no me quedaba más remedio que ir a conocer a mi compañera de habitación.

Subí los escalones de piedra lentamente. Mis zapatos nuevos de suelas duras repiqueteaban contra el suelo y mis pasos resonaban con gran escándalo. Lo que me hubiera apetecido era seguir subiendo hasta la última planta y dirigirme derecha al alojamiento para el profesorado de mis padres, pero sabía que me enviarían escalera abajo de inmediato en cuanto abriera la puerta. Tenía tiempo de sobra para recoger mis cosas y mudarme definitivamente después de comer. Por el momento, la primera prioridad era «instalarme».

Intenté mirarlo por el lado positivo. Tal vez la escuela intimidara a mi compañera de habitación tanto como a mí. Seguramente las cosas serían más sencillas si me tocara convivir con otra «marginada». Iba a ser una tortura tener que vivir con una extraña, verme obligada a compartir el mismo espacio con alguien a quien no conocía, incluso de noche, aunque esperaba que se me acabara pasando. Ni en mis mejores sueños imaginaba hacer amistad con nadie.

En el impreso ponía «Ray Hino». Intenté relacionar el nombre con la chica que recordaba, pero no le pegaba, aunque, ¿quién podía saberlo?

Abrí la puerta y descubrí, con el alma en los pies, que el nombre de mi compañera le iba como anillo al dedo. No era ninguna marginada. En realidad era la mismísima personificación del prototipo Medianoche.

El cutis de Ray tenía la tonalidad de un río al amanecer, una piel exquisitamente tostada y suave, y llevaba el cabello lacio recogido en un moño flojo que dejaba a la vista sus pendientes de perla y un esbelto cuello. Estaba sentada delante del tocador y me miró mientras ordenaba cuidadosamente sus botes de laca de uñas.

—Así que tú eres Serena —dijo. Ni apretones de manos, ni abrazos, solo el tintineo de los botes de laca de uñas contra el tocador: rosa pálido, coral, melón, blanco—. No eres como esperaba.

Miles de gracias.

—Lo mismo digo.

Ray ladeó la cabeza y me escudriñó con la mirada. Me pregunté si ya nos odiábamos. Alzó una mano con una manicura perfecta y empezó a dejar claros varios puntos contando con los dedos.

—Puedes ponerte mi perfume, pero no las joyas ni la ropa. —No mencionó el caso contrario, pero era bastante evidente que en la vida se le pasaría por la cabeza—. En principio estudiaré casi siempre en la biblioteca, pero si quieres trabajar aquí, dímelo y hablaré con mis amigas en otro lugar. Si me ayudas en las asignaturas que se te den bien, haré lo mismo por mi parte. Estoy segura de que ambas podemos aprender muchas cosas la una de la otra. ¿Alguna objeción?

—Todo perfecto.

—De acuerdo. Nos llevaremos bien.

Creo que me habría dejado mucho más patidifusa si ray hubiera fingido una falsa amistad de buenas a primeras. Por decirlo finamente, me quedó bastante claro que a Ray no le gustaba andarse por las ramas.

—Me alegro —dije—. Sé que somos... diferentes.

Ni siquiera se molestó en protestar.

—Tus padres son profesores de la escuela, ¿no?

—Sí, ya veo que las noticias vuelan.

—Te irá bien. Cuidarán de ti.

Intenté agradecérselo con una sonrisa, rezando para que tuviera razón.

—¿Ya has estado antes en Medianoche?

—No, es la primera vez —contestó ray, como si cambiar por completo de vida fuera para ella tan sencillo como calzarse un par de zapatos de diseño recién comprados—. Es preciosa, ¿no crees?

Me guardé mi opinión sobre el estilo arquitectónico del edificio.

—Pero has dicho que tenías amigas aquí.

—Sí, claro. —Su sonrisa era tan etérea como todo lo relacionado con ella, desde el brillo amelocotonado de sus labios hasta el perfume y los botes de laca de uñas cuidadosamente ordenados en el tocador—. Mina y yo nos conocimos en Suiza el invierno pasado. Con Lita hice amistad cuando estuve en París. Y Amy y yo pasamos un verano juntas en el Caribe. ¿Fue en Santo Tomás? Igual fue en Jamaica. No lo recuerdo bien.

Mi pueblo de mala muerte me pareció más soso que nunca.

—Ah, entonces vosotros... soléis moveros en los mismos círculos.

—Más o menos. —Un poco tarde, ray pareció darse cuenta de lo incómoda que me sentía—. También acabarán siendo los tuyos.

—Ojalá estuviera tan segura como tú.

—Ya lo verás. —ray vivía en un mundo en que los veranos interminables en los trópicos estaban al alcance de todos. Me fue imposible imaginar que algún día formara parte de aquello—. ¿Conoces a alguien de aquí? Además de a tus padres, claro.

—Solo a la gente que he conocido esta mañana.

Lo que sumaba la apabullante cantidad de dos personas: darien y ray.

—Tendremos mucho tiempo para hacer amistades —aseguró ray con decisión, siguiendo con la distribución de sus cosas: pañuelos de seda de color marfil, medias de tonalidad marrón o gris paloma. ¿Dónde pensaba lucir esas cosas tan elegantes? Tal vez para ray era inimaginable viajar sin ellas—. Me han dicho que Medianoche es el lugar perfecto donde conocer hombres.

—¿Conocer hombres?

—¿Sales con alguien?

Iba a hablarle de darien, pero me detuve. No sé qué había ocurrido entre nosotros en el bosque, pero estaba segura de que significaba algo; sin embargo, lo que sentía me resultaba demasiado nuevo para compartirlo.

—No dejé ningún novio en mi pueblo —me limité a responder.

Conocía a todos los chicos del instituto desde que era pequeña y todavía los recordaba con sus juegos de construcciones o emplastándome plastilina en el pelo, el tipo de cosas que conseguía impedirle a una tener alguna mínima inclinación romántica por alguno de ellos.

—Novio... —repitió ray, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, como si la palabra le hubiera sorprendido por su candidez.

No obstante, no se estaba burlando de mí. Desde su punto de vista, yo era demasiado joven e inexperta como para tomarme en serio.

—¿ray? Soy mina. —La chica llamó a la puerta al mismo tiempo que la abría, convencida de que sería bienvenida.

Era incluso más guapa que ray: cabello rubio que casi le llegaba a la cintura y esos labios carnosos que yo solo había visto en las jóvenes aspirantes a estrella de la televisión que podían permitirse cosas como el colágeno. La misma falda que a mí me colgaba hasta las rodillas sin gracia alguna, hacía que sus piernas parecieran kilométricas.

—Oh, tu habitación es mucho mejor que la mía. ¡Me encanta!

Todas las habitaciones venían siendo prácticamente iguales: un dormitorio lo bastante grande para dar cabida a dos personas, camas blancas de hierro colado y tocadores de madera tallada a cada lado. Nuestra ventana daba justo a uno de los árboles que crecían cerca de Medianoche, pero por lo demás, no conseguí adivinar qué tenía nuestra habitación de especial. Hasta que caí en la cuenta de algo.

—Estamos más cerca de los lavabos —dije.

Mina y Ray me miraron fijamente, como si hubiera dicho una grosería. ¿Acaso eran demasiado finas para admitir que necesitábamos lavabos?

—Eh... Nunca he compartido el baño —me excusé, incómoda—. Es decir, con mis padres sí, pero no con... No sé, seremos como doce o así por cada baño, ¿no? Esto será una locura por las mañanas.

Les había llegado el turno de darme la razón y quejarse, solidarizándose conmigo; sin embargo, mina siguió mirándome con curiosidad, concentrada. Me dije que era normal que me mirara con extrañeza, pero hubiera preferido que dijera algo. Sus ojos entrecerrados parecían amenazadores, bastante más que los de la mayoría de los extraños.

—Esta noche vamos a salir a los prados —dijo, dirigiéndose a ray, no a mí—. A cenar. Podría decirse que en plan picnic.

Se suponía que los alumnos debían comer en sus dormitorios. Estaba visto que se trataba de una «tradición», era como se hacía antaño, antes de que se hubieran inventado los comedores, y las familias enviaban paquetes con que complementar la asignación espartana de verduras que recibía cada dormitorio semanalmente. Eso significaba que tendría que aprender a cocinar en el microondas que mis padres me habían comprado. Era obvio que ray estaba muy por encima de esos problemas tan mundanos.

—No suena mal. ¿Qué te parece, Serena?

Mina la fulminó con la mirada. Por lo visto no se trataba de una invitación abierta.

—Lo siento, tengo que ir a cenar con mis padres —me disculpé—. De todos modos, gracias por preguntar.

Los exuberantes labios de mina adoptaron una mueca casi perversa al fruncirlos en una sonrisita.

—¿Todavía te gusta pasar el rato con mami y papi? ¿Es que te dan el biberón?

—¡Mina! —la reprendió ray, aunque estaba segura de que también le había hecho gracia.

—Tienes que ver la habitación de Amy. —Mina empezó a empujar a ray hacia la puerta—. Es oscura y espantosa. Dice que para el caso podrían haberle dado unas mazmorras.

Salieron juntas y el frágil vínculo que pudiera haberse establecido entre ray y yo quedó truncado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sus risas resonaron en el pasillo. Con las mejillas encendidas, abandoné mi dormitorio de inmediato, salí al vestíbulo de la residencia y subí corriendo al apartamento y refugio de mis padres.

Para mi sorpresa, me dejaron entrar sin armarme un escándalo. Ni siquiera me preguntaron por qué llegaba tan pronto. Al contrario, mi madre me dio un fuerte abrazo y mi padre me dijo:

—Ve a echarle un vistazo al equipaje que te hemos hecho, ¿de acuerdo? Todavía te quedan cosas por recoger, pero hemos adelantado trabajo.

Les estaba tan agradecida que me habría echado a llorar. Entré en mi habitación, ansiosa por encontrar un poco de paz y tranquilidad en un lugar seguro.

Solo quedaban unas cuantas prendas de abrigo colgadas en el armario. Todo lo demás lo habían embutido en el viejo baúl de cuero de mi padre. Le eché un rápido vistazo a mi neceser y vi maquillaje, pasadores para el pelo, champú y todo lo demás cuidadosamente colocado. La mayoría de mis libros se quedarían allí, tenía demasiados para las escasas estanterías de nuestro dormitorio. Sin embargo, había separado mis preferidos para meterlos en la maleta: Jane Eyre, Cumbres borrascosas y mis libros de astronomía. En una de las almohadas, sobre la cama hecha, había varias cosas con que decorar las paredes de mi nuevo dormitorio, como postales que mis amigos me habían enviado a lo largo de los años y algunos mapas estelares que tenía colgados en nuestra antigua casa. Sin embargo, también había algo nuevo en la habitación, algo con lo que mis padres pretendían asegurarme que este también seguía siendo mi hogar: una pequeña lámina enmarcada de _El beso_, de Klimt. Hacía unos meses la había visto en un escaparate y les había dicho lo mucho que me gustaba. Por lo visto me la habían comprado para entregármela a modo de regalo sorpresa el primer día de escuela.

Al principio simplemente me sentí agradecida por el regalo, pero luego no pude dejar de mirar la lámina ni sacudirme de encima la sensación de que nunca me había detenido a mirarla de veras.

_El beso_ era una de mis obras preferidas. Klimt siempre me había gustado desde que mi madre me enseñó por primera vez sus libros de arte. Era sorprendente cómo conseguía los dorados de los segmentos y las líneas, y me gustaba la belleza de esos rostros pálidos que asomaban en las imágenes caleidoscópicas que creaba. Sin embargo, de repente la lámina había cobrado otro significado. Nunca había prestado demasiada atención al modo en que la pareja se abrazaba: el hombre se inclinaba hacia ella, desde lo alto, como si una fuerza inexorable lo empujara hacia la mujer. Ella tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, como en un desvanecimiento, abandonándose a la fuerza de la gravedad. Los labios resaltaban sobre la palidez de la piel ruborizada. No obstante, lo más bello de todo era que el fondo rutilante había dejado de parecer algo ajeno al hombre y la mujer, era como si se tratara de una cálida y densa bruma que su amor hacía visible y que convertía en oro el mundo que los rodeaba.

El cabello del hombre era más oscuro que el de darien, pero de todos modos estaba intentando imaginarlo en el cuadro. Sentí las mejillas encendidas, había vuelto a ruborizarme, aunque con un rubor distinto.

Regresé a la realidad de golpe: era como si me hubiera quedado dormida y hubiera empezado a soñar. Me arreglé el pelo rápidamente y respiré hondo un par de veces. En ese momento oí el String of Pearls de Glenn Miller en el equipo de música. Cuando sonaba jazz era señal de que mi padre estaba de buen humor.

Sonreí a mi pesar. Al menos a uno de nosotros le gustaba la Academia Medianoche.

Ya casi era hora de comer cuando por fin acabé de hacer la maleta y salí al comedor, donde todavía sonaba la música. Me encontré a mis padres bailando abrazados, haciendo el tonto: mi padre fruncía los labios en una mueca que supuestamente debía hacerle parecer seductor y mi madre se sujetaba el borde de la falda negra con una mano.

Mi padre la hizo girar entre sus brazos y luego la inclinó hacia atrás. Mi madre ladeó la cabeza casi hasta el suelo, sonriendo y me vio.

—Ya estás aquí, corazón —dijo, todavía boca abajo. Mi padre la enderezó—. ¿Ya has acabado de hacer la maleta?

—Sí. Gracias por echarme una mano. Y por la lámina, es preciosa.

Se sonrieron, aliviados de haberme hecho al menos un poquitito feliz.

—Menudo festín que te ha preparado tu madre. —Mi padre hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la mesa—. Esta vez se ha superado.

Mi madre no solía cocinar grandes platos, por lo que era evidente que se trataba de una ocasión especial. Había preparado mis favoritos, más de lo que podría comer nunca de una sentada. Me había saltado la comida, así que descubrí que estaba muriéndome de hambre, razón por la que mis padres tuvieron que entretenerse el uno al otro durante la primera parte de la cena. El apetito voraz me impidió colar ni una sola palabra con la boca tan llena.

—La señora Beryl dijo que por fin habían acabado de reacondicionar los laboratorios —dijo mi padre entre sorbo y sorbo—. Espero encontrar el momento de echarles un vistazo antes que los alumnos, no fuera a ser que el equipo sea tan moderno que no sepa utilizarlo.

—Por eso enseño historia —contestó mi madre—. El pasado no cambia, solo se alarga.

—¿Os tendré de profesores? —pregunté, con la boca llena.

—Con la boca llena no se habla —me reprendió mi padre de manera automática—. Tendrás que esperar a mañana, como los demás.

—Ah, vale.

No era propio de él cortarme de esa manera y me quedé un poco desconcertada.

—Tenemos que acostumbrarnos a no darte demasiada información extra —se explicó mi madre con delicadeza—. Cuantas más cosas tengas en común con el resto de los alumnos, tanto mejor.

No lo dijo con mala fe, pero me sentí herida.

—¿Y con quién se supone que he de tener cosas en común de todos lo que estudian aquí? ¿Con los chicos de Medianoche cuyas familias estudian en esta escuela desde hace siglos? ¿Con los marginados que encajan aquí aún menos que yo? ¿A qué grupo se supone que debo parecerme?

—serena, sé razonable —dijo mi padre, con un suspiro—. No vale la pena volver a discutirlo.

Ya era demasiado tarde para soltarlo, pero no pude remediarlo.

—Sí, ya lo sé, hemos venido aquí «por mi propio bien». ¿Se puede saber qué bien va a hacerme abandonar mi hogar y a mis amigos? Vuelve a explicármelo porque no acabo de entenderlo.

Mi madre cubrió mi mano con la suya.

—Es bueno para ti porque puede decirse que nunca has salido de Arrowwood, porque apenas te alejabas del barrio si no te obligábamos nosotros y porque los cuatro amigos que tenías no iban a durarte toda la vida.

Tenía razón y yo lo sabía.

Mi padre se quitó las gafas.

—Debes aprender a adaptarte a los cambios y hacerte más independiente. Tal vez sea lo más importante que tu madre y yo podamos enseñarte. No puedes seguir siendo nuestra niñita para siempre, Bianca, por mucho que nos pese. Creemos que esta es la mejor manera que hay de prepararte para la persona en que vas a convertirte.

—¿Queréis dejar de fingir que todo esto tiene que ver con madurar? —protesté—. No es por eso y lo sabéis. Se trata de lo que vosotros queréis para mí y estáis decididos a saliros con la vuestra tanto si me gusta como si no.

Me levanté y me aparté de la mesa. En vez de meterme en mi habitación en busca de mi sudadera, cogí la chaqueta de punto de mi madre que había colgada en el perchero y me la puse. A pesar de que apenas estábamos en otoño, en los terrenos de la escuela hacía frío cuando se ponía el sol.

Mis padres no me preguntaron a dónde iba. Era una vieja norma: aquel que estuviera a punto de enfadarse tenía que hacer una pausa en medio de la discusión, salir a dar una vuelta y luego volver y decir lo que tuviera que decir. Por muy disgustados que estuviéramos, el paseo siempre funcionaba.

De hecho, fui yo quien creó la regla. Se me ocurrió con nueve años, por eso sabía que el tema de la madurez no era el verdadero problema.

El desasosiego que me producía el mundo que me envolvía, el profundo convencimiento de que no existía un lugar para mí, no tenía nada que ver con ser adolescente. Formaba parte de mí y así había sido siempre. Tal vez siempre sería así.

Mientras paseaba por los alrededores, eché un vistazo en torno a mí, preguntándome si volvería a ver a darien en el bosque. Era una idea tonta, ¿por qué iba a pasarse todo el tiempo fuera?, pero me sentía sola y fui a comprobarlo. No estaba. A mis espaldas, la intimidante Academia Medianoche parecía antes un castillo que un internado. Era fácil imaginar princesas encerradas en sus celdas, príncipes luchando con dragones en las sombras y brujas malvadas sellando las puertas con conjuros. Nunca antes le había encontrado menos sentido a los cuentos de hadas.

El viento cambió de dirección y trajo consigo una ráfaga entramada de voces. Las risas procedían del oeste, cerca del cenador del prado occidental. Estaba claro que se trataba de los que estaban celebrando la comida campestre. Me arrebujé aun más en la chaqueta de punto y me adentré en el bosque, aunque no tomé el camino que se dirigía hacia el este, hacia la carretera, el mismo camino que había hecho esa mañana, sino el del pequeño lago que quedaba al norte.

Era muy tarde y todo estaba demasiado oscuro para ver algo, pero disfrutaba con el susurro del viento entre los árboles, el aroma vigorizante de los pinos y el ulular de los búhos, cerca de allí. Llené los pulmones de aire y dejé de pensar en los que estaban de picnic, en Medianoche y en todo lo demás. Me abandoné al momento.

Segundos después, oí unos pasos cerca de mí que me sobresaltaron. Pensé que sería darien, pero se trataba de mi padre, que se acercaba tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos por el mismo camino que yo había tomado. Sabía dónde encontrarme.

—Esa lechuza está cerca. Qué raro, tendríamos que haberla asustado.

—Seguramente huele una presa. No se irá si cree que puede caerle algo.

Como si quisiera darme la razón, un aleteo veloz estremeció las ramas por encima de nuestras cabezas y la silueta oscura de una lechuza se lanzó en picado hacia el suelo. Unos chillidos espantosos nos convencieron de que un ratoncito o una pequeña ardilla acababa de convertirse en su cena. La lechuza remontó el vuelo demasiado rápido para poder verla. Mi padre y yo nos quedamos mirando. Sabía que debía admirar las dotes de cazadora de la lechuza, pero no pude evitar sentir lástima por el ratón.

—Siento si te he parecido demasiado brusco —se disculpó mi padre—. Eres una joven muy madura y no debería haber sugerido lo contrario.

—No pasa nada. Además, yo también he perdido los estribos. Ya sé que no vale la pena discutir lo de venirnos aquí. Al menos a estas alturas.

Mi padre me sonrió cariñosamente.

—serena, ya sabes que tu madre y yo jamás creímos posible que pudiéramos tenerte.

—Ya lo sé.

Por favor, otra vez la charla sobre la «niña milagro» no.

—En cuanto apareciste en nuestras vidas, empezamos a dedicarnos a ti en cuerpo y alma. Tal vez demasiado. Y eso es culpa nuestra, no tuya.

—Papá, por favor. —Adoraba a mi familia, solo nosotros tres ante el mundo—. Te ruego que no hables de ello como si fuera algo malo.

—No, no es eso. —Parecía triste, y por primera vez me pregunté si en realidad a él le gustaba este lugar—. Pero todo cambia, corazón, y cuanto antes lo aceptes, mejor que mejor.

—Lo sé... y lo siento, es que todavía estoy haciéndome a la idea. —Me rugieron las tripas y arrugué la nariz—. ¿Puedo volver a calentarme la cena? —pregunté, esperanzada.

—Tengo la ligera sospecha de que tu madre puede haberse encargado ya de eso.

Efectivamente. Pasamos una velada agradable. Decidí que más me valía pasármelo bien mientras pudiera. Tommy Dorsey sustituyó a Glenn Miller y luego le llegó el turno a Ella Fitzgerald. Charlamos y bromeamos sobre cosas sin importancia: películas, programas de televisión y todo eso en lo que mis padres no perderían ni un minuto si no fuera por mí, aunque intentaron bromear sobre la escuela en un par de ocasiones.

—Vas a conocer a gente maravillosa —me prometió mi madre.

Sacudí la cabeza pensando en mina. Apenas habían pasado unas horas y ya era una de las personas menos maravillosas que había conocido en toda mi vida.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo sé.

—¿Cómo? ¿Ahora ves el futuro? —me burlé.

—Cariño, no me lo habías dicho. ¿Y qué otras cosas predice la adivina? —preguntó mi padre, levantándose para cambiar el disco. El hombre seguía conservando su colección en vinilo—. Me gustaría oírlo.

Mi madre le siguió el juego y se llevó los dedos a las sienes como una gitana prediciendo el futuro.

—Creo que serena conocerá... chicos.

El rostro de darien apareció en mi mente y se me aceleró el pulso. Mis padres intercambiaron una mirada. ¿Es que mis latidos se oían desde la otra punta de la habitación? Tal vez era eso.

—Pues espero que sean guapos —bromeé.

—Pues yo espero que no demasiado —dijo mi padre, y todos nos echamos a reír: mis padres con ganas, yo tratando de ocultar las mariposillas que revoloteaban en mi estómago.

Me sentía extraña por no hablarles de darien. Siempre les contaba todo lo que sucedía en mi vida. Sin embargo, darien era diferente y hablar de él habría roto el hechizo. Quería que darien siguiera siendo un secreto por el momento, así podía guardármelo para mí sola.

Quería que darien me perteneciera solo a mí.


	3. Chapter 3

Medianoche …

_Nota Aclaratoria: Esta es una adaptación de la historia medianoche de la gran escritora Claudia Gray, los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi_

**Capítulo 3**

No te han hecho el uniforme a medida, ¿verdad? —comentó Ray, alisándose la falda mientras nos preparábamos para el primer día de clase.

¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Las alumnas «legítimas» de Medianoche habían enviado sus uniformes a un sastre para que les metiera a las camisas por aquí o a las faldas por allá y conseguir que quedaran elegantes y favorecedores en vez de ramplones y asexuales. Como el mío.

—No, no se me ocurrió.

—Pues nunca lo olvides —dijo ray—. La ropa a medida es un mundo a parte. Ninguna mujer debería descuidar su aspecto.

Ya me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba dar consejos y demostrar lo sofisticada e inteligente que era, algo que me habría fastidiado bastante de no ser porque tenía toda la razón del mundo. Lancé un suspiro y seguí con lo mío: intentar que el cabello no me quedara abultado detrás de la cinta. Tarde o temprano vería a darien y quería tener el mejor aspecto posible, o al menos el mejor posible con aquella piltrafa de uniforme.

Después de hacer una larga cola en el gran vestíbulo, recogimos el listado de las asignaturas que nos habían asignado. Nos iban entregando una hoja de papel de uno en uno, tal como se había hecho durante cientos de años. Los alumnos que iban acercándose armaban bastante menos escándalo que los de mi antigua escuela en su misma situación. Parecía que todo el mundo conocía el funcionamiento.

Aunque tal vez lo del silencio solo fueran imaginaciones mías. Era como si mi ansiedad engullera el sonido y lo enmudeciera todo, hasta tal punto que empecé a preguntarme si alguien me oiría en el caso de ponerme a gritar.

Ray no se separó de mí la primera hora, pero solo porque íbamos juntas a la primera clase, la asignatura de Historia estadounidense que impartía mi madre, el único pariente que tendría por profesor. En vez de la clase de Biología de mi padre, un tal profesor Andrew sería el encargado de darme Química. Me sentía incómoda caminando junto a ray sin saber qué decir, aunque tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer... hasta que vi a darien. La luz que se colaba a través del cristal escarchado de los pasillos bañaba de bronce su cabello oscuro. Al principio creí que nos había visto, pero siguió caminando sin perder paso.

Esbocé una sonrisa.

—Nos vemos luego, ¿vale? —le dije a ray, alejándome de ella. Ray se encogió de hombros mientras buscaba otras amigas con quienes pasear—. Darien —lo llamé.

Ni siquiera pareció oírme. No quería ponerme a gritar, así que apreté el paso para darle alcance. Iba en dirección contraria a la mía —por lo visto no estaría en la clase de mi madre—, pero estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de llegar tarde.

—¡Darien! —insistí, esta vez más alto.

Se volvió lo justo para ver quién lo llamaba y luego miró a su alrededor, como si le preocupara que alguien nos oyera.

—Eh, ¿qué tal?

¿Dónde estaba mi protector del bosque? El chico que tenía delante no se comportaba como si se preocupara por mí, sino como si no me conociera. Aunque en realidad no me conocía, ¿verdad? Habíamos hablado una sola vez y en el bosque, cuando había intentado salvarme la vida y yo se lo había agradecido haciéndole callar. Solo porque yo creyera que eso era el inicio de algo no significaba que lo fuera.

De hecho, daba la impresión de que no me conocía de absolutamente nada. Darien volvió la cabeza un segundo, me saludó fugazmente con la mano y un gesto de cabeza, como cuando alguien saluda a un conocido cualquiera, y siguió caminando hasta que desapareció entre la multitud.

Ahí estaba, me acababan de dar calabazas. Me pregunté cómo era posible que entendiera a los chicos aún menos de lo que creía.

El lavabo de las chicas de esa planta estaba cerca, así que me colé en uno de los compartimentos y me rehice como pude en vez de echarme a llorar. ¿Qué había hecho mal? A pesar de lo extraño que había sido nuestro primer encuentro, darien y yo habíamos acabado manteniendo una conversación tan íntima como las que tenía con mis mejores amigas. Tal vez no supiera mucho de chicos, pero estaba convencida de que habíamos conectado. Me había equivocado. Volvía a estar sola en Medianoche y me sentía mucho peor que antes.

Cuando por fin me hube calmado, salí corriendo hacia la clase de mi madre, a la que por poco llego tarde. Ella me fulminó con la mirada y yo me encogí de hombros y me apoltroné en uno de los pupitres de la última fila. Entonces pasó de inmediato del modo madre al modo profesora.

—Veamos, ¿quién sabría decirme algo sobre la guerra de la Independencia? —Juntó las manos y miró expectante a sus alumnos. Me arrellané en el asiento, aunque sabía que no me preguntaría en la primera clase. Únicamente quería que supiera cómo me sentía al respecto. Un chico que se sentaba a mi lado levantó la mano para alivio de todos los demás. Mi madre sonrió levemente—. ¿Y usted es el señor...?

—Blackmoon Diamante.

Lo primero que debería saberse de él es que tenía el aspecto de alguien que podía llevar el nombre de «Diamante» sin que nadie se burlara. Le quedaba bien. Parecía muy tranquilo por lo que mi madre pudiera preguntarle, pero sin la insolencia de la mayoría de los chicos de la clase; solo parecía seguro de sí mismo.

—Bien, señor Blackmoon, si tuviera que resumir las causas de la guerra de la Independencia, ¿qué diría?

—Que las cargas impositivas establecidas por el Parlamento británico fueron la gota que colmó el vaso. —Hablaba con facilidad, sin prisas. Diamante era grande y fornido, tanto que apenas cabía en el viejo pupitre de madera. Su postura convertía la incomodidad en elegancia, como si prefiriera mil veces estar repantingado que sentarse derecho—. Aunque a la gente también le preocupaba la libertad política y de religión, por descontado.

Mi madre enarcó una ceja.

—De modo que, Dios y la política son poderosos pero, como siempre, el dinero es el motor del mundo. —Se oyeron tímidas risitas por toda la clase—. Hace cincuenta años, ningún profesor de instituto estadounidense habría mencionado los impuestos. Hace un siglo, la conversación habría girado en torno a la religión. Hace ciento cincuenta años, la respuesta habría dependido del lugar de residencia. En el norte, os habrían hablado de la libertad política. En el sur, os habrían enseñado sobre la libertad económica, la cual, claro está, era impensable sin la esclavitud. —A ray se le escapó un bufido desdeñoso—. Y por descontado, en Gran Bretaña habría quien hubiera descrito a Estados Unidos como un estrambótico experimento intelectual condenado al fracaso.

Risas de nuevo: comprendí que mi madre se había ganado a toda la clase. Incluso Diamante esbozó una sonrisa, tan encantadora que casi consiguió hacerme olvidar a Darien.

De acuerdo, no. Pero esa sonrisa zalamera le hacía ganar muchos puntos.

—Y eso, más que cualquier otra cosa, es lo que quisiera que aprendierais sobre la historia. —Mi madre se remangó la chaqueta de punto y escribió en la pizarra: «Interpretaciones evolutivas»—. La idea que la gente tiene del pasado cambia tanto como lo hace el presente. La imagen en el retrovisor cambia a cada instante. Para comprender la historia, no es suficiente con conocer los nombres, las fechas y los lugares. Estoy convencida de que muchos de vosotros ya os los sabéis. Sin embargo, debéis aprender a distinguir las distintas interpretaciones que se le han dado a los acontecimientos históricos a lo largo de los siglos. Ese es el único modo de tener una perspectiva que resista el paso del tiempo, y es en eso en lo que este año centraremos gran parte de nuestros esfuerzos.

La gente se inclinó hacia delante, abrió sus libros y miró a mi madre completamente fascinada. En ese momento, comprendí que más me valía ponerme a tomar apuntes, como todos los demás. Puede que me quisiera más que a nadie, pero no dudaría en catearme la primera si tenía que hacerlo.

La hora pasó volando. Los alumnos no dejaban de hacerle preguntas para ponerla a prueba y las respuestas les convencieron. Mientras tomaban apuntes, sus plumas se movían a una velocidad que nunca hubiera creído posible y, en más de una ocasión, sentí que me entraba rampa en los dedos. Hasta ese momento no había caído en lo competitivos que iban a ser mis compañeros. No, no es del todo cierto, era evidente que eran competitivos en cuanto a la ropa, las posesiones y las pretensiones amorosas. Esa voracidad pendía en el aire que los envolvía. En lo que no había caído era que también iban a serlo en clase. Daba igual de lo que se tratara, en Medianoche todo el mundo quería ser el mejor en todo.

En fin, un poco de presión de nada...

—Tu madre es fantástica —me dijo ray, emocionada, en el pasillo, después de clase—. Tiene una visión global, ¿sabes a qué me refiero? Que no es nada estrecha de miras. La verdad, hay muy poca gente así.

—Sí, bueno... Espero parecerme a ella. Algún día.

En ese momento mina dobló la esquina. Llevaba el cabello rubio recogido en una coleta muy tirante que le hacía arquear las cejas con un aire aún más desdeñoso. Ray se puso tensa. Por lo visto, aceptarme a su lado no implicaba tener que defenderme delante de mina, así que me preparé para recibir su arrogante comentario de turno. Sin embargo, podría decirse que me sonrió, aunque era evidente que mina pensaba que estaba siendo mucho más atenta conmigo de lo que me merecía.

—Este finde, fiesta —dijo—. El sábado. Junto al lago. Dejaremos pasar una hora después del toque de queda.

—Perfecto.

Ray encogió un solo hombro, como si le importara tres pimientos que la invitaran a la que probablemente sería la mejor fiesta de Medianoche de ese semestre, al menos hasta el Baile de otoño. ¿O los bailes formales no molaban? Mis padres me lo habían pintado como el mayor acontecimiento del año, aunque ya había quedado claro que sus opiniones acerca de Medianoche y las mías distaban bastante.

La duda que me asaltó sobre los bailes me había impedido responder a Courtney, quien no me quitaba ojo, claramente molesta por no haberme deshecho en agradecimientos.

—¿Y bien?

Si hubiera sido un poco más atrevida, le habría dicho que era una pedante y una pelmaza y que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que ir a su fiesta.

—Esto... Sí, genial, será genial —fue lo único que conseguí decir, en cambio.

Ray me dio un ligero codazo mientras mina se alejaba por el pasillo muy digna, al compás del balanceo de su coleta rubia.

—¿Lo ves? Te lo dije. La gente te aceptará porque eres... Bueno, porque eres su hija.

¿Qué tipo de desgracia humana había que ser para ascender en el ranking de popularidad del instituto gracias a tus padres? Sin embargo, tampoco podía permitirme despreciar la aceptación que me ganara, viniera de donde viniera.

—Por cierto, ¿de qué tipo de fiesta se trata? Es decir, ¿se va a hacer en los alrededores? ¿Y de noche?

—Tú ya has ido a alguna fiesta antes, ¿verdad?

A veces ray no se diferenciaba tanto de mina.

—Claro —contesté, pensando en las fiestas de cumpleaños de cuando era pequeña, aunque ray no tenía por qué saberlo—. Solo me preguntaba si... Iba a haber bebida.

ray se echó a reír como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso.

—Por favor, serena, madura.

Echó a andar hacia la biblioteca y me dio la impresión de que no quería que la siguiera, así que me volví sola a nuestro dormitorio.

No sabía cómo, pero todos pensaban que mis padres molaban. ¿Es que eso se saltaba una generación?

Mis padres me habían dicho que pronto me acostumbraría a la rutina y que, cuando lo hiciera, Medianoche empezaría a gustarme. Bueno, después de la primera semana, comprendí que estaban en lo cierto al cincuenta por ciento.

Las clases estaban bien, al menos la mayoría. A mi madre se le escapó en cierto momento que yo era su hija y enseguida añadió: «Ni serena ni yo volveremos a mencionar este hecho nunca más. Y vosotros tampoco deberíais hacerlo». Todo el mundo se echó a reír. Los tenía comiendo de la palma de la mano. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Y lo más importante: ¿por qué no me había enseñado a hacerlo a mí también?

Me costó acostumbrarme a otros profesores y echaba de menos la informalidad y la cercanía de mi antiguo colegio. Aquí los maestros me intimidaban y era impensable que alguien no pudiera cumplir sus altas expectativas. Toda una vida pasada en la biblioteca, donde ocultarme del mundo, me había preparado para trabajar duro y además le dediqué más tiempo a mis estudios que nunca antes. La única clase que me preocupaba era la de Lengua inglesa, porque era la que impartía la señora Beryl. Había algo en ella, en el modo en que se mantenía erguida o en que ladeaba la cabeza antes de que alguien contestara una pregunta en clase que, en fin, que me intimidaba.

Sin embargo, los profesores no serían un problema, estaba segura. En cambio, mi vida social era otra historia.

Mina y otros alumnos de Medianoche habían decidido que yo no merecía su desprecio; mis muy apreciados padres me habían ganado el bendito derecho a ser ignorada, pero a nada más. Sin embargo, las «nuevas admisiones» me miraban con recelo. Por lo visto, compartir dormitorio con ray era razón suficiente para asumir que jamás me pondría en su contra o en contra de sus amigos. Los grupos se habían formado de un día para otro y yo me vi atrapada justo en medio.

La única «marginada» a la que conseguí aproximarme fue a Hotaru Tomoe, la chica del pelo corto. Nos habíamos pasado una mañana protestando por la cantidad de deberes de trigonometría que teníamos y aquello había sido casi el único contacto social que habíamos tenido. Tenia la impresión de que a Hotaru le costaba hacer amigos. Parecía una chica solitaria, recluida en sí misma. En realidad no se diferenciaba mucho de mí, aunque parecía más desamparada.

Y los demás alumnos se aseguraban de que así fuera.

—El mismo jersey negro, los mismos pantalones negros —comentó mina con sonsonete un día que pasaba junto a hotaru— y la misma pulsera negra. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que mañana volveremos a verlos.

—No todo el mundo puede permitirse el uniforme en todas sus variantes, ¿sabes? —se defendió hotaru.

—No, eso es evidente —intervino yaten, un chico peliplateado, de cara afilada y ovalada, que solía seguir a mina a todas partes—. Solo la gente que realmente es de aquí.

Mina y todos sus amigos se echaron a reír. Hotaru se puso roja como un tomate, pero se limitó a dar media vuelta y a irse con paso airado, al tiempo que las risas se convertían en carcajadas. Nuestras miradas se encontraron al pasar por mi lado. Intenté expresarle sin palabras que me sentía mal por ella, pero creo que eso solo hizo que se sintiera peor. Por lo visto, odiaba que la compadecieran.

Estaba segura de que si hubiera conocido a hotaru en cualquier otro sitio, habríamos descubierto que teníamos mucho en común. Sin embargo, con lo mal que me sentía por ella, dudaba que fuera a hacerme ningún bien estar con alguien más deprimido que yo.

Aunque también estaba convencida de que yo no estaría ni la mitad de hundida de lo que estaba si hubiera conseguido comprender qué había sucedido entre darien y yo.

Íbamos juntos a la clase de Química del profesor andrew, pero nos sentábamos uno en cada punta del aula. Cuando no estaba concentrada intentando descifrar el cerrado acento nigeriano del profesor, me dedicaba a lanzarle miraditas disimuladas. Nuestros ojos jamás se encontraban ni antes ni después de clase, y él nunca se dirigía a mí. Lo más extraño de todo era que darien no tenía ningún problema en hablar con nadie. Y no se cortaba un pelo a la hora de pararle los pies en cualquier momento a quien se pusiera gallito, pedante o grosero, es decir, prácticamente todos los que encajaban en el prototipo Medianoche.

Por ejemplo, un día en los prados, dos chicos empezaron a reírse de una chica que evidentemente no pertenecía al prototipo Medianoche, a quien se le había caído la bolsa con la que casi había tropezado. Darien se acercó a ellos con paso decidido.

—Qué irónico —dijo.

—¿El qué? —preguntó nicolas, uno de los chicos que estaba riéndose—. ¿Que ahora también dejen entrar a pardillos en esta escuela?

La chica a la que se le había caído la bolsa se sonrojó.

—Aunque fuera cierto, eso no sería una ironía —señaló darien—. Ironía es el contraste entre lo que se dice y lo que ocurre.

Erich hizo una mueca.

—Pero ¿qué dices?

—Os habéis reído de ella por haber tropezado justo antes de que vosotros os dierais de morros.

No tengo ni idea de cómo le puso la zancadilla, pero sé que lo hizo antes de ver a nicolas despatarrado en el suelo. Hubo gente que se echó a reír, pero la mayoría de los amigos de mina fulminaron a darien con la mirada, como si salir en defensa de aquella chica no hubiera estado bien.

—¿Ves? Eso es una ironía —dijo darien, y siguió su camino.

Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, le habría dicho que pensaba que había hecho lo correcto y no me habría importado que nicolas, mina y los demás estuvieran mirando. Sin embargo, no tuve ocasión de hacerlo: darien pasó por mi lado como si me hubiera vuelto invisible.

Nicolas odiaba a darien. Mina odiaba a darien. Ray odiaba a darien. Por lo que yo sabía, prácticamente todo el mundo en la Academia Medianoche odiaba a darien salvo el surfero graciosito en que me había fijado el primer día... y yo. De acuerdo, darien era un poco macarra, pero también era valiente y honesto, cualidades que a más de uno le faltaban en aquella escuela.

Sin embargo, por lo visto tendría que admirar a darien de lejos. Por el momento, seguía sola.

—¿Todavía no estás lista? —Ray se encaramó al alféizar de la ventana. Su esbelto cuerpo se recortaba contra la noche, grácil incluso a punto de saltar hasta la rama más cercana del árbol—. Los monitores pasarán enseguida.

Los monitores de pasillo vigilaban la academia todas las noches, aunque mis padres eran los únicos profesores a los que todavía no había visto merodeando por los corredores, agazapados para abalanzarse sobre quien pretendiera saltarse las normas. Aquella razón era suficiente para salir cuanto antes, pero seguí intentando arreglarme delante del espejo.

«Arreglarse» era la palabra clave. Con unos pantalones de sport ajustados y un jersey rosa claro que hacía resaltar su piel resplandeciente, ray tenía una elegancia natural. En cambio yo... Ya tenía bastante con intentar que unos téjanos y una camiseta negra me quedaran pasables. Sin demasiado éxito, debería añadir.

—Bianca, vamos. —A ray se le había acabado la paciencia—. Yo me voy ya. ¿Vienes o no?

—Voy, voy.

De todas formas, ¿qué más daba la pinta que tuviera? Solo iba a ir a la fiesta porque no había tenido agallas para negarme.

Ray saltó hasta la rama del árbol y luego se dejó caer al suelo con un aterrizaje tan controlado como la salida de una gimnasta de las barras paralelas. La seguí como pude y acabé raspándome las manos con la corteza. El miedo a que nos descubrieran aguzó mi oído y presté atención a todos los sonidos que nos envolvían: risas en un dormitorio, el susurro de las primeras hojas del otoño en el suelo, el ulular de otra lechuza saliendo de caza...

El frío aire nocturno me hizo estremecer al cruzar los prados a la carrera en dirección al bosque. Ray sabía abrirse camino entre la maleza sin hacer ruido, una habilidad que le envidié. Tal vez algún día llegaría a tener esa coordinación, pero me costaba imaginarlo.

Por fin vimos la hoguera. Habían encendido un fuego a la orilla del lago, lo bastante pequeño para no llamar la atención, pero suficientemente grande para emitir una luz fantasmagórica y vacilante y poder calentarnos a su alrededor. Los alumnos se juntaban en grupos desperdigados, inclinándose para hablar entre susurros o cuando se echaban a reír. Me pregunté si serían las mismas risas que había oído la noche del picnic.

A primera vista, no se diferenciaban de cualquier otro grupo de adolescentes que hubiera salido a divertirse, pero algo vibraba en el aire que agudizaba mis sentidos, algo que añadía tensión a sus movimientos y crueldad a la mayoría de las sonrisas. En ese momento, recordé lo que había pensado al conocer a darien en el bosque durante nuestro primer y aterrador encuentro: al mirar a ciertas personas, a veces se percibe algo salvaje bajo la superficie. Pues eso mismo era lo que sentía allí.

Alguien había puesto música en su radio, hipnotizante y suave. No conocía al cantante y no cantaban en inglés. Patrice no tardó en desaparecer entre su círculo de amistades, así que me quedé allí plantada y sola, sin saber qué hacer con las manos.

«¿Me las meto en los bolsillos? No, así tendré pinta de imbécil. ¿Pongo los brazos en jarras? Venga ya, ¿cómo si estuviera enfadada o algo así? No. Vale, incluso pensar en esto es patético.»

—Eh, hola —me saludó diamante.

Se me había acercado por la espalda, por eso no lo había visto venir. Llevaba una chaqueta negra de ante y una botella en la mano. La hoguera le bañaba el rostro con una luz cálida. Tenía el cabello plateado, una mandíbula cuadrada y cejas gruesas. Parecía un tipo duro, un matón, alguien más familiarizado con los puños que con las palabras. Sin embargo, su mirada lo hacía accesible e incluso atractivo, porque en sus ojos se adivinaba la inteligencia y también el ingenio. Además, su sonrisa carecía de crueldad.

—¿Quieres una cerveza? Todavía quedan.

—No, así está bien. —A pesar de lo oscuro que estaba, seguro que se dio cuenta de que me sonrojaba—. No tengo la edad.

¿Que no tenía la edad? Como si allí fuera a importarle a alguien. Debería haberme colgado al cuello un cartel que dijera «rarita», para ahorrarles trabajo.

Diamante sonrió, pero no parecía estar riéndose de mí.

—Antes, los niños solían beber vino con sus padres durante las comidas. Y los médicos recomendaban a las mujeres cuyos hijos no mamaban lo suficiente que les dieran un poco de cerveza como alimentación suplementaria.

—Eso era antes.

—Tienes razón. —No insistió y me di cuenta de que no estaba nada borracho. Empecé a relajarme. A pesar de su corpulencia y su más que evidente fortaleza física, diamante tenía un don para conseguir que la gente se sintiera cómoda—. Desde el primer día que tengo ganas de hablar contigo.

—¿De verdad? —dije, confiando en que no se me escapara un chillido.

—Te lo advierto, voy detrás de algo. —diamante debió de ver la cara que puse porque se echó a reír, una risotada grave y estentórea—. Tu madre dijo que ya te había dado clases antes, por eso quería que me dieras unos cuantos consejos, para saber de qué pie cojea. Tengo que averiguar los secretos de mi profesora.

Decidí que a mi madre no le importaría que se los contara.

—Pues no estaría mal que prestaras atención cuando se balancea sobre los pies.

—¿Cuando se balancea?

—Sí, eso suele significar que está emocionada, que hay algo que le interesa mucho. Y si a ella le interesa, cree que también debería interesarte a ti.

—Lo que significa que saldrá en el examen.

—Exacto.

Volvió a reír. Tenía un hoyuelo en la barbilla que le daba un aire travieso. Fijarme en lo guapo que estaba diamante casi me hizo sentir que traicionaba a darien, pero es que saltaba a la vista. Después del modo en que darien me había ignorado durante toda la semana, no estaba segura de seguir debiéndole lealtad. Además, no estaba nada mal que un chico guapísimo se interesara por una.

Diamante se acercó un poco más.

—Veo que no voy a arrepentirme de habernos conocido.

Le devolví la sonrisa y durante tres segundos, ni uno más ni uno menos, tuve la sensación de que la fiesta iba a estar bien... Hasta que mina hizo acto de presencia. Llevaba una falda negra muy, muy corta y una camisa blanca abierta casi hasta el ombligo. No tenía muchas curvas, pero lo compensaba pasando del sostén, algo bastante obvio en esos momentos.

—Diamante, me alegro de que tengamos la oportunidad de ponernos al día.

—Ya estamos al día.

Diamante parecía aún menos entusiasmado que yo de verla; sin embargo, mina no pareció darse cuenta o al menos eso fingió.

—Parece que hayan pasado siglos desde que salíamos juntos. Bueno, ha pasado demasiado tiempo. La última vez que nos vimos fue en Londres, ¿no?

—San Petersburgo —la corrigió.

Diamante dijo el nombre de la ciudad como quien no quiere la cosa. Por lo visto era lo bastante audaz y experimentado para cruzar el océano sin pensárselo dos veces.

Mina deslizó las manos con suavidad sobre la chaqueta de diamante, perfilando su poderoso físico con el movimiento de los dedos. La envidié. No por su aspecto de estrella, ni por sus viajes continentales, sino por su descaro. Si en el bosque hubiera sido la mitad de lanzada con darien, si lo hubiera tocado o utilizado el comentario sobre la «niña buena» para tontear con él, tal vez no se comportaría como si fuéramos dos extraños. La voz de mina se abrió paso entre mis fantasías.

—No estás haciendo nada, ¿no, diamante?

—Estoy hablando con serena.

mina se volvió para mirarme. El largo cabello rubio, que suelto le llegaba a la cintura, se onduló al ladear la cabeza.

—¿Tienes algo interesante que compartir, serena?

—Yo... —¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? Aunque cualquier cosa habría sido mejor que lo que dije—: Pues no.

—Entonces no te importará que me lo lleve un rato, ¿verdad?

Empezó a tirar de él sin esperar una respuesta. Diamante me miró con intención y comprendí que si yo decía algo, aunque fuera una sola palabra, él se detendría. Sin embargo, me quedé allí plantada como un pasmarote viendo cómo se iban.

Un par de personas ahogaron una risita. Miré a un lado y vi a nicolas, y a pesar de las sombras vacilantes que proyectaba la luz de la hoguera, pondría la mano en el fuego que estaba señalándome.

Me aparté de allí con la intención de desaparecer del mapa hasta encontrar a ray o a alguien que pudiera considerar mínimamente cordial. Sin embargo, cada paso que me alejaba de los demás me hacía sentir mejor y, antes de darme cuenta, ya me había ido de la fiesta.

Si no me hubiera escabullido después del toque de queda, habría corrido hasta la puerta y habría subido al dormitorio, pero me detuve a tiempo al recordar que en esos momentos estaba fuera de la ley. Así que me dirigí al cenador, al oeste de los terrenos del internado, para tranquilizarme y planear la entrada.

Estaba subiendo los escalones cuando vi a alguien, aunque al principio no reconocí quién era. Fuera quien fuese, tenía unos binoculares colocados delante de la cara. Lo identifiqué cuando la luna iluminó su cabello cobrizo.

—¿darien?

—Eh, hola, serena. —Todavía tardó unos segundos en apartar los binoculares y sonreírme—. Bonita noche para una fiesta.

Me quedé mirando los prismáticos.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Tú qué crees? Estoy espiando a los de la fiesta —me espetó casi con la misma brusquedad que en el pasillo, hasta que me miró a la cara. Debí de parecerle muy desolada, porque me preguntó con mayor suavidad—: ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no pasa nada. Soy una pringada, pero estoy bien.

Darien se echó a reír.

—Ya he visto que te ha faltado tiempo para irte. ¿Te ha molestado alguien?

—No, la verdad es que no, pero es que estaba un poco... agobiada. Ya sabes lo que me pasa con los extraños.

—Pues has hecho bien, no pegas con ellos.

—No me digas. —Me quedé mirando los prismáticos. Solo alguien con una visión nocturna excelente podía utilizarlos para ver algo, aunque supuse que la luz de la hoguera ayudaría un poco—. ¿Por qué estás vigilando la fiesta?

—Estoy controlando que nadie se emborrache, se ponga tontorrón o le dé por ir a pasear al bosque.

—¿Es que ahora eres el monitor de pasillo de la señora Beryl o qué?

—Ni de chiste. —darien bajó los prismáticos. Iba vestido para confundirse con las sombras: pantalones negros y una camiseta de manga larga que hacía resaltar sus brazos y su pecho musculosos. Era más delgado y estaba más fibrado que diamante, pero también era más bajo. Había algo casi agresivamente masculino en él—. Me preguntaba qué narices hacían esos tíos cuando no están metiéndose con los demás, pavoneándose o haciéndole la pelota a alguien. —Me lanzó una mirada curiosa—. Parece que te gustan.

—¡¿Qué?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre andas con esa gente.

—¡Eso es mentira! Ray es mi compañera de habitación, por eso paso tiempo con ella, y sus amigos vienen a visitarla cada dos por tres, no puedo ignorarlos. Es decir, hay un par que se salvan, pero a los demás les tengo pavor.

—No se salva ni uno, créeme.

Se me ocurrió que podría romper una lanza a favor de diamante, pero en esos momentos no me apetecía hablar de él. También me di cuenta de que darien me había hecho poner a la defensiva y de que no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

—Un momento, ¿por eso te has mostrado tan frío conmigo? ¿Por qué te comportas como si no nos conociéramos?

—No quería quedarme a ver cómo caías en las garras de esa gente, una chica tan dulce como tú. Sobre todo sin poder hacer nada al respecto. —Me sorprendió el sentimiento con que lo dijo. Todavía nos separaban unos cuantos metros, pero nunca había tenido la sensación de estar tan cerca de alguien—. Cuando te vi salir corriendo, comprendí que no todo estaba perdido.

—Créeme, no formo parte de ese grupo —insistí—. Creo que me invitaron a la fiesta solo para reírse de mí. Únicamente he ido porque, bueno, porque digo yo que tarde o temprano tendré que conocer gente. Tú eras el único amigo que tenía y creía que te había perdido.

Darien unió las manos alrededor de uno de los adornos en forma de volutas del cenador y yo hice otro tanto, de modo que quedamos el uno al lado del otro. Nos enroscábamos con las volutas, como la enredadera.

—He herido tus sentimientos, ¿verdad?

—Más o menos —admití con un hilo de voz—. Es decir... Ya sé que solo hemos hablado una vez...

—Pero para ti fue importante. —Nuestras miradas se encontraron apenas un instante—. También lo fue para mí, pero no me había dado cuenta de que... Bueno, creía que solo me había pasado a mí.

¿darien no se había dado cuenta de que a mí también me gustaba él? Nunca en la vida conseguiría comprender a los hombres.

—Pero si me acerqué a hablar contigo el primer día de clase...

—Sí, y justo antes de eso andabas paseando y charlando con Ray Hino, que no puede ser más de aquí. Los de su clase y los de la mía... Admitámoslo, no se mezclan. —Pareció disgustado unos segundos—. Me dijiste que apenas hablabas con extraños, por eso pensé que debíais de ser muy amigas.

—Es mi compañera de cuarto. Más me vale ser capaz de comunicarme con ella si quiero ir tirando.

—Vale, me equivoqué. Lo siento.

Tuve la sensación de que no era del todo sincero conmigo, pero darien parecía verdaderamente arrepentido de haber sacado conclusiones precipitadas y con eso me bastaba. Mi protector no había dejado de preocuparse por mí, aunque yo no lo supiera, y esa certeza me hizo sentir cálidamente reconfortada, como si me hubieran echado un abrigo sobre los hombros para resguardarme del frío.

El silencio se instaló entre nosotros, aunque no fue incómodo. A veces encuentras gente con la que puedes estar callada sin tener la sensación de que necesitas rellenar el silencio con charlas insustanciales. Solo me había sentido así de a gusto con un par de personas, en mi pueblo, y siempre había pensado que se necesitaban años para llegar a compartir esa complicidad. Sin embargo, ya me ocurría con darien.

Recordé el descaro de mina y decidí que yo también podía ser, como mínimo, la mitad de lanzada que ella. Aunque nunca se me había dado bien entablar conversación, lo intenté:

—¿Te llevas bien con tu compañero de habitación?

—¿Con Vic? —Lucas esbozó una ligera sonrisa—. No está mal, como compañero de habitación al menos. Un poco inconsciente. Un payaso. Pero es un tío legal.

La palabra «payaso» me hizo pensar que sabía a quién se refería.

—Vic es el chico que lleva camisas hawaianas, ¿verdad?

—Ese mismo.

—No hemos hablado, pero parece simpático.

—Lo es. Igual podríamos salir un día todos juntos.

El corazón me dio un vuelco.

—No estaría mal, pero... Preferiría pasar más tiempo contigo —me lancé.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y tuve la sensación de que habíamos cruzado algún tipo de línea. ¿Eso era bueno o era malo?

—Podríamos... Pero... —¿Por qué vacilaba darien?— serena, espero que seamos amigos. Me gustas, pero no es buena idea que pases demasiado tiempo conmigo. Ya has visto que no soy precisamente el chico más popular del campus. No estoy aquí para hacer amigos.

—¿Y estás para hacer enemigos? Por cómo os peleáis nicolas y tú, a veces lo parece.

—¿Preferirías que fuera amigo de nicolas?

Nicolas era un imbécil de marca mayor y ambos lo sabíamos.

—No, claro que no. Solo es que a veces parece que, no sé, que vayas buscando pelea. Es decir, ¿de verdad los odias tanto? No es que a mí me gusten, pero es que a ti... Es como si ni siquiera pudieras soportar respirar el mismo aire.

—Confío en mi instinto.

No iba a discutírselo.

—Es mejor no tenerlos en contra si puedes evitarlo.

—serena, si tú y yo... Si nosotros...

Si nosotros ¿qué? Imaginé miles de respuestas a esa pregunta y me gustaron casi todas. Nuestras miradas se entrelazaron con tanta fuerza que parecía imposible desprenderlas. Si la pasión de darien era arrolladora incluso cuando no iba dirigida hacia mí, cuando yo era su objetivo —como en esos momentos, mientras estudiaba hasta el último centímetro de mi cara, sopesando sus palabras antes de pronunciarlas en voz alta— me cortaba la respiración.

—No podría soportar que te hicieran la vida imposible por mi culpa —consiguió decir al fin darien—. Y habrían acabado haciéndolo.

¿Estaba protegiéndome? De no haber sido una soberana estupidez, habría resultado enternecedor.

—¿Sabes? No creo que tenga ninguna credibilidad social que puedas echar por tierra.

—No estés tan segura.

—No seas tan tozudo.

Nos quedamos unos instantes en silencio. La luz de la luna se colaba entre las hojas de la enredadera. Darien estaba lo bastante cerca para poder reconocer su fragancia, algo que me recordó a cedro y pino, como el bosque que nos envolvía, como si de algún modo él formara parte de ese oscuro lugar.

—Lo he enredado todo, ¿verdad? —darien parecía casi tan azorado como yo—. No estoy acostumbrado.

—¿A hablar con chicas? —pregunté, enarcando una ceja.

Con el aspecto que tenía darien, me costaba mucho creerle. Sin embargo, no cabía duda de su sinceridad cuando asintió con la cabeza. El brillo travieso había desaparecido de su mirada.

—He pasado muchos años yendo de aquí para allá, viajando de un lugar a otro. Siempre que le cogía cariño a alguien, desaparecía de mi lado de repente. Creo que he aprendido a mantener las distancias con la gente.

—Me hiciste sentir como una imbécil por haber confiado en ti.

—No te sientas así. El problema es mío y no soportaría que también fuera tuyo.

Siempre había creído que el hecho de haber pasado toda mi vida en un pueblecito había contribuido a no saber cómo comportarme delante de extraños. Sin embargo, después de oír a darien comprendí que una existencia ambulante podía tener el mismo efecto: el aislamiento y la introversión que convertían la comunicación con los demás en lo más difícil del mundo.

Tal vez su rabia se pareciera a mi timidez. Era una señal que ambos nos sintiéramos tan solos, y quizá no tuviéramos por qué seguir estándolo demasiado tiempo.

—¿No estás cansado de esconderte? —pregunté, en voz baja—. Yo sí.

—Yo no me escondo—repuso darien, pero enseguida se quedó en silencio, meditando—. Bueno, mierda.

—Podría equivocarme.

—No te equivocas. —darien siguió mirándome, y justo cuando empecé a pensar que no tendría que haber sido tan franca, añadió—: No debería hacer esto.

—¿El qué?

Sentí que el corazón empezaba a latirme con fuerza. Darien sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. La mirada picara había regresado a sus ojos.

—Cuando la cosa se complique, no digas que no te avisé.

—Tal vez la complicada sea yo.

El comentario ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Ya veo que esto va a llevarnos un rato. —Me quedé atontada cuando me sonrió como lo hizo y deseé que el tiempo no pasara en el cenador. Sin embargo, en ese momento darien ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Has oído eso?

—¿El qué? —Entonces lo oí: la puerta de entrada de la escuela se abría y se cerraba repetidamente a lo lejos y hubo pasos en el camino principal—. ¡Van a hacer una redada en la fiesta!

—No me gustaría ser mina —dijo darien—. Esto nos da la oportunidad de volver dentro.

Atravesamos el césped a la carrera, atentos a las voces que procedían del lugar de la fiesta, e intercambiamos una amplia sonrisa al cruzar la puerta principal sin que nos pillaran.

—Hasta pronto —me susurró darien cuando me soltó el brazo y se dirigió a su pasillo.

Esa palabra siguió resonando en mis oídos de camino a mi habitación y a mi cama: pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Medianoche …

_Nota Aclaratoria: Esta es una adaptación de la historia medianoche de la gran escritora Claudia Gray, los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi_

CAPITULO 4

Llegué a mi cuarto justo a tiempo de meterme bajo las sábanas antes de que entrara ray acompañada de la señora Beryl. La figura de la directora se recortó contra la débil luz del pasillo, por lo que solo pude distinguir su silueta.

—Ya conoces las normas, ray —dijo en voz baja, aunque indudablemente seria. Decir que intimidaba sería quedarse corto, y eso que ni siquiera era yo a la que reprendía—. Debes comprender que las normas están para obedecerlas. No podemos andar corriendo por el campo en plena noche. ¿Qué diría la gente? Los alumnos se desmadrarían y podría ocurrir una tragedia. ¿Está claro?

Ray asintió y la puerta se cerró de golpe. Me enderecé.

—¿Ha ido muy mal? —le pregunté en un susurro.

—No, solo un poco —gruñó ray mientras empezaba a desnudarse. Llevábamos una semana cambiándonos en la misma habitación, pero a mí seguía dándome vergüenza. A ella no. De hecho, ni siquiera dejó de mirarme mientras se quitaba la camisa precipitadamente—. ¡Pero si todavía vas vestida!

—Ah, sí.

—Creía que te habías ido de la fiesta.

—Lo hice, pero... No pude entrar en la escuela. Estaban de patrulla. Luego se dieron cuenta de dónde estabais y salieron pitando. He llegado tres minutos antes que tú.

Ray se encogió de hombros al agacharse para recoger el pijama. Yo hice lo que pude para cambiarme sin volverme. La conversación se había terminado y yo había mentido con éxito a mi compañera de cuarto por primera vez.

Tal vez debería haberle explicado por qué me había retrasado. La mayoría de las chicas se morirían por contarle a todo el mundo que acababan de ligar con un chico guapísimo, pero quería que siguiera siendo un secreto, me gustaba. En cierto modo, el hecho de que yo fuera la única en saberlo lo hacía más especial. «Yo le gusto a él y él me gusta a mí. Tal vez pronto estemos juntos.»

Mientras volvía a meterme bajo las sábanas, recapacité y decidí que quizá estaba echando las campanas al vuelo. Los pensamientos se atropellaban en mi cabeza y me impedían dormir. Le sonreí a la almohada.

«Es mío.»

—He oído que anoche hubo una fiesta —dijo mi padre, dejando delante de mí una hamburguesa y patatas fritas; estábamos sentados a la mesa de mi familia.

—Hum... —contesté con la boca llena de patatas. Acabé de tragar y mascullé—: Es decir, eso me han dicho.

Mis padres intercambiaron una mirada y tuve la impresión de que incluso les hacía gracia. Qué alivio.

Sería la primera de las muchas cenas semanales de los domingos. Todo el tiempo que pudiera pasar con mi familia en los alojamientos del profesorado en vez de rodeada de alumnos de Medianoche, para mí era tiempo bien invertido. Aunque intentaban actuar de la manera más informal posible, era fácil adivinar que mis padres me habían echado de menos tanto como yo a ellos. Duke Ellington sonaba en el equipo de música y, a pesar del interrogatorio paterno, el mundo volvía a recuperar su orden.

—No os desmadrasteis mucho, ¿verdad? —Por lo visto mi madre había decidido pasar por alto el hecho de que yo hubiera negado mi asistencia a dicha fiesta—. Solo hubo cerveza y música, por lo que me han dicho.

—No sé nada del asunto —contesté, sin negarlo. Es decir, yo solo estuve unos quince minutos en la fiesta.

—Da igual que solo se tratara de unas cervezas —dijo mi padre sacudiendo la cabeza, en dirección a mi madre—. Las normas están para cumplirlas, Ikuko. Una cosa es el terreno de la escuela, pero ¿y si la semana que viene les da por ir a la ciudad? serena no me preocupa, pero algunos de los otros...

—No estoy en contra de las normas, pero es normal que los alumnos de mayor edad se rebelen contra ellas de vez en cuando. Es mejor tener algún que otro desliz sin importancia de vez en cuando que incidentes más graves. —Mi madre se volvió hacia mí—. ¿Cuál es tu asignatura preferida hasta ahora?

—La tuya, ¿cuál va a ser? —respondí, y la miré como queriendo decir si de verdad creía que iba a ser tan tonta como para responder otra cosa. Se echó a reír.

—Además de la mía. —Mi madre descansó la barbilla en la mano, saltándose a la torera la norma de no poner los codos sobre la mesa—. ¿Tal vez Inglés? Siempre te ha gustado mucho.

—No con la señora Beryl.

El comentario no me granjeó ninguna simpatía.

—Pues atiende a lo que te diga —dijo mi padre con severidad. Dejó las gafas sobre la mesa de roble con brusquedad, de un porrazo—. Tómatela muy en serio.

Qué tonta había sido, pero si era su jefa. ¿Qué ocurriría si corría la voz de que su hija iba por ahí hablando mal de la directora? Tal vez debería dejar de pensar solo en mí para variar.

—Me esforzaré —le prometí.

—Sé que lo harás.

Mi madre cubrió mi mano con la suya.

El lunes entré en la clase de Inglés decidida a hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Hacía poco que habíamos empezado a hablar de la mitología y el folclore en la literatura, dos temas que siempre me habían gustado. Si había algún área en que poder demostrarle mis aptitudes a la señora Beryl, era precisamente esa.

Aunque estaba visto que no iba a poder demostrarle nada.

—Supongo que relativamente pocos de ustedes habrán leído nuestro siguiente libro de estudio —dijo, a medida que iba repartiendo por la clase una pila de libros de tapa blanda. La señora Beryl siempre olía a lavanda. Femenino, pero muy penetrante—. Sin embargo, imagino que prácticamente todos habrán oído hablar de él.

Los libros llegaron hasta mi escritorio y cogí un ejemplar de Drácula, de Bram Stoker.

—¿Vampiros? —oí que hotaru murmuraba en la fila de enfrente.

Nada más pronunciar esas palabras, el aire pareció cargarse de electricidad.

—¿Tiene algún problema con el libro, señorita Tomoe? —le espetó la señora Beryl, clavando su brillante mirada de ave rapaz en hotaru, quien daba la impresión de haber preferido morderse la lengua antes de abrir la boca. Le estaban saliendo bolas al único jersey de la escuela que tenía, al que también se le estaban gastando los codos.

—No, señora.

—Pues no lo parece. Por favor, señorita hotaru, ilumínenos. —La señora Beryl se cruzó de brazos, encantada con el modo de conducir la situación. Tenía unas uñas gruesas y extrañamente surcadas—. Si encuentra que las sagas escandinavas sobre monstruos gigantes son merecedoras de su atención, ¿por qué no las novelas sobre vampiros?

Hotaru estaba perdida respondiera lo que respondiera. Ella intentaría contestar y la profesora echaría por tierra su argumento, cualquiera que fuera, y así podíamos tirarnos casi toda la hora. Ese era el modo de entretenimiento que la señora Beryl había escogido durante sus clases: elegía a alguien a quien torturar, por lo general para deleite de los alumnos por cuyas poderosas familias sentía una obvia predilección. Lo más sensato habría sido guardar silencio y dejar que ese día hotaru fuera la cabeza de turco de la señora Beryl, pero no pude resistirme.

Levanté la mano, tímidamente. La señora Beryl apenas me miró.

—¿Sí, señorita tsukino?

—Con todo, Drácula no es un libro muy bueno, ¿no? —Todos me miraron desconcertados, sorprendidos de que alguien además de hotaru se hubiera atrevido a contradecir a la señora Beryl—. Tiene un lenguaje muy florido y muchas cartas dentro de otras cartas.

—Ya veo que alguien desaprueba el estilo epistolar que tantos autores distinguidos emplearon durante los siglos XVIII y XIX. —El repiqueteo de los tacones de los zapatos de la señora Beryl sobre el suelo embaldosado resonó con fuerza extraordinaria al encaminar sus pasos hacia mí, olvidando a hotaru. El aroma a lavanda se intensificó—. ¿Lo encuentra anticuado? ¿Desfasado?

¿Quién me mandaría levantar la mano?

—Es que no se trata de un libro que se lea rápido, nada más.

—La velocidad, claro, el criterio por el cual se ha de juzgar toda la literatura. —Las risitas ahogadas que recorrieron el aula me hicieron encoger de vergüenza en mi asiento—. Tal vez querría que sus compañeros de clase se preguntaran si vale la pena estudiarlo.

—Estamos estudiando folclore —intervino mina—. Y los vampiros son un elemento común al folclore mundial.

No había salido en mi ayuda, únicamente estaba presumiendo. Me pregunté si lo haría para hacerme quedar mal o para que diamante se fijara en ella. Hacía días que procuraba que la falda le quedara lo más corta posible para lucir las piernas al máximo cada vez que se sentaba, pero hasta el momento no parecía haber surtido ningún efecto en él. La señora Beryl se limitó a asentir en dirección a mina.

—En la cultura moderna occidental no hay ningún vampiro más famoso que Drácula. ¿Por dónde empezar mejor?

—_Otra vuelta de tuerca_ —contesté, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, a mí incluida.

—¿Disculpe?

La señora Beryl enarcó las cejas. Nadie parecía saber a qué me refería salvo diamante, quien era evidente que se estaba mordiendo el labio para no echarse a reír.

—_Otra vuelta de tuerca_. La novela de Henry James sobre fantasmas, al menos en un principio. —No iba a iniciar el viejo debate sobre si el personaje principal estaba loco o no. Los fantasmas siempre me habían parecido aterradores, pero eran más fáciles de afrontar en la ficción que a una señora Beryl de carne y hueso—. Los fantasmas son incluso más universales en el folclore que los vampiros. Y Henry James es mejor escritor que Bram Stoker.

—Señorita tsukino, cuando sea usted quien programe las clases, podrá empezar por los fantasmas. —La voz afilada de la profesora podría haber cortado el cristal. Tuve que reprimir un estremecimiento al verla cernerse sobre mí más imperturbable que una gárgola—. Aquí se empezará por los vampiros. Aprenderemos de qué modo los han percibido diferentes culturas a lo largo de la historia, desde tiempos remotos hasta el día de hoy. Si lo encuentra aburrido, anímese, no tardaremos mucho en llegar a los fantasmas, avanzaremos bastante rápido, incluso para usted.

Después de eso aprendí a estarme calladita.

Al acabar la clase, ya en el pasillo, temblorosa por culpa de esa extraña debilidad que siempre acompaña a la humillación, fui abriéndome paso lentamente entre los bulliciosos alumnos. Parecía como si todo el mundo tuviera un amigo con quién pasar el rato menos yo. Hotaru y yo podríamos habernos consolado mutuamente, pero ella ya había desaparecido.

—Otra lectora de Henry James —oí que decía alguien.

Me volví y vi a diamante, que había apretado el paso para darme alcance. No estaba segura de si se había acercado para transmitirme su apoyo o para evitar a mina, pero en cualquier caso me alegré de ver una cara amiga.

—Bueno, yo solo he leído _Otra vuelta de tuerca_ y _Daisy Miller_, nada más.

—Pues lee _Retrato de una dama_, creo que te gustará.

—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?

Supuse que diamante diría algo sobre lo bueno que era el libro, pero me sorprendió.

—Va de una mujer que quiere definirse a sí misma en vez de permitir que otra gente la defina a ella. —Se iba abriendo paso entre la gente sin ningún esfuerzo y sin apartar la vista de mí. El único chico que en algún momento me había mirado con aquella intensidad era darien—. Tuve el presentimiento de que te interesaría el tema.

—Puede que tengas razón —dije—. Lo buscaré en la biblioteca. Y... gracias. Por la recomendación.

Y por pensar tanto en mí.

—De nada. —diamante sonrió de oreja a oreja, luciendo ese hoyuelo de la barbilla, pero entonces ambos oímos reír a mina, no demasiado lejos, y él puso una cara de pánico fingido que me hizo reír—. Hora de salir corriendo.

—¡Rápido! —le susurré al tiempo que él se escabullía por el pasillo que le quedaba más cerca.

Aunque el apoyo de diamante me había levantado el ánimo, seguía sintiéndome fatal después del enfrentamiento con la señora Beryl, así que decidí dar un paseo cortito por los jardines en busca de un poco de aire fresco y tranquilidad antes de comer. Tal vez podría disfrutar de unos minutos a solas.

Por desgracia, no fui la única a la que se le había ocurrido la misma idea: fuera había varios alumnos paseándose mientras escuchaban música o charlaban. Reparé en un grupo de chicas sentadas a la sombra. Por lo visto ninguna de ellas volvía a su dormitorio para comer y, mientras las veía cuchichear entre las sombras proyectadas por uno de los viejos olmos, se me ocurrió que seguramente estarían a dieta, pensando en el Baile de otoño.

Solo había una persona allí fuera a quien me apetecía ver. Lo recordé del primer día y lo reconocí por la descripción de darien.

—Vic —lo llamé.

Vic me sonrió.

—¡Eh!

Cualquiera diría que éramos viejos amigos en vez de ser la primera vez que hablábamos. Su suave cabello de color castaño dorado asomaba por debajo de la gorra de los Phillies y llevaba un mp3 con una carcasa estampada de espirales de color naranja y verde.

—Hola, ¿has visto a darien? —le pregunté, cuando se acercó a mí al trote y se quitó los auriculares

—Ese tío es un zumbao. —En el mundo de Vic, «estar zumbado» por lo visto era un cumplido—. Iba a pirárselas de la sala de estudio cuando voy y le digo: «¿Oye, qué haces?». Y él va y me dice que si le puedo cubrir y eso, ¿no? Bueno, pues eso hacía hasta ahora, pero tú no vas a delatarlo, tú eres legal.

Teniendo en cuenta que Vic y yo nunca habíamos hablado antes, ¿cómo podía saber si yo era legal o no? Pero entonces me pregunté si darien no le habría hablado de mí, y la idea me hizo sonreír.

—¿Sabes dónde está?

—Si me lo preguntara un profe, no sé nada, pero ya que eres tú... Yo miraría por la cochera.

La cochera, que quedaba al norte, cerca del lago, era donde antaño se guardaban los caballos y las calesas. Con el tiempo se había transformado en las oficinas administrativas de la Academia Medianoche y en la residencia de la señora Beryl. ¿Qué estaría haciendo darien allí?

—Creo que voy a darme un paseo por allí —dije—. Solo voy a caminar un rato, ¿eh? No voy a hacer nada en particular.

—Tope —contestó Vic, asintiendo con la cabeza como si yo hubiera dicho algo realmente inteligente—. Lo has pillado.

Mientras me dirigía con toda parsimonia hacia la cochera, como quien no quiere la cosa, iba pensando en que Vic no era precisamente un lumbrera, aunque parecía un chico majo. Por lo menos no era el típico alumno de Medianoche. Nadie se fijó en mí cuando me alejé de los demás; eso era lo bueno de parecer invisible, que podías desaparecer como si lo fueras.

En aquella parte no había bosque en el que poder cobijarme, solo el extenso césped de los prados, lleno de tréboles y varios árboles dispuestos a intervalos regulares que seguramente fueron plantados mucho tiempo atrás para proporcionar sombra. Atisbé entre la maleza el cuerpo de una ardilla muerta, apenas un testimonio marchito de lo que había sido; el viento le erizaba la cola tristemente. Arrugué la nariz e intenté ignorarla para concentrarme en lo que andaba buscando. Aminoré el paso y presté más atención con la esperanza de oír a darien.

La cochera era un edificio alargado y blanco, de una sola planta. Supuse que un segundo piso no habría tenido sentido si los inquilinos iban a ser unos caballos. Estaba rodeado por árboles altos que lo envolvían todo en unas sombras tan densas que casi parecía de noche, y solo unos cuantos rayos vacilantes de luz alcanzaban el suelo. Me acerqué a la parte trasera de puntillas, asomé la cabeza al llegar a la esquina y vi a darien saliendo por la ventana de la señora Beryl. Aterrizó con ligereza y cerró los batientes con cuidado detrás de él.

En ese momento, se volvió y me vio. Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente un segundo eterno y tuve la sensación de haber sido yo la pillada in fraganti haciendo algo que no debía en vez de al contrario.

—Eh —balbucí.

En vez de intentar justificar su comportamiento, darien sonrió.

—Eh, ¿por qué no estás comiendo?

Su caminar despreocupado al acercarse a mí me dejó claro que darien pretendía fingir que no había ocurrido nada, que yo no había visto nada fuera de lo normal. ¿O acaso yo le había dado pie a que creyera algo así al saludarlo en vez de preguntarle qué estaba haciendo?

—Creo que no tengo hambre.

—No es propio de ti pasarlo por alto.

—¿La comida?

—Hombre, yo me referiría antes a por qué no me has preguntado qué estaba haciendo en la oficina de la señora Beryl.

Solté un suspiro de alivio y ambos nos echamos a reír.

—Vale, si estás dispuesto a decírmelo, entonces no puede ser tan malo.

—Mi madre no deja de decir que solo firmará la autorización para que pueda ir a Riverton los sábados si saco un excelente en los exámenes parciales, pero tuve el presentimiento de que ya la había firmado y Química no la llevo muy bien, así que decidí comprobar si la autorización estaba en mi expediente. Como ya te dije: las normas y yo no acabamos de congeniar.

—Ya, claro. —Aunque no estuviera bien lo que había hecho, tampoco era tan terrible, ¿no? Era muy fácil confiar en darien—. ¿La has encontrado?

—Sí. —darien exageró su autocomplacencia para hacerme sonreír. Y lo consiguió—. Soy libre como un pájaro aunque saque un notable.

—¿Por qué son tan importantes los fines de semana libres? En verano estuve en la ciudad antes de que llegarais vosotros y, créeme, no hay mucho que ver.

Paseamos entre las sombras y fuimos avanzando con cuidado por uno de los lados hacia Medianoche, hasta que acabamos mezclándonos con los demás estudiantes sin ser observados. A los dos se nos daba bastante bien lo de andar con sigilo.

—Se me ha ocurrido que podría ser un buen lugar donde poder pasar un tiempo juntos. Lejos de Medianoche. ¿Qué te parece?

Dada la conversación que habíamos mantenido en el cenador, la sorpresa no debería haberme dejado tan patidifusa, pero lo hizo, y fue una sensación aterradora a la vez que, en cierto modo, maravillosa.

—Sí. Es decir, que me gusta la idea.

—A mí también.

Después de eso, los dos seguimos callados. Deseaba que me diera la mano, aunque yo todavía no me sintiera lo bastante lanzada para cogerle la suya. Rebusqué febrilmente entre mis recuerdos algo divertido que pudiera hacerse en Riverton, una ciudad más grande que Arrowwood, pero incluso más aburrida. Al menos había un cine donde a veces proyectaban películas clásicas antes de las sesiones normales.

—¿Te gustan las películas antiguas? —me atreví a preguntarle.

A darien se le iluminó la mirada.

—Me encantan las pelis, las antiguas, las de ahora, todas. Desde John Ford a Quentin Tarantino.

Le sonreí aliviada. Tal vez era cierto que todo iba a salir bien.

Esa misma semana, la estación cambió de la noche a la mañana. El frío fue el primero en despertarme con las primeras luces y lo noté en los huesos.

Me arrebujé entre las mantas, pero no sirvió de nada. El otoño ya había adornado los cristales con escarcha. No tendría más remedio que bajar el pesado edredón del estante superior de mi armario más tarde. A partir de ese momento, iba a ser más complicado no morirme de frío.

La luz seguía siendo tenue y alborada y supe que hacía un rato que había amanecido. Refunfuñando, me enderecé y me resigné a estar despierta. Podría haber sacado el edredón y haber intentado arañar unas cuantas horas de sueño, pero tenía que terminar de darle un último repaso al trabajo sobre Drácula o enfrentarme una vez más a la ira de la señora Beryl. Así que me puse la bata y pasé de puntillas junto a ray, que dormía profundamente, como si el frío no pudiera penetrar la fina sábana que la cubría.

Los baños de Medianoche habían sido construidos en otra época, en un tiempo en que los alumnos probablemente daban gracias por no tener que salir fuera para utilizar el lavabo como para ponerse tiquismiquis con cosas como las instalaciones: insuficientes cubículos, sin comodidades tipo vaciado eléctrico de las cisternas o espejos, y grifos distintos para el agua fría y caliente en los lavamanos diminutos... Les había cogido manía desde el primer día. Al menos ya había aprendido a acumular un poco de agua helada en la palma de la mano antes de abrir el grifo del agua caliente, que salía ardiendo. De ese modo podía lavarme la cara sin escaldarme los dedos. Noté el suelo tan frío bajo los pies descalzos, que me obligué a recordar ponerme calcetines cuando me fuera a la cama, como mínimo hasta la primavera.

En cuanto cerré los grifos, oí algo, un débil sollozo. Me sequé la cara con mi toalla y me acerqué al lugar del que procedía el gemido.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Los lamentos cesaron. Estaba empezando a pensar que me había metido donde no me llamaban cuando la cara de hotaru asomó por uno de los cubículos. Llevaba puesto el pijama y la pulsera de cuero entretejido de la que estaba visto que no se separaba nunca. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

—¿serena? —susurró.

—Sí. ¿Estás bien?

Hotaru negó con la cabeza y se secó las mejillas.

—Estoy atacada, no puedo dormir.

—Ha empezado a hacer frío de golpe, ¿verdad?

No pude sentirme más idiota al decir aquello. Sabía tan bien como hotaru que no estaba llorando en el baño de madrugada porque hubieran bajado las temperaturas.

—Tengo que decirte algo. —La mano de hotaru se cerró sobre mi muñeca y la apretó con una fuerza que nunca le hubiera imaginado. Estaba muy pálida y tenía la nariz enrojecida de tanto llorar—. Necesito que me digas si crees que estoy volviéndome loca.

Una petición bastante rara indistintamente de quién la hiciera, cuándo, dónde o cómo.

—¿Crees que estas volviéndote loca? —le pregunté, con cautela.

—¿Quizá?

A hotaru se le escapó una risita entrecortada y eso me dio confianza: si era capaz de verle un lado divertido, entonces era probable que no le pasara nada grave. Eché una mirada a mi alrededor, pero el baño estaba vacío. A esas horas, podíamos estar seguras de que tendríamos los lavabos para nosotras solas durante un buen rato.

—¿Tienes pesadillas o algo así?

—Vampiros, capas negras, colmillos y toda la pesca. —Fingió que se reía—. Nadie diría que a alguien que ya no va a parvulario pudieran seguir dándole miedo los vampiros, pero en mis sueños... serena, son horribles.

—La noche anterior a que empezaran las clases tuve una pesadilla sobre una flor marchita —dije. Quería distraerla para que dejara de pensar en sus pesadillas y creí que tal vez ayudaría en algo compartir las mías, aunque me sintiera un poco tonta comentándola en voz alta—. Era una orquídea, o un lirio o algo así que se marchitaba en medio de una tormenta. Me dio tanto repelús, que no pude sacármela de la cabeza en todo el día.

—Yo tampoco puedo quitármelos de la cabeza. Esas manos muertas, apresándome...

—Solo piensas en esas cosas por el trabajo de Drácula —dije—. La semana que viene ya habremos acabado con Bram Stoker, ya lo verás.

—Ya lo sé, no soy tonta, pero tendré pesadillas con otras cosas. Nunca me siento segura. Es como si siempre hubiera una persona, una presencia, alguien, algo que se cierne sobre mí. Algo espantoso. —hotaru se inclinó hacia mí y me susurró—: ¿Nunca has tenido la sensación de que en esta escuela hay algo... malo?

—mina, a veces —contesté, intentando bromear.

—No me refiero a ese tipo de maldad, sino a la de verdad —le temblaba la voz—. ¿Crees en el Mal?

Nadie me había hecho jamás esa pregunta, pero sabía la respuesta.

—Sí.

Oí que hotaru tragaba saliva y nos quedamos mirándonos un momento sin saber qué decir. Sabía que debía seguir animándola, pero la intensidad de su miedo me obligó a prestarle atención.

—Aquí siempre tengo la sensación de que me observan —comentó—. A todas horas. Incluso cuando estoy sola. Sé que parece de locos, pero es verdad. A veces tengo la sensación de que las pesadillas continúan aunque esté despierta. Oigo cosas ya entrada la noche, arañazos y golpes en el tejado. Cuando miro por la ventana, te juro que a veces veo una sombra adentrándose en el bosque. Y las ardillas... Las has visto, ¿no? Hay ardillas muertas por todas partes.

—He visto un par.

Tal vez fuera el frío otoñal del ventilado y antiguo baño lo que hizo que me estremeciera, pero también pudo haber sido el miedo de hotaru.

—¿Alguna vez te has sentido segura aquí?

—No me siento segura, pero no creo que sea nada raro —contesté entre balbuceos. Aunque, claro, «raro» significaba cosas distintas para según quién—. Es esta escuela, este sitio. Las gárgolas, el edificio de piedra, el frío... Y el ambiente. Todo eso me hace sentir fuera de lugar. Sola. Y asustada.

—Medianoche te chupa la vida. —hotaru se rió débilmente—. ¿Lo ves? Chupar la vida. Como los vampiros.

—Lo que tú necesitas es descansar —dije con firmeza, recordándome a mi madre—. Algo de descanso y cambiar de lecturas.

—Lo de descansar no suena mal. ¿Crees que la enfermera de la escuela me daría pastillas para dormir?

—No creo que aquí haya enfermería. —hotaru arrugó la nariz, contrariada—. Pero seguramente podrás comprarlas en el drugstore cuando vayamos a Riverton —sugerí.

—Supongo. En cualquier caso es una buena idea. —Hizo una pausa y luego me sonrió, con los ojos llorosos—. Gracias por escucharme. Ya sé que parece de locos.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—En absoluto. Como ya te he dicho, Medianoche pone los pelos de punta.

—El drugstore —dijo hotaru en voz baja, recogiendo sus cosas para volver a su dormitorio—. Pastillas para dormir. Así dormiré a pesar de todo.

—¿A pesar de qué?

—Aunque continúe habiendo ruidos en el tejado. —Estaba muy seria, había adoptado la expresión de una persona mucho mayor de lo que correspondería a su edad—. Porque de noche hay alguien ahí arriba. Lo oigo. Eso no forma parte de la pesadilla, serena. Es real.

Bastante tiempo después de que hotaru regresara a su cama, yo seguía sola en el lavabo, temblando.


	5. Chapter 5

Medianoche …

_Nota Aclaratoria: Esta es una adaptación de la historia medianoche de la gran escritora Claudia Gray, los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi_

CAPITULO 5

Normalmente sería imposible despegar de delante del espejo a una chica que ha de prepararse para su primera cita, pero cuando llegó la noche del viernes, la de la escapada a Riverton, ray estaba tan ocupada mirándose que para el caso podría haberme vestido en la oscuridad. Estuvo examinándose la cara y la figura en el espejo de cuerpo entero, volviéndose a un lado y al otro, incapaz de encontrar lo que estuviera buscando, ya fueran imperfecciones o belleza.

—Estás muy guapa —dije—. Come algo, ¿vale? Casi te transparentas.

—No queda ni un mes para el Baile de otoño. Quiero estar estupenda.

—¿Y de qué sirve ir al Baile de otoño si no puedes disfrutarlo?

—Así lo disfrutaré más. —ray me sonrió. Tenía el don de poder ser paternalista y completamente sincera al mismo tiempo—. Algún día lo entenderás.

No me gustaba cuando me hablaba de esa manera, con esos aires de superioridad, pero ya la consideraba como a una amiga. Ray me había prestado un jersey muy suave de color marfil para mi cita como si fuera el mayor favor que alguien pudiera hacer nunca a otra persona. Tal vez estuviera en lo cierto. Gracias a ese jersey, mi figura... Vamos, que se hacía evidente que tenía una, algo que las sosas faldas plisadas y las chaquetas de Medianoche ocultaban al mundo.

—¿Vosotros no vais a ir? —le pregunté, mientras trataba de hacerme una trenza alta. No hacía falta que concretara a quién me refería.

—Nicolas va a dar otra fiesta junto al lago. —ray se encogió de hombros. Todavía llevaba puesta la bata de satén rosa y una cinta que le retiraba el pelo de la cara. Si ella ni siquiera había empezado a prepararse, era señal de que seguramente la fiesta no empezaría hasta después de medianoche—. La mayoría de los profesores estarán en la ciudad haciendo de acompañantes y eso nos asegura una noche de primera aquí.

—Me cuesta mucho imaginar que en la Academia Medianoche haya noches de primera.

—Ni que nos tuvieran encerrados en una jaula, serena. Además, ese peinado no te favorece nada.

Suspiré.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo veo yo sólita.

—Espera.

Ray se puso detrás de mí, deshizo las trenzas desiguales que había conseguido entretejer con muchos esfuerzos y pasó los dedos entre los mechones de pelo. Luego me recogió el cabello en un moño flojo y muy bajo, y unos cuantos mechones se soltaron y me cayeron sobre la cara. Desenfadado, pero con estilo, como siempre había querido llevarlo. Al ver la transformación en el espejo, pensé que casi parecía que me hubieran arreglado el pelo por arte de magia.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—Ya aprenderás con el tiempo. —ray sonrió, más satisfecha de su trabajo que de mí—. Tienes un color de pelo precioso, ¿sabes? Tienes que lucirlo más cuando te caiga sobre el jersey; mira qué contraste hace con el color marfil, ¿lo ves?

¿Cuándo aquel tono rubio se había convertido en un «color precioso» de pelo? Le sonreí a mi reflejo pensando que, partiendo de que darien y yo íbamos a salir juntos, cualquier milagro era posible.

—Perfecto —dijo ray y, no sé por qué, pero supe que lo decía con sinceridad.

No por eso el cumplido dejaba de ser impersonal. Estaba convencida de que el concepto de perfección significaba más para ella que para mí, pero ray no lo habría dicho si no lo pensara de verdad.

Cohibida y encantada, me quedé mirando mi reflejo en el espejo. Si ray conseguía encontrarme guapa, entonces tal vez darien también lo haría.

—¡Estás estupenda! —exclamó darien al verme.

Lo saludé con un gesto de cabeza, intentando no perder el contacto visual mientras nos abríamos paso entre los alumnos que iban apretujándose en el autobús que nos llevaría a la ciudad. La Academia Medianoche no podía tener algo tan ordinario como un autobús escolar amarillo normal y corriente, eso por descontado; en vez de eso, nos esperaba una pequeña lanzadera de lujo, de las que suelen utilizar los hoteles de postín, que seguramente habrían alquilado para la ocasión. Yo entré a presión con la primera oleada de estudiantes mientras darien seguía haciendo lo que podía por acercarse a la puerta. Al menos podía verlo sonreír desde la ventanilla.

—De lujo. —Vic se echó a reír, dejándose caer en el asiento libre que había a mi lado. Llevaba un sombrero de fieltro que parecía directamente sacado de los cuarenta, y la verdad es que estaba muy guapo, pero aun así no era la persona que deseaba como acompañante; y algo debió de delatar mi expresión, porque me dio un codazo amistoso—. No te preocupes, solo le estoy calentando el asiento a darien.

—Gracias.

Si no hubiera sido por Vic, no podría haberme sentado con darien. La gente se mataba por subir al autobús y parecía que unas veinte personas —de hecho, casi todas las que no encajaban con el típico alumno de Medianoche— estaban decididas a ir a Riverton. Teniendo en cuenta lo aburrida que era la ciudad, seguramente lo único que deseaban era alejarse de la escuela y para eso cualquier lugar valía. Sabía cómo se sentían.

Vic cedió el asiento con galantería a darien cuando este consiguió llegar por fin hasta nosotros, aunque yo no diría que la cita empezó entonces. Estábamos completamente rodeados por otros compañeros que no dejaban de reír, hablar y gritar, aliviados por poder salir por fin de las claustrofóbicas propiedades de la escuela. Hotaru se sentaba unas filas más adelante y charlaba animadamente con su compañera de cuarto; debía de haber aplacado sus temores, al menos por el momento. Hubo algunos que me lanzaron miraditas sorprendidas no demasiado amistosas. Por lo visto seguía siendo sospechosa de formar parte de los «legítimos», algo tan absurdo que hasta tenía gracia. Vic se arrodilló en el asiento de delante y se volvió hacia nosotros con la intención de hablarnos del amplificador que iba a comprarse en una tienda de música que acababan de abrir en la ciudad.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con un amplificador? —le pregunté, alzando la voz para hacerme oír por encima del bullicio general, a medida que avanzábamos a trompicones por la carretera en dirección a la ciudad—. No van a dejarte tocar la guitarra eléctrica en la habitación.

Vic se encogió de hombros, pero no perdió la sonrisa.

—¡Me basta con poder mirarlo, tío! Y saber que tengo algo tan increíble. Así iré contento todos los días.

—Pero si tú siempre estás contento. Sonríes hasta en sueños.

A pesar del tono burlón en que darien lo había dicho, estaba claro que en el fondo le gustaba Vic.

—Es lo que te mantiene vivo, ¿sabes?

Vic era justo lo contrario al típico alumno de Medianoche y decidí que a mí también me gustaba.

—¿Qué vas a hacer mientras nosotros estemos en el cine?

—Explorar, dar una vuelta, sentir la tierra bajo mis pies. —Vic enarcó las cejas repetidas veces—. Tal vez conocer a alguna tía buena en la ciudad.

—Entonces será mejor que compres el amplificador después —dijo darien—. Igual te corta el rollo tener que arrastrar esa cosa contigo.

Vic asintió muy serio y tuve que cubrirme la boca con la mano para ocultar una sonrisa.

Es decir, que darien y yo no estuvimos realmente solos hasta que no nos encontramos paseando por la calle principal de Riverton, a una sola manzana del cine. Ambos nos alegramos mucho cuando vimos lo que había anunciado en la marquesina.

—_Sospecha_ —leyó—. Dirigida por Alfred Hitchcock, un genio.

—Con Cary Grant. —Cuando darien me miró, añadí—: Tú tienes tus preferencias y yo las mías.

Había más alumnos pululando por el vestíbulo, algo que seguramente estaba más relacionado con que Riverton no ofreciera demasiados entretenimientos que con un súbito y renovado interés en Cary Grant. Sin embargo, a nosotros nos interesaba de verdad, al menos hasta que comprobamos quiénes eran los profesores que harían de acompañantes en el cine.

—Créeme, estamos tan sorprendidos como tú —dijo mi madre.

—Estábamos convencidos de que irías a tomarte algo. —Mi padre le había pasado el brazo por los hombros a mi madre, como si se tratara de su cita y no de la nuestra. Estábamos todos plantados delante del cartel del vestíbulo y Joan Fontaine nos miraba fijamente, escandalizada, como si se enfrentara a mi dilema en vez de al suyo—. Por eso decidimos encargarnos del cine. Ya hay otros encargándose de la cafetería.

—Todavía no es demasiado tarde para un pastelito —añadió mi madre, intentando animarnos—. No nos ofenderemos.

—No os preocupéis. —En realidad sí que era preocupante tener que pasar mi primera cita con mis padres, pero ¿qué iba a decir si no?—. Resulta que a darien le gustan las películas antiguas, así que... No pasa nada, ¿no?

—No, no pasa nada.

Aunque no parecía precisamente que no pasara nada; daba la impresión de que darien estaba incluso más disgustado que yo.

—A no ser que te gusten los pastelitos —dije.

—No. Es decir..., sí, los pastelitos me gustan, pero me gustan bastante más las películas antiguas. —Levantó la barbilla como si estuviera retando a mis padres a que intentaran intimidarlo—. Nos quedamos.

Mis padres, lejos de sentirse intimidados, sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

Les había contado que darien y yo íbamos a ir juntos a Riverton durante la comida del domingo anterior. No les di más detalles por miedo a paralizarlos de la impresión, pero quedó claro que no les había entrado por un oído y salido por el otro. Para mi sorpresa y alivio, no me interrogaron; de hecho, primero intercambiaron una mirada, calibrando su reacción respectiva delante de mí. Probablemente era extraño que tu «niña milagro» ya fuera lo bastante mayor para salir con alguien. Mi padre mencionó con calma que darien parecía un buen chico y luego me preguntó si quería más macarrones con queso.

Resumiendo, no sé que tipo de exagerada reacción sobreprotectora estaría esperando darien, pero esta no se produjo.

—En el caso de que quisierais evitarnos, cosa que no me extrañaría, nosotros vamos a ir a la platea, que es donde estarán casi todos los alumnos —dijo mi madre.

Mi padre asintió.

—Las plateas son poderosas tentaciones y ejercen una intensa atracción gravitacional sobre las bebidas sostenidas por manos adolescentes. Yo he sido testigo.

—Creo haberlo estudiado en alguna clase de ciencias del instituto —dijo darien, muy serio.

Mis padres rieron y yo me dejé arropar por una cálida oleada de alivio. Darien les gustaba y puede que no tardaran mucho en invitarlo a comer algún domingo. Ya nos estaba viendo juntos a todas horas y en todas partes, a mi lado, amoldado a mi vida.

Darien no parecía tan convencido como yo —tenía una mirada cautelosa al entrar en el cine—, pero di por hecho que se trataba de la típica reacción del chico ante los padres de su pareja.

Escogimos las butacas que quedaban debajo de la platea, donde era imposible que mis padres pudieran vernos. Darien y yo nos sentamos muy juntos, con el cuerpo medio inclinado hacia el otro, de modo que nuestros hombros y rodillas se rozaban.

—Nunca había hecho esto —dijo.

—¿Nunca habías ido a un cine antiguo? —Miré embelesada las volutas doradas que decoraban las paredes y la platea, y el telón de terciopelo granate—. Son preciosos.

—No me refiero a eso. —A pesar de su agresividad innata, a veces incluso podía parecer tímido; aunque eso solo ocurría cuando hablaba conmigo—. Nunca había llegado a... Salir con una chica.

—¿También es tu primera cita?

—Cita. ¿La gente todavía utiliza esa palabra? —Me habría muerto de vergüenza si darien no me hubiera dado un codazo socarrón—. Me refiero a que nunca me había sentido así con nadie, sin presiones ni temiendo tener que mudarme otra vez al cabo de un par de semanas.

—Hablas como si nunca te hubieras sentido como en casa en ningún sitio.

—Hasta ahora no.

Lo miré con escepticismo.

—¿Te sientes como en casa en Medianoche? Venga ya.

Una leve sonrisa apareció lentamente en el rostro de darien.

—No me refería a Medianoche.

En ese momento las luces del cine empezaron a bajar de intensidad, y menos mal, porque si no seguramente me habría dado por decir alguna tontería en vez de disfrutar del momento.

_Sospecha_ era una de las películas de Cary Grant que no había visto. La mujer, Joan Fontaine, se casaba con Cary a pesar de que él era un irresponsable y despilfarraba mucho dinero, pero lo hacía de todos modos porque se trataba del macizo de Cary Grant, y eso bien valía quedarse sin blanca. A darien no pareció convencerle mi razonamiento.

—¿No crees que es un poco extraño que él investigue sobre venenos? —me susurró—. ¿Quién estudia los venenos como si se tratara de un pasatiempo? Al menos admite que tiene un entretenimiento un poco raro.

—Un hombre con esa planta no puede ser un asesino —insistí.

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que confías en la gente demasiado deprisa?

—Que te calles.

Le di un codazo y varias palomitas saltaron de la bolsa. Estaba disfrutando de la película, pero aún más de estar tan cerca de darien. Era increíble lo mucho que podíamos decirnos sin abrir la boca, solo necesitábamos una divertida mirada de soslayo o el modo natural en que nuestras manos se rozaron y él entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Me acarició la palma de la mano con su pulgar, dibujando circulitos y si eso solo ya fue suficiente para que se me desbocara el corazón, ¿qué debía de sentirse entre sus brazos?

Al final se demostró que no estaba equivocada: por lo visto Cary estudiaba los venenos para suicidarse y así evitar que la pobre Joan Fontaine tuviera que cargar con las deudas. Ella insistía en que encontrarían una solución y se iban juntos en coche. Darien sacudió la cabeza con el fundido de la última toma.

—No es el verdadero final, ¿sabes? Hitchcock quería que él fuera el culpable, pero el estudio le obligó a salvar a Cary Grant al final para que le gustara al público.

—Si se acaba así, es el verdadero final —insistí. Encendieron las luces unos momentos, antes del inicio de la siguiente sesión—. Vamos a otro sitio, ¿vale? Todavía queda un buen rato antes de que tengamos que volver al autobús.

Darien echó un vistazo hacia arriba y adiviné que no le importaba lo más mínimo alejarse un poco de los vigilantes paternos.

—Vamos.

Paseamos por la pequeña calle principal de Riverton, donde daba la impresión de que no había tienda o restaurante que no estuviera tomado al asalto por los refugiados de la Academia Medianoche. Darien y yo pasamos por delante en silencio, buscando lo que realmente nos apetecía: un lugar donde estar solos. La idea de que darien quisiera un poco de intimidad para ambos me emocionó e intimidó a la vez. La noche refrescaba y las hojas otoñales no dejaban de susurrar mientras paseábamos por la acera, lanzándonos miradas disimuladas sin apenas intercambiar una palabra.

Por fin, justo al pasar la estación de autobuses, que delimitaba el final de la calle principal, al doblar la esquina encontramos una vieja pizzería que parecía intacta desde el día de su inauguración, que había sido en 1961.

En vez de pedirnos una entera, cogimos unos trozos de pizza solo de queso y un refresco y nos fuimos a un compartimento. Nos sentamos uno enfrente del otro en una mesa con un mantel a cuadros rojos y blancos y una botella de chianti cubierta de cera de vela derretida. En la gramola del rincón sonaba una canción de Elton John de antes de que yo hubiera nacido.

—Me gustan estos sitios —dijo darien—. Parecen de verdad, no como si un grupo de sondeo hubiera diseñado hasta el último detalle.

—A mí también. —Aunque si me lo hubiera pedido hasta le habría dicho que me gustaba comer berenjenas en la luna. Sin embargo, en este caso en concreto estaba diciendo la verdad—. Aquí puedes relajarte y ser tú mismo.

—Ser tú mismo... —darien sonrió, aunque de repente parecía estar a kilómetros de allí, como si esas palabras le hubieran hecho gracia por algo que solo él conocía—. Algo que debería ser más fácil de lo que es en realidad.

Sabía a qué se refería.

Estábamos prácticamente solos en la pizzería. Solo había otra mesa ocupada, a la que se sentaban cuatro tipos que parecían haber acabado de trabajar en una obra. Tenían las camisetas cubiertas de polvo de yeso y un par de jarras de cerveza vacías testimoniaban que ya estaban borrachos. Se reían muy alto de sus propios chistes, pero me daba igual. De hecho, eso me servía de excusa para inclinarme sobre la mesa y estar un poco más cerca de darien.

—Así que Cary Grant... —dijo darien, espolvoreando pimienta negra sobre su trozo de pizza—. Es tu tipo ideal, ¿eh?

—Hombre, yo diría que es el rey de los tipos ideales, ¿no? Estoy chiflada por él desde que lo vi por primera vez en _Vivir para gozar_, cuando tenía cinco o seis años.

Estaba segura de que darien, el cinéfilo, estaría de acuerdo, pero no fue así.

—La mayoría de las chicas del insti se pirrarían por estrellas de cine que todavía hicieran películas. O por alguien de la tele.

Le di un bocado a mi trozo de pizza y por unos instantes estuve demasiado liada intentando resolver una bochornosa situación relacionada con unos alargados hilos de queso.

—Me gustan muchos actores —farfullé cuando por fin logré meterme la pizza en la boca—, pero ¿quién puede decir que Cary Grant no es lo más?

—Aunque estoy de acuerdo en que es una tragedia, asumámoslo: mucha gente de nuestra generación ni siquiera ha oído hablar de Cary Grant.

—Un crimen. —Intenté imaginar la cara que pondría la señora Beryl si le sugiriera que hiciéramos Historia del cine como asignatura optativa—. Gracias a mis padres he visto películas y he leído libros que les gustaban de antes que yo naciera.

—Cary Grant fue muy famoso en los cuarenta, serena. Hacía películas hace setenta años.

—Que siguen emitiéndose por televisión. Es fácil encontrar una película antigua si buscas un poco.

Darien me miró dubitativo y sentí un miedo repentino: la rápida y urgente necesidad de cambiar de tema y hablar de otra cosa, de lo que fuera. Demasiado tarde, porque darien se me adelantó.

—Dijiste que tus padres te trajeron a Medianoche para que conocieras a más gente y tuvieras una perspectiva más amplia del mundo, pero tengo la sensación de que han dedicado mucho tiempo a procurar que tu mundo fuera lo más pequeño posible.

—¿Disculpa?

—Olvídalo. —Suspiró profundamente mientras dejaba el reborde de su trozo de pizza en el plato—. No debería haber sacado ese tema ahora. Se supone que deberíamos pasárnoslo bien.

Tal vez tendría que haberlo dejado correr porque lo último que deseaba era discutir con darien la primera noche que salía con él; sin embargo, no pude evitarlo.

—No, no, ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Se puede saber qué sabes tú de mis padres?

—Sé que te enviaron a Medianoche, prácticamente el último lugar de la Tierra al que todavía no ha llegado el siglo XXI: no hay móviles, no hay inalámbrico, solo hay Internet en una sala de informática con ¿qué?, ¿cuatro ordenadores? No hay televisores, apenas se tiene contacto con el mundo exterior...

—¡Es un internado! ¡Se supone que debe estar alejado del mundo exterior!

—Quieren separarte del resto del mundo, por eso te han enseñado a apreciar las cosas que les gustan a ellos, no lo que se supone que les gusta a las chicas de tu edad.

—Soy yo la que decido lo que me gusta y lo que no. —Sentí que la rabia me encendía las mejillas. Normalmente siempre acababa llorando cuando estaba tan enfadada, pero esta vez estaba decidida a no derramar ni una sola lágrima—. Además, es a ti a quien le gusta Hitchcok y las películas antiguas. ¿Acaso significa eso que tus padres controlan tu vida?

Darien se inclinó sobre la mesa, me cogió la mano con fuerza y me miró fijamente con sus ojos verde oscuro. Llevaba toda la noche deseando que me mirara de esa manera, pero no en esas circunstancias.

—Intentaste huir de tu familia y le restaste importancia como si solo fuera una mala pasada que quisieras jugarle a alguien.

—Porque no fue más que eso.

—Pues yo creo que fue algo más, que no ibas desencaminada respecto a Medianoche. Y creo que deberías escuchar más tu propia voz y dejar de escuchar tanto la de tus padres.

No era posible que darien estuviera diciéndome aquello. Si mis padres le oyeran hablar así... No, no quería ni imaginarlo.

—Que Medianoche sea una mierda no significa que mis padres sean malos padres, y hay que tener morro para criticarlos cuando apenas los conoces. No sabes nada de mi familia y, además, ¿a ti qué te importa?

—Me importa porque... —se interrumpió, como si no se atreviera a seguir—. Me importa porque me importas tú.

¿Por qué tuvo que decirlo en ese momento? De esa forma. Sacudí la cabeza.

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido.

—Eh. —Uno de los obreros de la construcción acababa de pinchar una de esas machaconas canciones heavy de los ochenta en la gramola y se dirigió a nosotros, tambaleante—. ¿Estás molestando a la señorita?

—No pasa nada —me apresuré a decir. No había peor momento para descubrir que la caballerosidad no se había extinguido—. De verdad, no pasa nada.

Darien reaccionó como si no me hubiera oído.

—No es asunto tuyo —le espetó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Fue como dejar caer una cerilla encendida en un tanque de gasolina. El tipo se acercó con paso vacilante y todos sus amigos se levantaron.

—Cuando alguien trata así a su novia en público, maldita sea, ya lo creo que es asunto mío.

—¡No me estaba molestando! —Seguía enfadada con darien, pero la situación estaba saliéndose de madre—. Está muy bien que, esto... os preocupéis por las mujeres, de verdad, es fantástico, pero no pasa nada.

—No te metas en esto —dijo darien con voz grave. Detecté algo en su tono de voz que no había oído antes, una fuerza casi sobrenatural. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda—. Ella no es asunto vuestro.

—¿Es que crees que te pertenece o algo así y que por eso puedes tratarla como te venga en gana? Me recuerdas al cerdo de mi cuñado. —El obrero parecía más enfadado que nunca—. Y si crees que no vas a recibir lo mismo que él, tú sueñas, chaval.

Desesperada, miré a mi alrededor en busca de un camarero o del dueño del local. O de mis padres. O de hotaru. En dos palabras, esperaba que alguien, me daba igual quién fuera, pusiera fin a aquello antes de que aquellos obreros borrachos hicieran papilla a darien, porque eran enormes y eran cuatro y en esos momentos estaba claro que todos tenían ganas de pelea.

Aunque jamás habría imaginado que darien sería el primero en empezar.

Se movió con tanta rapidez que ni lo vi. Pasó junto a mí como una exhalación y, segundos después, el obrero caía de espaldas sobre sus compañeros. Darien tenía el brazo extendido y el puño cerrado, pero aun así necesité unos segundos para comprender lo que había sucedido. Por Dios, acababa de pegarle a alguien.

—Ahora verás.

Uno de los obreros se abalanzó sobre darien, quien lo esquivó con tanta agilidad que fue visto y no visto. Se había hecho a un lado, lo que le permitió empujar a su adversario con tanta fuerza que creí que acabaría en el suelo.

—¡Eh! —Un hombre de unos cuarenta años, con un delantal repleto de manchas de tomate, apareció en el salón. Me dio igual si se trataba del dueño, el cocinero o el señor Pizza Hut, pero lo cierto es que en mi vida me había alegrado tanto de ver a alguien—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—¡No pasa nada! —Sí, mentí, pero qué más daba. Salí del cubículo y empecé a retroceder hacia la puerta—. Nos vamos, ya está.

Los obreros y darien seguían mirándose fijamente, como si quisieran matarse, pero gracias a Dios darien me siguió. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros, oí que el dueño farfullaba algo sobre los crios de esa maldita escuela.

Darien se volvió hacia mí en cuanto estuvimos en la calle.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡No gracias a ti! —Eché a andar a toda prisa hacia la calle principal—. ¿Se puede saber qué pasa contigo? ¡Has empezado una pelea con ese tipo porque sí!

—¡La empezó él!

—No, él empezó la discusión, pero tú empezaste la pelea.

—Estaba protegiéndote.

—El también creía que me protegía. Puede que estuviera borracho y que fuera un poco basto, pero no pretendía hacerle daño a nadie.

—No tienes ni idea de lo peligroso que es el mundo en realidad, serena.

Siempre que darien me había hablado así, como si fuera mucho mayor que yo y quisiera enseñarme algo y protegerme, me había hecho sentir arropada y feliz, pero en esa ocasión me sacó de quicio.

—¡Te comportas como si lo supieras todo y luego actúas como un imbécil y te pones a pelear con cuatro tíos! Y me he fijado en cómo peleas. No es la primera vez.

Darien caminaba a mi lado, pero poco a poco fue quedándose atrás, como si se hubiera quedado pasmado. Enseguida comprendí que lo que realmente lo había sorprendido era que hubiera adivinado algo por el estilo. Tenía razón: darien ya se había peleado antes, y más de una vez.

—Serena...

—Ahórratelo.

Levanté una mano y me dirigí en silencio al autobús alquilado, que ya estaba rodeado por los estudiantes que se arremolinaban a su alrededor, la mayoría de ellos con bolsas de compra y refrescos en las manos.

Darien se sentó junto a mí, como si todavía albergara la esperanza de poder hablar conmigo, pero me crucé de brazos y no despegué la mirada de la ventanilla. Vic se sentó de un bote en el asiento de delante y se volvió hacia nosotros.

—Eh, tíos, ¿qué pasa? —nos saludó, antes de fijarse en nuestras caras—. Vale, esto tiene pinta de ser el momento perfecto para contar una de mis largas y liosas historias que no llevan a ninguna parte.

—Genial —contestó darien, sin más.

Fiel a su palabra, Vic empezó a hablar sin parar de tablas de surf, de Panic! At The Disco y de un sueño raro que tuvo una vez, y no paró hasta que llegamos a la escuela. Eso me ahorró tener que dirigirle la palabra a darien, quien, por otro lado, tampoco abrió la boca.


	6. Chapter 6

Medianoche …

_Nota Aclaratoria: Esta es una adaptación de la historia medianoche de la gran escritora Claudia Gray, los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi_

CAPITULO 6

Después del viaje a Riverton, me sentí como la imbécil que había roto con darien por una tontería.

Esos tipos de la construcción habían estado bebiendo y, además, ellos eran cuatro y darien solo uno. Tal vez había tenido que demostrarles que sabía lo que se hacía para que no lo molieran a palos. Si no le había quedado más remedio, ¿qué derecho tenía yo a juzgarlo?

—¡Ni hablar! —dijo hotaru, cuando me confié a ella al día siguiente, paseando por las inmediaciones del internado. Las hojas habían acabado de cambiar de color, por lo que los montes distantes ya no eran verdes, sino rojizos y dorados—. Si un tío se pone violento, te las piras. Y punto. Ya puedes dar gracias de haber descubierto cómo es en realidad antes de ser tú el blanco de su ira.

Su vehemencia me dejó atónita.

—Parece como si supieras muy bien de lo que estás hablando.

—¿Es que nunca has visto un telefilme? —hotaru no me miró a los ojos y siguió jugueteando con la pulsera trenzada de cuero que llevaba en la muñeca—. Todo el mundo lo sabe: los hombres que pegan no son buenos.

—Ya sé que se pasó tres pueblos, pero darien jamás me haría daño.

Hotaru se encogió de hombros y se arrebujó aun más en su chaqueta, como si le hubiera entrado frío, aunque fuera se estaba bien. Hasta ese momento, no me había preguntado hasta qué punto su discreto comportamiento y su aspecto masculino no responderían a un deseo de desviar una atención que no deseaba.

—Nadie piensa que va a ocurrir algo malo hasta que ocurre. Además, no paraba de decirte que la gente de aquí daba asco y que no debías intimar ni con tu compañera de cuarto ni con nadie, ¿no es así?

—Bueno... Sí, pero...

—Pero nada. darien ha estado intentando aislarte de todo el mundo para poder tener más poder sobre ti. —hotaru sacudió la cabeza—. Estás mejor sin él.

Yo sabía que se equivocaba respecto a darien, pero también era consciente de que no había pasado tanto tiempo a su lado para conocerlo a fondo.

¿Por qué había empezado darien a criticar a mis padres? La única vez que nos había visto a todos juntos había sido en el cine y ellos se habían mostrado cordiales y afectuosos. Darien había dicho que se guiaba por mi patético intento de fuga del primer día de clase, pero no sabía si creerle. Si tenía algún problema con mis padres, era obvio que se lo había inventado él por alguna extraña y paranoica razón con la que yo no quería tener nada que ver.

Posibles explicaciones acudieron a mi mente sin ser invitadas. Tal vez había tenido una novia antes de mí, por Europa, una chica elegante y sofisticada que había viajado alrededor del mundo, cuyos padres habían sido unos pedantes y se habían comportado injustamente con él. Quizá le habían cerrado la puerta en las narices, o incluso le habían prohibido volver a ver a su hija nunca más, y por eso ahora estaba escarmentado y no confiaba en nadie.

La historia que había acabado de inventarme no me ayudó en lo más mínimo. Primero: me hizo sentir mal por darien, como si comprendiera por qué se había comportado de ese modo tan extraño cuando él no era así en realidad. Y segundo: me hizo sentir insegura al compararme con una teórica novia europea y sofisticada... ¿Y qué hay más patético que sentirse amenazada por una persona que ni siquiera existe?

Creo que hasta ese momento, hasta separarnos y tener razones de peso para mantenerme alejada de él, no comprendí lo importante que darien era para mí. La clase de Química, la única a la que íbamos juntos, era una hora de tortura diaria. Era como si lo sintiera cerca de mí igual que se siente el calor que desprende el fuego de un hogar en una habitación fría. Sin embargo, no me dirigí a él en ningún momento, y él hizo otro tanto, respetando el silencio que yo había impuesto y que mantenía. Me resultaba imposible imaginar que él estuviera sufriendo más que yo. La lógica dictaba que lo mejor para mí era alejarme de él, pero la lógica me importaba bien poco. Lo echaba de menos a todas horas y daba la impresión de que, cuanto más me decía que lo dejara en paz, más deseaba estar con él.

¿Se sentiría él igual? No tenía ni idea; lo único que sabía era que se equivocaba respecto a mis padres.

—¿Cómo estás, serena? —me preguntó mi madre con ternura, mientras aclarábamos los platos de la cena del domingo.

No había dormido bien, apenas había probado bocado y lo único que me apetecía era esconder la cabeza debajo de una manta los siguientes dos años más o menos. Sin embargo, por primera vez en mi vida no tenía ganas de compartir mis preocupaciones con ellos. Eran sus profesores y no sería justo para él que les contara lo que darien opinaba de ellos. Además, hablar del hecho de que darien y yo al parecer habíamos acabado incluso antes de empezar solo habría conseguido ahondar en la herida.

—Estoy bien.

Mis padres intercambiaron una mirada. Sabían que estaba mintiendo, pero no me presionaron.

—¿Sabes qué? No hace falta que te vuelvas ya a tu habitación —dijo mi padre, dirigiéndose hacia el equipo de música.

—¿De verdad?

Por lo general, según las normas de la cena de los domingos, debía regresar a mi dormitorio para ponerme a estudiar poco después de acabar de cenar.

—La noche está despejada y se me ha ocurrido que tal vez te gustaría echar una ojeada por el telescopio. Además, estaba a punto de poner Frank Sinatra y sé lo que te gusta la voz.

—_Fly Me to the Moon_ —le pedí, y al cabo de escasos segundos Frank cantaba para nosotros.

Les enseñé la galaxia de Andrómeda. Les pedí que primero buscaran Pegaso en el firmamento y que luego se dirigieran hacia el noreste hasta que toparan con el suave y difuso resplandor de un billón de estrellas lejanas. Después de eso, pasé un buen rato paseándome por el cosmos y saludando a las estrellas conocidas como a mis viejas amigas.

Al día siguiente, vi a darien en el pasillo de camino a la clase de Historia en el mismo momento en que él me vio a mí. La luz tamizada por los cristales de la vidriera lo bañaba con los colores del otoño, y pensé que nunca había estado tan guapo.

Sin embargo, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, el momento perdió toda su belleza. Darien parecía resentido, y tan desorientado y desamparado como yo desde la pelea del restaurante, que por un angustioso momento me sentí responsable de su desdicha. Sin embargo, en sus ojos también adiviné el sentimiento de culpabilidad, aunque enseguida apretó la mandíbula y dio media vuelta, con los hombros ligeramente vencidos. Segundos después, había desaparecido entre la marea de uniformes, una persona invisible más de Medianoche.

Tal vez estuviera repitiéndose una vez más que lo mejor era mantenerse alejado de la gente. Recordé cómo se había comportado estando juntos, mucho más relajado y feliz, más libre, y la idea de que yo hubiera podido obligarle a apartarse de los demás se me hizo insoportable.

—darien está de un bajón que no veas —me informó Vic ese mismo día, cuando nos topamos en la escalera un poco después. Por una vez en su vida, Vic iba vestido de manera formal, al menos de los tobillos para arriba porque las deportivas rojas de bota que llevaba en los pies definitivamente no formaban parte del uniforme—. Vale, de todos modos el tío siempre ha tenido sus rollos raros, pero es que está raro que te cagas. Superraro. Megarraro. Rarito extremo.

Vic hizo una cruz con los brazos para dibujar la «x» de extremo.

—¿Te ha enviado para que defiendas su caso? —dije, con intención de parecer desenfadada, aunque creo que no me salió muy bien; tenía la voz tan carrasposa que cualquiera habría adivinado que había estado llorando, incluso alguien tan despistado como Vic.

—No me ha envidado él, no le pega. —Vic se encogió de hombros—. Es que me preguntaba de qué va este drama.

—No hay ningún drama.

—Ya lo creo que sí, un dramón, y ya veo que tú no vas a soltar prenda; pero, eh, no pasa nada, porque no es asunto mío.

Menudo chasco. Me habría enfadado si darien hubiera enviado a Vic para discutir el asunto en su nombre, pero aun fue peor comprender que darien iba a darse por vencido sin luchar.

—Vale.

Vic me dio un codazo amistoso.

—Tú y yo seguimos siendo amigos, ¿no? Que sepáis que en este divorcio tenéis la custodia compartida. Amplios derechos de visitas.

—¿Divorcio? —Me eché a reír a mi pesar. Solo a Vic se le ocurriría llamar divorcio al resultado de una primera cita que había salido mal—. Seguimos siendo amigos.

En realidad antes tampoco habíamos sido exactamente amigos, así que lo de «seguir siéndolo» era un poco exagerado, pero habría resultado de muy mal gusto sacar aquello a relucir. Además, Vic me gustaba.

—Excelente. Los bichos raros tienen que mantenerse unidos en estos sitios.

—¿Me estás llamando bicho raro?

—Es el mayor honor que puedo concederte. —Extendió los brazos mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, abarcándolo todo en ese gesto: los altos techos, las oscuras volutas de madera que enmarcaban vestíbulos y puertas, y la luz tamizada que se filtraba a través de los viejos ventanales y que dibujaba largas e irregulares sombras en el suelo—. Este lugar es la capital de lo raro. Lo que es raro aquí es normal en cualquier otro sitio. Bueno, al menos esa es mi opinión.

Suspiré.

—¿Sabes? Creo que tienes más razón que un santo.

Vic tenía toda la razón del mundo al decir que me convenía tener todos los amigos que pudiera en un lugar como la Academia Medianoche. No es que ese sitio me hubiera gustado nunca, pero el poco tiempo que había pasado con darien me había hecho comprender lo que se siente cuando no se está completamente sola, y ahora que lo había perdido, el relieve de mi desamparo resaltaba con mayor nitidez. Saber lo distinto que podría haber sido solo conseguía que fuera aun más duro soportar la hostilidad y la intimidación que se respiraba en ese lugar.

El cambio de estación tampoco resultaba de mucha ayuda. El estilo gótico del edificio había quedado ligeramente suavizado por la exuberante hiedra y las lomas cubiertas de césped. Los ventanales estrechos y la luz de tintes extraños no habían conseguido enmascarar por completo el fulgor del sol de finales de verano. Sin embargo, ahora anochecía cada vez más pronto, lo que hacía que Medianoche pareciera más aislada que nunca. A medida que bajaban las temperaturas, un frío perpetuo se deslizaba en las aulas y los dormitorios y a veces parecía que los flecos de la escarcha en los cristales estuvieran intentando abrirse camino a través del vidrio. Incluso las bellas hojas otoñales susurraban estremecidas por el rumor solitario del viento. Ya habían empezado a caer y dejaban las primeras ramas desnudas como garras descarnadas que escarbaban en un cielo encapotado.

Me pregunté si los fundadores de la academia habrían instaurado el Baile de otoño para levantar el ánimo de los estudiantes en un momento del año tan lánguido.

—No creo —opinó diamante.

Compartíamos mesa en la biblioteca. Me había invitado a estudiar con él un par de días después del fatídico viaje a Riverton. En mi antiguo colegio no había estudiado con nadie, porque «estudiar» normalmente se convertía en «hablar y gandulear», y luego los trabajos se hacían interminables. Prefería llevarme los deberes y hacerlos yo sola. Resultó que diamante era de la misma opinión y habíamos pasado un montón de tiempo juntos en las últimas dos semanas, trabajando el uno al lado del otro sin apenas intercambiar una palabra durante horas. De hecho, no hablábamos hasta que empezábamos a recoger los libros.

—Sospecho que los fundadores de la academia adoraban el otoño. Creo que saca a relucir la verdadera naturaleza de Medianoche.

—Por eso necesitarían animarse.

Diamante sonrió y se colgó la cartera de cuero al hombro.

—No es la peor academia sobre la faz de la tierra, serena. —diamante solo quería provocarme, aunque su preocupación por mí era genuina—. Me gustaría que te lo pasaras mejor aquí.

—Ya somos dos —dije, echando un vistazo al rincón donde unos minutos antes había visto que darien estaba leyendo.

Seguía allí. Su cabello reflejaba la luz de la lamparilla, pero él ni siquiera se dignó a volver la vista hacia nosotros.

—Podría gustarte si de verdad le dieras una oportunidad. —diamante sujetó la puerta de la biblioteca para que yo pasara—. Deberías explorar un poco más y poner un poco más de tu parte para conocer gente.

Me lo quedé mirando.

—¿Como mina?

—Corrijo: poner un poco más de tu parte para conocer a la gente adecuada.

Cuando diamante dijo «adecuada» no se refería a los más ricos o a los más populares, se refería a los que realmente valía la pena conocer. Hasta el momento, el único de los alumnos típicamente de allí que pudiera valer la pena conocer era el propio diamante, así que pensé que tampoco lo estaba haciendo tan mal.

—No creo que Medianoche sea adecuada para nadie —le confesé—. Al menos seguro que para mí no. Sé que cumple con su cometido, pero te aseguro que cuando acaben las clases seré la persona más feliz del mundo.

—Yo también, pero no por la misma razón. —diamante caminaba a mi lado con paso lento, midiendo su larga zancada con cuidado para que yo no me quedara atrás. A veces me sorprendía lo grande que era, alto y fornido, de constitución fuerte, y sentía un extraño y pequeño hormigueo en el estómago—. Gracias a Medianoche, tengo la sensación de que puedo llegar a comprender el mundo, a manejarme en él sin problemas. Las materias nuevas que estudio, todo lo que aprendo... Es como si estuviera impaciente por salir ahí fuera para probarlo por mi cuenta.

Su entusiasmo no bastaba para conseguir reconciliarme con la academia, pero me hizo sonreír por primera vez en lo que ya me parecían siglos.

—Bueno, al menos uno de los dos es feliz.

—Espero que ambos lo seamos dentro de poco —contestó diamante, en voz baja.

Tenía sus ojos negros clavados en mí y volví a sentir el cálido hormigueo.

Habíamos llegado al pasadizo abovedado que conducía al ala de los dormitorios de las chicas, y diamante se detuvo justo en la frontera. Era fácil imaginárselo en el siglo XIX, con sus finos modales. Una sonrisa asomó a mis labios al pensar en él haciendo una reverencia.

Diamante parecía a punto de decir algo, pero en ese momento apareció ray, quien por lo visto ya había acabado de estudiar.

—Ah, serena, estás aquí. —Entrelazó su brazo con el mío con toda naturalidad, como si fuéramos amigas íntimas—. Tienes que explicarme los deberes que nos han puesto en Tecnología moderna, no entiendo nada.

—Esto... De acuerdo. —Volví la vista atrás mientras me arrastraban por el pasillo y le dije adiós con la mano a diamante, quien parecía más divertido que molesto—. Estábamos hablando —le susurré a ray.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —respondió del mismo modo—. Así se quedará con las ganas de seguir hablando contigo y, cuantas más ganas tenga, antes irá a buscarte.

—¿De verdad?

—Te lo digo por experiencia. Además, no es broma, necesito que me ayudes con los deberes.

No era la primera vez que tenía que auxiliar a ray en esa asignatura en concreto, ni la última que me preguntaba por qué me molestaba en decir que sí a todo.

—Ningún problema —contesté en un suspiro.

Ray rió tontamente y por un momento casi me pareció una cría.

—Si te interesa mi opinión, diamante es el hombre más atractivo de la escuela. No es que sea mi tipo precisamente, pero ¿has visto qué espalda? ¿Y esos ojos oscuros? Te lo has montado bien.

—Solo somos amigos —protesté, mientras regresábamos a nuestro cuarto.

—Solo amigos, ya —dijo ray, con ojillos traviesos—. Me pregunto si mina estaría de acuerdo.

Levanté las manos para intentar cortar esa conversación antes de que se volviera más incómoda de lo que ya era.

—No le digas nada a mina de esto, ¿vale? No quiero problemas.

Ray enarcó una ceja.

—¿Que no le hable de qué? Creía que me habías dicho que no había nada que contar.

—Si quieres que te ayude con los deberes, será mejor que dejes el tema. Ya.

Ligeramente ofendida, ray se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras. Yo en tu lugar estaría encantada de atraer la atención de un tipo como diamante, pero, de acuerdo, hablemos de los deberes en su lugar.

Para ser sincera, me halagaba gustarle a diamante. No tenía demasiado claro que él quisiera ser otra cosa más que amigos, pero estaba convencida de que a veces tonteaba conmigo. Después del desastre con darien, sentaba muy bien que alguien coqueteara conmigo como si de verdad fuera guapa y fascinante en vez de la chica tímida y patosa del rincón.

Diamante era amable, inteligente y tenía un sentido del humor muy fino. Le caía bien a todo el mundo, seguramente porque todo el mundo parecía caerle bien a él. Incluso hotaru, quien detestaba a prácticamente todos los alumnos «legítimos», lo saludaba por los pasillos y él siempre respondía. No era ni un pedante ni se comportaba de manera fría y distante. Además de ser irresistible.

En definitiva: era todo lo que una chica podía pedir. Pero no era darien.

En mi antiguo colegio, los profesores siempre decoraban las aulas cuando llegaba Halloween. Se colocaban calabazas de plástico naranja en las ventanas para llenarlas de caramelos y barritas de chocolate, y las brujas de papel volaban por todas las paredes. El año pasado, la directora había colgado luces de colores en el marco de la puerta de su despacho, en la que también había un cartel que decía en letras verdes de caligrafía irregular: ¡Uh! Siempre me había parecido una horterada y jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza que algún día lo echaría de menos.

No se colgaban adornos en Medianoche.

—Igual creen que las gárgolas ya dan bastante miedo —sugirió hotaru mientras comíamos en su dormitorio.

Recordé la que había al otro lado de la ventana de mi habitación y traté de imaginarla envuelta en lucecitas de colores.

—Sí, ya sé a qué te refieres. Cuando la escuela ya es una mazmorra espantosa, húmeda y oscura de por sí, sobran los adornos de Halloween.

—Qué lástima que no podamos montar una casa encantada. Para los niños pequeños de Riverton, digo. Podríamos adornarla para que diera mucho miedo y disfrazarnos de demonios un fin de semana. Algunos de estos capullos ni siquiera tendrían que esforzarse demasiado. Podríamos recaudar dinero para la escuela.

—No creo que la Academia Medianoche ande escasa de fondos.

—Vale, tienes razón —admitió—, pero tal vez podríamos recaudar dinero para la beneficencia. Como un teléfono de ayuda, o un teléfono de la esperanza o algo así. Supongo que a la gente de aquí le importa un pimiento la beneficencia, pero tal vez lo harían para ponerlo en sus solicitudes de ingreso universitarias. Todavía no he oído mencionar la universidad a ninguna de ellas, seguramente porque esas estúpidas brujas tendrán parientes en Harvard o en Yale, o en una de esas, pero de todos modos tendrán que rellenar la solicitud, así que tal vez aprueben la idea, ¿no?

Veía pasar las imágenes a toda velocidad en mi cabeza: telarañas en las escaleras, las risas demoníacas de los alumnos rebotando contra las paredes del vestíbulo principal e inocentes niños pequeños mirándolo todo con ojos desorbitados por el terror mientras mina o lita agitaban unas uñas largas y negras sobre sus cabezas.

—Aunque ya es un poco tarde, solo quedan dos semanas para Halloween. Tal vez el año que viene.

—Si el año que viene vuelvo a estar aquí, por favor, pégame un tiro —rezongó hotaru, dejándose caer en su cama—. Mis padres dicen que voy a tener que aguantarme, que para eso me saqué una beca, para venir aquí, y que si no ya sé lo que me toca: volver a mi antiguo instituto público con sus detectores de metales y olvidarme de obtener una titulación. Pero es que tengo este sitio atragantado.

Me rugieron las tripas. La ensalada de atún y las galletas saladas que hotaru y yo habíamos compartido apenas habían conseguido matar el hambre. Tendría que comer algo más en mi habitación, pero no quería que hotaru se enterara.

—Seguro que la cosa mejora.

—¿Lo crees de verdad?

—No.

Nos miramos sin decir nada y de pronto estallamos en carcajadas.

A medida que las risas fueron apagándose, empecé a oír unos gritos, aunque alejados, al otro lado del vestíbulo principal. Hotaru se alojaba junto al pasadizo abovedado central que comunicaba los dormitorios de las chicas con la zona de aulas, de donde me parecía que procedían los gritos.

—Eh, ¿oyes eso?

—Sí. —hotaru se enderezó para prestar atención, apoyándose en los codos—. Creo que es una pelea.

—¿Una pelea?

—Confía en una persona que antes iba al peor instituto público de Boston. Reconozco una pelea cuando la oigo.

—Vamos.

Cogí la bolsa de los libros y me dirigí a la puerta, pero hotaru me agarró por la manga del jersey.

—¿Qué haces? ¿No querrás meterte en medio de una pelea? —dijo, mirándome con los ojos abiertos como platos—. No te busques problemas.

Tenía razón, pero no la escuché. Si había una pelea, tenía que asegurarme, por completo, de que darien no estaba implicado.

—Quédate si quieres, yo voy.

Hotaru me dejó ir.

Me dirigí a la carrera hacia el lugar del que procedían los gritos y ahora incluso chillidos.

—¡Acaba con él! —oí rugir a mina, como si estuviera disfrutando.

—¡Tíos, eh, tíos! —resonó la voz de Vic en el pasillo—. ¡Dejadlo ya!

Doblé la esquina con el corazón en un puño justo a tiempo de ver a nicolas dándole un puñetazo en la cara a darien.

Darien cayó de espaldas y quedó despatarrado en el suelo delante de todo el colegio. Los alumnos prototípicos de Medianoche se echaron a reír y mina incluso aplaudió. Darien tenía los labios manchados de sangre, que contrastaba fuertemente sobre su piel clara. Cuando me vio entre la gente, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Quizá la vergüenza dolía más que el puñetazo.

—No vuelvas a insultarme —le avisó nicolas, levantando las manos y mirándolas como si estuviera satisfecho de lo que acababan de hacer. Tenía los nudillos manchados con la sangre de darien—. O la próxima vez te callaré la boca para siempre.

Darien se enderezó sin apartar la mirada de nicolas y un extraño silencio se instaló entre los presentes. Como si de repente todo fuera mucho más serio de lo que parecía, como si la pelea no hubiera hecho más que empezar. Sin embargo, no fue miedo lo que sentí, sino expectación. Impaciencia. Deseo de venganza.

—La próxima vez te aseguro que acabará de otra manera.

—Sí, no lo dudo —contestó nicolas, con desenfado—, la próxima vez te dolerá de veras.

Nicolas se marchó a grandes zancadas, siendo considerado como un héroe por mina y quienes lo siguieron. Los demás se apresuraron a desperdigarse antes de que apareciera algún profesor. Solo nos quedamos Vic y yo.

Vic se arrodilló junto a darien.

—Por cierto, menuda pinta, das pena.

—Gracias por la delicadeza.

Darien respiró hondo y soltó un gruñido. Vic le sirvió de apoyo y le ofreció un pañuelo de papel acolchado para que se limpiara la sangre que le goteaba de la nariz.

Yo no sabía qué decir, solo podía pensar en el aspecto lastimoso que tenía darien. Estaba claro que nicolas había podido con él.

Desde el incidente en la pizzería, consideraba a darien un tipo más duro de lo que había creído en un principio, alguien que se metía en peleas a la primera de cambio porque sí, sin motivo alguno. Y ahora acababa de meterse en otra. ¿Acaso no demostraba eso que yo tenía razón? ¿O el hecho de que se hubiera llevado la peor parte demostraba que, después de todo, darien no era el tipo duro que había imaginado?

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté al fin.

—Sí, no pasa nada. —Lucas ni siquiera me miró—. En realidad solo se necesitan un par de muelas, las demás son de recambio.

—¿Te ha saltado un diente? —preguntó Vic, palideciendo por momentos.

—Me baila uno, pero creo que aguantará. —darien esperó unos segundos antes de dirigirse a mí—. Te dije que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano.

Me había dicho que algún día sería un marginado en Medianoche y estaba claro que ese día había llegado, pero ¿por qué intentaba dar a entender que había sido él quien me había dejado por mi propio bien? Era yo la que había roto nuestra relación.

—Lo importante es que estés bien —dije.

Volví a dejarlo, esta vez despatarrado en el suelo. Tal vez así comprendería cuál de los dos estaba dejando a quién.

Me embargó una profunda tristeza y una sensación de desamparo que me sacudió los hombros y me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Me mordí el labio con tanta fuerza que me hice sangre. Me habría reconfortado volver al dormitorio de hotaru, pero todavía no estaba preparada para enfrentarme a sus preguntas, así que me encaminé hacia la biblioteca para esconderme durante la siguiente media hora hasta la clase de Ciencias Políticas. Seguro que encontraría algo que leer, tal vez un libro de astronomía, incluso una revista de moda. Quizá me sentiría mejor si me ocultaba detrás de un libro durante un rato.

Al acercarme a la puerta, esta se abrió de par en par y por ella asomó diamante, quien echó un cómico vistazo al pasillo.

—¿Hay moros en la costa?

—¿Qué?

—Supongo que buscas refugio de la batalla campal entre darien y nicolas.

—La batalla se ha acabado. —Suspiré—. Ha ganado nicolas.

—Siento oír eso.

—¿De verdad? Creía que darien no le caía bien a casi nadie.

—No voy a negar que es un poco liante —dijo diamante—, pero nicolas no se queda atrás y él ya tiene aquí quien le apoye. Supongo que siento debilidad por el más débil.

Me apoyé contra la pared. Estaba agotada, como si ya fuera medianoche en vez de media tarde.

—A veces se respira tanta tensión en este lugar que me sorprende que el edificio no se haga añicos como el cristal.

—Pues relájate. No estudies durante un rato —me propuso diamante, zalamero.

—No vengo a estudiar. Creo que solo iba a pasar el rato.

—A pasar el rato... ¿en la biblioteca? Vale. ¿Sabes qué? —Se inclinó ligeramente hacia mí—. Tienes que salir más.

No tenía ganas de reír, pero hice un esfuerzo por sonreír.

—Me subestimas.

—Entonces permíteme proponerte algo. —diamante vaciló lo suficiente para darme tiempo a adivinar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Me cogió la mano—. Ven conmigo al Baile de otoño.

A pesar de las insinuaciones y las bromas de ray, jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza que diamante pudiera pedirme que fuera al baile con él. Era el chico más guapo de la escuela y podría haber invitado a quien le diera la gana. Aunque nos llevábamos bien y éramos amigos, y a pesar de no ser inmune a su irresistible encanto, jamás lo habría imaginado.

Ni que me lo pidiera, ni que mi primer impulso fuera decirle que no.

Si bien habría sido una grandísima estupidez. La única razón que se me ocurría para rechazar la invitación de diamante era la esperanza de que me lo pidiera otra persona y esa otra persona no iba a pedírmelo porque yo la había echado de mi lado para siempre.

Diamante me miró con infinita ternura y, al ver esos ojos celestes tan esperanzados, solo pude contestar:

—Será un placer.

—Genial. —Cuando sonreía de esa manera, se le marcaba más el hoyuelo de la barbilla—. Nos lo pasaremos bien.

—Gracias por pedírmelo.

Sacudió la cabeza y me miró como si no creyera lo que acababa de oír.

—El afortunado soy yo, créeme.

Le sonreí porque esa era una de las cosas más bonitas que nadie me había dicho jamás. Una mentira como un piano teniendo en cuenta que el chico más popular de la escuela iba a llevar al gran baile a la friqui de la clase —no hacía falta decir quién era el afortunado de los dos—, pero muy bonito al fin y al cabo.

Sin embargo, no había sentimiento en esa sonrisa. Me desprecié por mirar el apuesto rostro de diamante deseando que fuera el de darien, pero no pude evitarlo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Listo uno mas.

No les parece raro lo que esta pasando en este lugar?

Que secreto esconde medianoche?

Porque se peleo darien con nicolas?

Que se trama diamante?

En el próximo capitulo se irán a enterar.

para que ya han leido antes mis historias debo decirles que estoy escribiendo una noche diferente es solo que no me llegaban las palabras indicadas y tambien quiero comentarles que estoy escribiendo otra pero todavia no se que nombre ponerle. ja

usagi


	7. Chapter 7

Medianoche …

_Nota Aclaratoria: Esta es una adaptación de la historia medianoche de la gran escritora Claudia Gray, los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi_

Hola a todos, ya se y perdon por desaparecer pero les traigo este capitulo que va a dejar algunas dudas y aclarar otras, el gran baile donde asistirán diamante y serena. Y darien? Ja. Lean por favor. Por motivo de mi cumple el 24 de septiembre me he apurado en subirlo.

Espero que lo disfruten-

CAPITULO 7

Los primeros paquetes llegaron con el reparto del correo de Halloween: enormes cajas de cartón, algunas de las cuales llevaban impresas elegantes etiquetas de tiendas caras, unas cuantas con direcciones de Nueva York y París. La de ray venía de Milán.

—Amy. ¿No crees que es un color precioso? —El papel de tisú crujió al sacar el vestido para el Baile de otoño. Ray se puso la tela de seda de color claro sobre el cuerpo, supuestamente para que yo viera cómo le quedaba, aunque lo que en realidad le apetecía era estrecharlo contra ella—. Sé que ahora mismo no está de moda, pero lo adoro.

—Vas a estar guapísima. —Era fácil adivinar que ese color casaría a la perfección con su tono de piel—. Debes de haber ido a cientos de fiestas como esta.

Ray fingió modestia.

—Ah, con el tiempo todas parecen iguales. ¿Será tu primer baile?

—Celebraron un par en mi antiguo colegio —dije, sin mencionar que se hicieron en el gimnasio y que de la música se encargó el friqui de audiovisuales, quien se dedicó a poner sus mezclas cutres.

Ray no habría sabido de qué le hablaba, y habría entendido menos aún el hecho de que yo me pasara ambos bailes de pie como un pasmarote, apoyada contra una pared, o escondida en el lavabo de las chicas.

—Bueno, pues te vas a llevar una sorpresa muy agradable. Ya no se celebran bailes como estos. Son mágicos, serena, de verdad.

Se le iluminó el rostro al pensar en ello y deseé poder compartir su emoción.

Las dos semanas que transcurrieron entre la invitación de Diamante y el baile fueron muy confusas a causa del torbellino de emociones que me lanzaba en direcciones opuestas cada dos por tres. Tan pronto estaba con mi madre mirando vestidos en un catálogo para elegir el que más me gustara, como horas después empezaba a echar tanto de menos a darien que apenas podía respirar. Diamante me sonrió para darme ánimos durante una de las clases interrogatorio de la señora Beryl, y solo pensar en la magnífica persona que era hizo que me embargara una oleada de culpabilidad porque creí estar dándole falsas esperanzas. No es que él se hubiera arrodillado delante de mí y me hubiera prometido amor eterno, pero estaba convencida de que esperaba de mí algo más profundo de lo que yo sentía por él.

De noche, tumbada en la cama, imaginaba que diamante me besaba y me sujetaba la cara entre sus manos. No significaba nada, podría haber estado recordando una escena de una película. Luego, a medida que me adormecía y mis pensamientos empezaban a divagar, las fantasías cambiaban. Los ojos oscuros que tenía clavados en mí se volvían de color azul cielo y era darien quien estaba conmigo, sus labios sobre los míos. Nunca había besado a nadie, pero conseguía imaginarlo con claridad meridiana mientras me revolvía inquieta bajo las sábanas. Mi cuerpo parecía mucho más experto que yo. Se me aceleraba el corazón, notaba las mejillas encendidas por el calor y había veces que apenas conseguía dormir. Las fantasías con darien eran mejores que cualquier sueño.

Me dije que no podía seguir así. Iba a asistir al Baile de otoño con el chico más guapo de toda la escuela. Era lo único realmente bueno que me había ocurrido hasta el momento en la Academia Medianoche y quería disfrutarlo. Sin embargo, por mucho que me lo repitiera, en realidad nunca conseguía llegar a convencerme de que el baile fuera a alegrarme la vida.

Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando me puse el vestido la noche del baile.

—He metido un poco la cintura. —Mi madre llevaba una cinta métrica colgada del cuello y unos cuantos alfileres prendidos en los puños de la camisa. Sabía coser cualquier prenda que se te pasara por la cabeza, en realidad era una artista de la aguja, y me había modificado el vestido comprado por catálogo. Sin embargo, no había manera de que hiciera lo mismo con los uniformes. Se escudaba en la excusa de que no tenía tiempo y acabó sugiriéndome que aprendiera a coser, aunque sin éxito. Mi madre no era amante de las máquinas de coser, y yo no me imaginaba pasándome las tardes libres de los domingos aprendiendo a usar el dedal—. También he bajado un poco el cuello.

—¿Quieres que me exhiba delante de los chicos? —Nos echamos a reír. Sería un poco ridículo que me comportara con pudor estando allí de pie delante de ella en bragas y con un sostén sin tirantes—. Esto y los kilos de maquillaje que llevo... Creo que estás buscándote un problema con papá.

—Tu padre lo superará, sobre todo cuando vea lo guapa que vas a estar.

Me puse el vestido, de color negro azulado, que susurró suavemente cuando mi madre me ayudó a enfundármelo. Al subirme la cremallera del costado, creí que me lo había ceñido demasiado, pero cuando abrochó el corchete vi que todavía podía respirar. El corpiño, que acababa fundiéndose con la falda del vestido, me quedaba como un guante.

—Guau —susurré, alisando la tela suave y vaporosa con las manos, disfrutando del agradable tacto que tenía—. Quiero verme.

Mi madre me detuvo antes de que pudiera acercarme al espejo.

—Espera. Primero tengo que peinarte.

—¡Pero si solo quiero ver el vestido, no el pelo!

—Confía en mí. Ya verás como vale la pena esperar para ver el efecto completo. —Sonrió satisfecha—. Además, me lo estoy pasando bomba.

No podía decirle que no a la mujer que se había pasado la última semana retocando el vestido, así que me senté en el borde de la cama y dejé que empezara a peinarme y a trenzarme el pelo.

—diamante es un chico muy majo —dijo—. Al menos esa es la impresión que da.

—Sí, sí que lo es.

—Hum... No pareces muy convencida.

—No es eso. Al menos, no pretendo dar esa impresión. —Así no iba a conseguir engañar a nadie, ni siquiera a mí—. Es que no lo conozco demasiado, nada más.

—Os pasáis estudiando juntos todo el tiempo. Yo diría que lo conoces bastante bien para una primera cita. —Los diestros dedos de mi madre me entretejieron una elegante trenza en la sien—. ¿Tiene algo que ver con darien? ¿Qué os ha ocurrido?

«Intentó ponerme en vuestra contra y luego se metió en una pelea con unos obreros de la construcción en la ciudad, mamá. Así que ya ves que es lógico que sea él con quien quiero estar. Ahora seguramente papá y tú querréis salir detrás de darien con antorchas en la mano.»

—En realidad nada. No estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Eso es todo.

—Pero a ti sigue gustándote —dijo mi madre con tanta dulzura que me entraron ganas de volverme y abrazarla—. Si te sirve de consuelo, salta a la vista que diamante y tú tenéis más en común. Es una persona seria. Aunque ya estoy anticipándome. Tienes dieciséis años y no te hace falta pensar en relaciones serias, lo que necesitas es pasártelo bien en el baile.

—Me lo pasaré bien. Solo llevar este vestido ya hace que merezca la pena.

—Le falta algo. —Mi madre se colocó delante de mí e inspeccionó su trabajo con las manos en jarras, hasta que se le iluminó la cara—. ¡Eureka!

—Mamá, ¿qué haces? —Para mi espanto, se acercó al telescopio con las tijeras en la mano y empezó a cortar los extremos de las ristras de papel de estrellas de origami—. ¡Mamá! ¡Esas me gustaban mucho!

—Ya lo arreglaremos después. —Tenía dos hileras pequeñas en las manos, las que tenían las estrellas más pequeñitas en los extremos. La pintura plateada lanzó un destelló al ponérmelas en las manos—. Aguanta un momento.

—Estás como una cabra —dije al comprender lo que pretendía hacer.

—A ver si ahora dices lo mismo —dijo mi madre, después de colocar el último prendedor en su lugar y obligarme a dar media vuelta para que me viera en el espejo—. Mira.

Al principio me costó creer que quien se reflejaba en el espejo fuera yo. El vestido negro azulado hacía que mi piel pareciera tan suave y perfecta como la seda. El maquillaje no se diferenciaba demasiado del que solía llevar, pero las manos expertas de mi madre le habían aportado un matiz más difuminado. Diminutas trenzas de distintos anchos arrancaban desde la frente y luego mi cabello rubio caía por detrás, hasta el cuello, como debían de haberlo llevado las mujeres en la Edad Media. En vez de una diadema de flores como las que lucían en las fotos antiguas, yo llevaba estrellas plateadas en el pelo, lo bastante pequeñas para que parecieran horquillas adornadas, que desprendían destellos cada vez que movía la cabeza para mirarme desde todos los ángulos.

—¡Mamá! ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de mi madre. Con todo el cariño del mundo: era una boba.

—Teniendo una hija guapísima.

Mi madre no paraba de decirme que era guapa, pero nunca la había creído hasta ese momento. No era una chica de portada de revista como mina o ray, pero no estaba nada mal.

Al entrar en el comedor, mi padre pareció sorprenderse tanto como yo. Mis padres se abrazaron.

—Lo hicimos bien, ¿eh? —le susurró mi madre.

—Ni que lo digas.

Se besaron como si no estuviera allí. Carraspeé.

—Esto... Chicos. ¿No eran los adolescentes los que se lo hacían en los bailes de gala?

—Perdona, cariño. —Mi padre me puso una mano en el hombro. La sentí fría, como si yo desprendiera calor—. Estás deslumbrante. Espero que diamante sea consciente de lo afortunado que es.

—Más le vale —dije, y se rieron.

Temí que mis padres quisieran bajar conmigo, pero para mi alivio se quedaron arriba. Eso habría sido llevar la vigilancia del alumnado demasiado lejos. Además, me alegré de tener unos minutos para mí sola de camino al baile. Me recogí la falda del vestido con una mano mientras descendía los escalones como en una nube. Esos momentos me dieron la oportunidad de convencerme de que todo aquello era real y no un sueño.

De abajo llegaba el rumor de la gente, las risas y los suaves compases de la música. El baile ya había empezado y yo me estaba retrasando. Esperaba que ray tuviera razón en lo de hacer esperar a los chicos.

Acababa de descender el último escalón de piedra y pisar el gran vestíbulo iluminado por la luz de las velas, cuando diamante se volvió hacia mí como si hubiera sentido mi presencia. Al mirarlo a los ojos y ver el modo en que había clavado su mirada en mí, comprendí que ray tenía toda la razón del mundo.

—Serena, estás deslumbrante —dijo, acercándose.

—Tú también. —diamante llevaba un esmoquin clásico, como los de Cary Grant en los cuarenta. Sin embargo, por guapo que estuviera, no pude evitar echar un vistazo al gran salón que había a su espalda—. Uau —se me escapó.

El vestíbulo principal estaba adornado de enramadas de hiedra, y lo habían iluminado con altas velas blancas que habían colocado delante de las antiguas bandejas de latón batidas a mano para que reflejaran la luz. La banda de música estaba en una pequeña plataforma en uno de los rincones. No se trataba de un grupo de rockeros con téjanos y camisetas, sino de una clásica orquesta de baile cuyos miembros iban vestidos con esmóquines incluso más formales que el de diamante, y que en esos momentos estaba interpretando un vals. Había muchas parejas en la pista de baile, perfectamente alineados, como la escena de un cuadro del siglo XIX. También había varios alumnos nuevos apoyados contra las paredes, chicos con trajes intencionadamente horteras o a la última y chicas con vestidos cortos de lentejuelas, y todos parecían ser muy conscientes de no haber sabido elegir el modelo para la ocasión.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta de que debería habértelo preguntado antes: ¿sabes bailar el vals? —diamante me ofreció el brazo.

—Sí. Bueno, más o menos —dije, aceptándolo—. Mis padres me han enseñado algunos bailes antiguos, pero nunca he practicado con nadie que no fuera ellos. O en ningún otro sitio que no fuera mi casa.

—Es la primera vez de todo. —Me condujo al centro del gran salón, de modo que la luz de las velas brillaba con más fuerza a nuestro alrededor—. Vamos allá.

Diamante nos incorporó a la rueda de baile con un solo giro, como si lo hubiera ensayado. Sabía perfectamente dónde debíamos colocarnos y cómo debíamos movernos. Las dudas que yo pudiera tener acerca de mis aptitudes para bailar el vals se desvanecieron de inmediato. Recordé los pasos sin esfuerzo y diamante era una pareja de baile consumada que, con su manaza en mi comparativamente diminuta espalda, me guiaba con pericia de experto. Antes de desaparecer de repente en el siguiente movimiento, atisbé a ray a un lado sonriéndome complacida.

Después de eso, el baile se alargó en una dilatada y feliz indefinición. Diamante nunca se cansaba de bailar y yo tampoco. La energía fluía a través de mí como la electricidad y tenía la sensación de ser capaz de seguir bailando durante días sin descanso. Las sonrisas de rey y la mirada incrédula de mina me confirmaron que estaba realmente guapa. Es más, me sentía así.

Hasta esa noche, no había descubierto hasta qué punto me gustaba ese tipo de baile. No solo me sabía los pasos, sino que los demás bailarines también. Las parejas formaban parte de la danza, todo el mundo se movía a la par, las mujeres extendían los brazos en el ángulo correcto en el momento justo. Las faldas de los vestidos, largas y amplias, giraban con nosotras y creaban hileras de remolinos de vivos colores delante de los zapatos negros de los chicos, mientras todos seguíamos el ritmo al compás de la música. No era limitativo, era liberador, te hacía olvidar la confusión y las dudas. Cada movimiento nacía del anterior. Tal vez eso era lo que se sentía al bailar ballet: un movimiento unísono para crear algo bello, incluso mágico.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado a la Academia Medianoche, sabía exactamente qué debía hacer. Sabía cómo moverme y cómo sonreír. Me sentía a gusto con diamante y me deleitaba con su cálida admiración. Encajaba.

Siempre me había negado a creer que algún día pudiera formar parte del mundo de Medianoche, pero en esos momentos el camino se abría ante mí, ancho, hondo y alentador...

«No quería quedarme a ver cómo caías en las garras de esa gente, una chica tan dulce como tú.»

La voz de darien resonó en mi cabeza con tanta claridad como si acabara de susurrarme al oído. Di un traspié y perdí el ritmo por completo en cuestión de segundos. Diamante me pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y se apresuró a sacarme de la pista de baile.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no pasa nada —mentí—. Es que... hace mucho calor. Creo que estoy un poco sofocada.

—Vamos a tomar el aire.

Al tiempo que diamante nos abría camino entre las parejas de baile, comprendí lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Me había sentido orgullosa de formar parte de Medianoche, un lugar donde los fuertes se aprovechaban de los débiles, donde la gente agraciada miraba a la normal y corriente por encima del hombro y donde el esnobismo era más importante que la amistad. Solo habían dejado de meterse conmigo una noche, y ya estaba dispuesta a olvidar lo capullos que eran la mayoría de ellos.

Recordar a darien me había hecho entrar en razón.

Salimos a los prados. No había profesores vigilando a la vista. Por lo visto, la señora Beryl y los demás maestros contaban con que el frío de finales de otoño mantuviera a la mayoría de los alumnos en el interior, y cuando el aire gélido me acarició los hombros y la espalda desnudos, lo comprendí perfectamente. Sin embargo, antes de que me diera tiempo de echarme a temblar, diamante se quitó la chaqueta del esmoquin y me la colocó sobre los hombros.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí, solo será un segundo.

Diamante se acercó un poco más, preocupado. Era todo un caballero, una buena persona, y honesto, y en esos momentos deseé que hubiera invitado a otra persona al baile, a una chica que supiera valorarlo de verdad.

—Vamos a dar un paseo —propuso.

—¿Un paseo?

—A no ser que prefieras regresar al baile...

—¡No! —Si volvía a entrar, el hechizo podría nublar mi mente una vez más y debía mantener la cabeza despejada hasta que consiguiera comprender lo que había estado a punto de hacer—. Quiero decir que... todavía no. Vamos.

Las estrellas titilaban en el cielo nocturno. Era una noche despejada, perfecta para observar el firmamento, y hubiera querido poder subir a la habitación de lo alto de la torre para mirar por el telescopio las estrellas distantes y alejarme de una vez del caos que me rodeaba. A nuestras espaldas, la música y el eco de las risas que procedían del baile fueron desvaneciéndose lentamente en la distancia a medida que nos adentrábamos en el bosque.

—Vale, ¿quién es él? —preguntó al final diamante.

—¿Quién?

—El chico del que estás enamorada.

Diamante sonrió con tristeza.

—¿Qué? —Estaba tan avergonzada, tanto por él como por mí, que intenté salir del apuro inventándome la respuesta—. No salgo con nadie.

—No me tomes por idiota, serena. Tengo suficiente experiencia para saber cuándo una mujer está pensando en otro hombre.

—Lo siento —contesté en voz baja, abochornada—. No pretendía hacerte daño.

—Podré soportarlo. —Colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros—. Somos amigos, ¿no? Y eso implica que deseo que seas feliz. Preferiría que lo fueras conmigo...

—diamante...

—... pero sé que no siempre es tan sencillo.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No, no lo es. Eres una magnífica persona y deberías ser tú quien ocupara mis pensamientos.

—No hay «deberías» que valgan cuando se trata de amor. Créeme. —La camisa blanca del esmoquin refulgía a la luz de la luna. Diamante nunca había estado tan guapo como en ese momento, en plena retirada—. ¿Se trata de ese Vic? A veces os veo hablar.

—¿Vic? —No pude por menos que echarme a reír—. No. Es muy majo, pero solo somos amigos.

—Entonces, ¿quién?

Al principio vacilé, pero luego comprendí que me apetecía decírselo después de lo mucho que se había estrechado nuestra amistad a lo largo de esas últimas semanas, en las que apenas nos habíamos separado. Diamante siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharme y, a pesar de que yo era más pequeña que él y estaba más mimada, se tomaba en serio mis opiniones. En realidad, lo que diamante pensara también era importante para mí.

—Darien Chiba.

—Él más débil gana una partida. —diamante no pareció muy complacido. Aunque, claro, ¿de qué iba a alegrarse cuando acababa de decirle que me gustaba otro chico?—. Ya sé qué ves en él.

—¿De verdad?

—Estoy convencido. Supongo que... es guapo.

—No es eso. —Quería que me entendiese—. No estoy diciendo que darien sea feo, pero es que es la única persona que comprende cómo me siento.

—Yo también podría hacerlo. O podría intentarlo. —diamante bajó la mirada e intuí que, a pesar de la entereza que demostraba, la conversación no le estaba resultando sencilla—. Se acabaron las súplicas. Lo prometo.

—Diamante, tú encajas aquí —dije con toda la delicadeza que pude—, por eso no puedes comprender cómo nos sentimos los que no pertenecemos a este lugar.

—Podrías encajar si quisieras.

—Es que no quiero.

Diamante enarcó una ceja.

—Entonces, tarde o temprano te encontrarás con problemas.

—No me refiero a eso. —diamante hablaba del futuro, de un futuro a años vista en el que yo no quería pensar teniendo ante mí un presente suficientemente caótico—. Me refiero al instituto. Tú has estado en todas partes y has visto mundo. No creo que puedas llegar a imaginar lo... Lo grande que es este lugar para mí, lo que me intimida. Si bajo la guardia, podría caer en la trampa de dejar que Medianoche decida quién y qué soy, y eso no es lo que quiero. Y eso es lo que comparto con darien.

Diamante meditó unos segundos y finalmente asintió. No creía haberlo convencido, pero al menos me había escuchado.

—Darien no es mala persona —admitió—, al menos por lo que sé. Lo he visto salir en defensa de alumnos a quienes estaban molestando y, por las cosas que dice en clase... parece inteligente.

Sonreí. Después de haberme pasado semanas enteras sin saber qué pensar de darien, era todo un alivio oír que alguien tenía algo bueno que decir de él. Sin embargo, diamante aún no había terminado.

—Pero tiene un carácter explosivo. De hecho, tú estabas cuando se peleo con nicolas, así que ya lo sabes. —Me sentí secretamente aliviada de que siamante no supiera nada de lo que había ocurrido en la pizzería de Riverton—. Y siempre está a la que salta. Entiendo que Medianoche pueda poner a la defensiva a alguien como él, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que él a veces sea...

—Imprevisible —dije—. Sí, ya lo sé. Es precisamente por eso que no sé si llegaremos a estar juntos alguna vez, pero tú mereces saber lo que siento.

—Lo único que digo es que vayas con cuidado. Si te hace daño, déjalo cuanto antes. —Me miró, ladeando una sonrisa—. Igual entonces te atrapo de rebote.

Coloqué una mano en su brazo.

—Estaría encantada.

Diamante me besó en la frente. Olía a humo de pipa y a cuero, y casi me arrepentí de no haber esperado a decirle todo aquello hasta después de que me hubiera besado de verdad, aunque solo hubiera sido por una vez.

—¿Lista para entrar? —me preguntó.

—Un minuto más. Me gusta estar aquí fuera. Además, esta noche se ven las estrellas.

—Es verdad, te gusta la astronomía... —Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y siguió caminando a mi lado mientras seguíamos adentrándonos en el bosque, alzando la vista hacia las constelaciones que titilaban a través de las ramas desnudas—. Esa es Orión, ¿verdad?

—Sí, el Cazador. —Alcé una mano para reseguir las piernas, el cinturón, el brazo estirado para asestar un golpe—. ¿Ves esa estrella tan brillante del hombro? Esa es Betelgeuse.

—¿Cuál?

Era probable que la astronomía no le interesaba lo más mínimo, pero pensé que tal vez se sentiría más cómodo si teníamos algo más de lo que hablar a parte de su desengaño amoroso. Sabía cómo se sentía.

—Esa, baja. —Al agacharse a mi lado, guié uno de sus brazos hacia arriba para indicarle la estrella con su propio dedo—. ¿La ves ahora?

Diamante sonrió.

—Creo que sí. ¿No hay una nebulosa en Orión?

—Sí, un poco más abajo. Te la enseñaré.

—¿Serena? —dijo alguien detrás de nosotros.

Diamante y yo nos volvimos en redondo. Había reconocido la voz de inmediato, pero no podía dar crédito a mis oídos. Tal vez las ganas de que fuera cierto me estaban jugando una mala pasada, pero allí en la oscuridad creí ver a darien vestido con su uniforme. Echaba fuego por los ojos, aunque no me miraba a mí, ni siquiera a los dos, únicamente a diamante.

—Darien, ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunté en un susurro.

—Asegurarme de que estás bien.

A diamante no le gustó aquello. Se enderezó.

—Serena está completamente a salvo.

—Es tarde. Ha anochecido. La has sacado aquí fuera, a solas...

—Ha venido paseando hasta aquí por su propia voluntad. —diamante respiró hondo, intentando no perder los estribos—. Si prefieres ser tú el acompañante de serena, adelante.

Darien se quedó perplejo. Esperaba un desafío, no una rendición.

—Entraré contigo —le dije a diamante.

A pesar de lo que acabábamos de hablar, o de lo que yo sintiera, diamante era mi pareja de baile y se lo debía, pero él sacudió la cabeza.

—No pasa nada. Se me han pasado las ganas de bailar.

—Gracias. Por todo —dije, aturdida y avergonzada, quitándome la chaqueta del esmoquin y abrazándome para resguardarme del frío aire nocturno.

—Si me necesitas, dímelo.

Diamante se puso la chaqueta con la mirada clavada en darien y a continuación se alejó caminando, solo, en dirección a la escuela.

—Eso ha sido completamente innecesario —murmuré en cuanto diamante desapareció de la vista.

—Se estaba abalanzando sobre ti.

—¡Le estaba enseñando las estrellas! —Me froté los brazos tratando de entrar en calor—. ¿Creíste que iba a besarme?

—No.

—Mentiroso.

Darien protestó.

—Vale, lo admito, solo quería alejarlo de ti. Pero entiende que no podía quedarme ahí plantado como un pasmarote mientras otro tipo te tiraba los tejos.

Se sacó la chaqueta del uniforme y me la ofreció. No fue un gesto tan elegante como había sido el de diamante, aunque en el caso de diamante se lo habían dictado sus buenos modales, era lo que se esperaba de un caballero, y en cambio a darien lo había empujado la desesperación de hacer algo que demostrara que podía cuidar de mí, al menos un poco.

Acepté la chaqueta y me la puse. El forro todavía conservaba el calor de su cuerpo.

—Gracias.

—Qué lástima que tape ese vestido.

Me miró de arriba a bajo y una sonrisilla asomó en la comisura de sus labios.

—Deja de tontear conmigo. —Aunque parte de mí deseaba que darien coqueteara conmigo toda la noche, sabía que no podíamos retrasar más aquella conversación—. Tenemos que hablar.

—De acuerdo. Hablemos.

Evidentemente, después de eso ninguno de los dos supo qué decir. Eché a andar, en parte para ganar tiempo, y darien me siguió. A cierta distancia de nosotros oímos el crujido de unas hojas, pero enseguida lo acompañaron unas risitas reprimidas. Por lo visto había más parejas que habían decidido perderse en el bosque esa noche y, por el ruido que hacían, se lo estaban pasando mejor que nosotros.

Finalmente comprendí que tendría que dar yo el primer paso.

—No deberías haber dicho aquello sobre mis padres.

—Estuvo fuera de lugar. —darien suspiró—. Se preocupan por ti. Eso es evidente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué les tienes esa manía tan rara?

Lo meditó unos instantes, sin saber por dónde empezar.

—No hemos hablado mucho de mi madre.

Parpadeé, sorprendida.

—No, creo que no.

—Se lo toma todo muy en serio. —darien no apartaba la vista de los pies mientras se abría paso a través del denso y suave manto de tostadas agujas de pino. Un poco más adelante había un manzano rodeado de la fruta caída que nadie había recogido. Las manzanas estaban macadas y blandas. Su aroma dulzón empalagaba el aire—. Intenta dirigir mi vida y no se le da nada mal.

—Me cuesta mucho imaginar a nadie dándote órdenes.

—Eso es porque no conoces a mi madre.

—Cambiará a medida que vayas haciéndote mayor —dije—. Antes mis padres solían ser mucho más protectores que ahora.

—No se parece a tus padres. —darien se echó a reír, aunque su risa me pareció extraña por algo que no supe definir—. Mi madre ve las cosas en blanco y negro. Dice que hay que ser fuerte para alcanzar tus metas. Por lo que a ella respecta, en el mundo solo hay dos tipos de personas: los depredadores y las presas.

—Eso suena un poco... extremista.

—Ese término la define muy bien. Respecto a mí, tiene muy claro quién debería ser y qué debería hacer. Puede que no esté siempre de acuerdo con ella, pero, en fin, no deja de ser mi madre. Sus palabras no me dejan indiferente. —Lanzó un hondo suspiro—. Seguramente parece antes una excusa que una explicación, pero tiene mucho que ver con mi comportamiento en Riverton.

Mientras iba dándole vueltas a lo que me contaba, empecé a comprender hasta qué punto lo explicaba todo: darien había asumido que mis padres intentaban dirigir mi vida porque era lo que su madre intentaba hacer con él.

—Lo entiendo, de verdad.

—Hace frío. —darien me dio la mano. El corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza—. Vamos. Volvamos a la escuela.

Continuamos caminando de vuelta a Medianoche. Salimos del bosque a los jardines, desde donde vimos las luces brillantes del salón y las siluetas de las parejas bailando. Imaginé cómo podría haber sido esa noche si darien y yo no hubiéramos discutido y él hubiera sido mi pareja para el Baile de otoño. Era casi demasiado perfecto para poder imaginarlo.

—No quiero entrar todavía.

—Hace frío.

—Tu chaqueta es muy calentita.

—Cuando la llevas puesta, sí.

Me sonrió. Darien siempre me parecía mayor que yo menos cuando sonreía.

—Espera un poquito —supliqué, tirando de él hacia el cenador que habíamos encontrado la noche de la hoguera—. Nos mantendremos calentitos el uno al otro.

—Hombre, si lo pintas de ese modo...

La tupida enredadera ocultaba las estrellas del firmamento cuando nos sentamos en el cenador. Darien me rodeó con sus brazos y con ese único gesto se desvanecieron todas las dudas y la confusión que habían estado acosándome las últimas semanas. Había creído ser feliz durante el baile, pero solo porque me había dejado llevar en medio del torbellino.

Ahora era diferente. Sabía dónde estaba, quién era y me sentía en paz conmigo misma. A pesar de que no había olvidado las razones que me habían hecho dudar de darien, cuando estábamos tan cerca confiaba en él por completo. No tenía miedo de nada en el mundo. Podía ser yo misma, sin inhibiciones. Cerré los ojos y froté mi nariz contra su cuello. Darien se estremeció, y no creí que hubiera sido por el frío.

—Sabes que solo quiero cuidar de ti, ¿verdad? —susurró. Sentí sus labios rozando mi frente—. Quiero que estés a salvo.

—No necesito que me protejas de ningún peligro, darien. —Lo abracé por la cintura y lo estreché contra mí, con fuerza—. Lo que necesito es que me protejas de la soledad. No te pelees por mí, quédate a mi lado. Eso es lo que necesito.

Se echó a reír. Una risa extraña y triste.

—Necesitas que alguien cuide de ti, que se asegure de que no pasa nada. Y yo quiero ser ese alguien.

Levanté la cabeza. Estábamos tan cerca que mis pestañas rozaron su barbilla y sentí el calor que desprendían nuestros cuerpos en el pequeño resquicio que separaba nuestras bocas.

—Darien, solo te necesito a ti —dije, reuniendo valor.

Darien me acarició la mejilla y rozó sus labios contra los míos. Ese primer contacto me cortó la respiración, pero había dejado de tener miedo. Estaba con darien y no podía pasarme nada.

Lo besé y descubrí que mis sueños no me habían engañado: sabía cómo besarlo, cómo tocarlo. Era un conocimiento que había atesorado en mi interior desde siempre, a la espera de la chispa que lo prendiera y lo avivara. Darien me estrechó contra su pecho con tanta fuerza que apenas pude respirar. Fue un beso profundo y lento, impetuoso y delicado, mil veces distinto. Perfecto en todas sus facetas.

Se me cayó la chaqueta de los hombros y mis brazos y hombros quedaron expuestos al aire. Deslizó las manos por mi espalda para protegerme del frío nocturno y sentí sus palmas en mis omóplatos y sus dedos en mi columna. El tacto de su piel sobre la mía fue muy agradable, mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado, y dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando de placer. Darien me besó en la boca, en las mejillas, en la oreja, en el cuello.

—Serena —dijo en un dulce susurro que sentí en la piel. Los labios de darien rozaban mi cuello—. Deberíamos parar.

—No quiero.

—Aquí fuera... No deberíamos... Dejarnos llevar...

—No tienes que parar.

Le besé el pelo y la frente. Solo podía pensar en que ahora me pertenecía, a mí y solo a mí.

Cuando nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse, el beso fue diferente, intenso, casi desesperado. Nuestras respiraciones se habían acelerado y nos impedían hablar. No existía nada en el mundo salvo él y esa voz monótona en mi interior que insistía una y otra vez en que él era mío, mío, mío...

Sus dedos rozaron el fino tirante del vestido y este se escurrió de mi hombro y dejó a la vista la curvatura superior de mi pecho. Darien dibujó con su pulgar una línea entre mi oreja y mi hombro. Deseé que no se detuviera, que me tocara como necesitaba que me tocaran. No pensaba racionalmente, de hecho apenas conseguía pensar. En aquel momento solo existía mi cuerpo y lo que me exigía. Sabía qué debía hacer, aunque ni siquiera llegara a imaginarlo todavía. Lo sabía.

Para, me dije. Sin embargo, darien y yo habíamos ido demasiado lejos para poder detenernos. Lo necesitaba, por completo, ahora.

Sujeté su rostro entre mis manos y posé mis labios suavemente en los suyos, en su barbilla, en su cuello. Y al ver el pulso de las venas latiendo bajo la piel, no pude reprimir mi sed de él.

Lo mordí en el cuello, con fuerza. Lo oí gritar de dolor, desconcertado, pero al mismo tiempo la sangre salió disparada hacia mi lengua y el espeso sabor metálico se propagó en mi interior como un incendio: ardiente, incontrolable, mortífero y bello. Al tragar, el sabor de la sangre de darien en mi garganta fue lo más dulce que había conocido hasta el momento.

Darien intentó separarse de mí, pero ya estaba muy debilitado. Lo cogí entre mis brazos cuando empezó a desplomarse para poder seguir bebiendo con avidez. Tenía la sensación de estar aspirando su alma junto con su sangre. Nunca habíamos estado tan unidos como en ese momento.

Mío, pensé. Mío.

En ese momento, el cuerpo de darien se relajó por completo: se había desmayado. Y el darme cuenta de su estado fue como un jarro de agua fría que me sacó del trance de golpe.

Respiré jadeante y solté a darien, que cayó desmadejado al suelo del cenador. El corte amplio y profundo que mis dientes habían dejado en su cuello, oscuro y húmedo a la luz de la luna, resplandecía como tinta derramada. Caía un pequeño hilillo de sangre sobre los tablones del suelo, donde estaba formándose un charco alrededor de una pequeña estrella plateada que se me había caído del pelo.

—Socorro —jadeé, sin aire, en un susurro apenas audible. Aún tenía los labios pegajosos y calientes por la sangre de darien—. Por favor, que alguien me ayude.

Descendí tambaleante los escalones del cenador, desesperada por encontrar a alguien, a quien fuera. Mis padres se pondrían hechos una furia, por no hablar de la señora Beryl, pero alguien tenía que ayudar a darien.

—¿Hay alguien ahí?

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —mina salió del bosque, visiblemente molesta. Llevaba arrugado el vestido blanco de encaje. Su pareja la seguía detrás. Por lo visto había interrumpido una sesión de morreo—. Un momento... Eso que tienes en la boca... ¿es sangre?

—Darien. —Estaba demasiado asustada para ni siquiera intentar explicarme—. Por favor, ayudad a darien.

Mina se retiró hacia atrás el largo cabello rubio y entró en el cenador, donde encontró a darien tendido en el suelo, con el cuello abierto.

—Dios mío —dijo con un hilo de voz y se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa taimada—. Ya era hora de que crecieras y te convirtieras en un vampiro como los demás.

Bueno hola a todas, me perdí un tiempo pero he vuelto para traerles este capitulo, sorprendente?

Nadie se lo esperaba, medianoche un colegio, mina y serena son vampiros!

Acaso todos lo son?

No te pierdas el siguiente capitulo.

Besos usagi.


	8. Chapter 8

Medianoche …

_Nota Aclaratoria: Esta es una adaptación de la historia medianoche de la gran escritora Claudia Gray, los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi_

**CAPITULO 8**

He matado a darien? ¿Está bien? —sollocé. No podía dejar de llorar. Mi madre me había pasado un brazo por encima de los hombros y dejé que me condujera lejos del cenador sin oponer resistencia. También había otros profesores encargándose de que los demás alumnos no se enteraran de lo que había ocurrido—. Mamá, ¿qué he hecho?

—Darien está vivo. —Nunca me había hablado con tanta dulzura—. Se pondrá bien.

—¿Estás segura?

—Del todo. —Fui tropezando en casi todos los escalones de piedra a medida que subíamos. Temblaba de la cabeza a los pies de tal modo que apenas podía mantenerme derecha. Se me habían deshecho las trenzas y mi madre iba acariciándome el pelo, que ahora me caía lacio alrededor de la cara—. Cariño, sube a mi habitación, ¿de acuerdo? Lávate la cara y tranquilízate.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Quiero estar con darien.

—Ni siquiera sabrá que estás a su lado.

—Mamá, por favor.

Iba a negarse, pero en ese instante comprendió que sería inútil discutir.

—Vamos.

Mí padre había llevado a darien a la cochera. Al entrar me pregunté por qué estaría dividida en estancias, con las paredes recubiertas de paneles de madera tintada de negro y llenas de fotografías de color sepia con viejos marcos ovalados. Luego recordé que la señora Beryl vivía allí. Estaba demasiado conmocionada para que me preocupara su presencia. Cuando intenté entrar en el dormitorio para ver a Lucas, mi madre sacudió la cabeza.

—Lávate la cara con agua fría, respira hondo y tranquilízate, cariño. Luego ya hablaremos. —Esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y añadió—: No pasa nada, ya lo verás.

Mis manos torpes y temblorosas buscaron a ciegas el pomo de cristal del baño. En cuanto me miré en el espejo, comprendí por qué mi madre había insistido tanto en que me lavara la cara: tenía los labios manchados con la sangre de darien y unas cuantas gotas me habían salpicado las mejillas. Abrí los grifos de inmediato, desesperada por eliminar las pruebas de lo que había hecho, pero cuando el agua fría empezó a correr entre mis dedos, me encontré mirando las manchas de sangre con mayor detenimiento. Tenía los labios muy rojos y seguían hinchados de haber estado besándonos.

Me pasé la punta de la lengua lentamente por el contorno de los labios. Volví a probar el sabor de la sangre de darien y fue como si en ese momento estuviera tan cerca de mí como cuando lo había tenido entre mis brazos.

Entonces se referían a esto, pensé. Mis padres siempre me habían dicho que algún día la sangre sería algo más que solo sangre, algo distinto a lo que traían de la tienda del carnicero y con lo que me alimentaban. Nunca había conseguido comprender a qué se referían, pero ahora lo sabía. En cierto modo, había sido como el primer beso con darien: mi cuerpo sabía lo que necesitaba y quería antes de que mi mente hubiera llegado a adivinarlo.

Pensé en darien recostándose para que pudiera besarlo, totalmente confiado. El sentimiento de culpa me hizo volver a llorar y me mojé la cara y la nuca con agua. Tuve que hacer varias inspiraciones hondas durante unos minutos antes de poder salir del baño por mi propio pie.

La cama de la señora Beryl era un armatoste de madera negra tallada con columnas en espiral que soportaban un dosel. Darien, inconsciente en medio de la cama, estaba tan blanco como las vendas que le envolvían el cuello, pero al menos respiraba.

—Está bien —susurré.

—Con la cantidad que bebiste no había bastante para matarlo. —Mi padre me miró por primera vez desde que había entrado corriendo en el cenador. Me mortificaba la posibilidad de tener que enfrentarme a su desaprobación o, teniendo en cuenta qué estaba haciendo cuando me asaltó la necesidad de morder a darien, su bochorno, pero estaba tranquilo, incluso se mostraba cariñoso—. Tienes que procurar beber más de medio litro en cada toma.

—Entonces, ¿por qué se ha desmayado?

—Es el efecto que tiene en ellos el mordisco —contestó mi madre, refiriéndose a los humanos con ese «ellos». Por lo general, intentaba no hacer distinciones. Le gustaba decir que la gente era gente de todas maneras, pero la línea divisoria entre nosotros nunca había estado tan clara—. Es como si se quedaran... hipnotizados, tal vez, o hechizados. Al principio se resisten, pero al poco caen en trance.

—De lo que tampoco podemos quejarnos, porque eso quiere decir que mañana no recordará nada. —Mi padre cogió la muñeca de darien para comprobar el pulso—. Nos inventaremos una historia para explicar lo de la herida, algo no demasiado rebuscado sobre un accidente. El viejo cenador tiene un par de travesaños sueltos, tal vez uno de ellos podría haberse caído y haberlo golpeado en la cabeza.

—No me gusta mentirle a darien.

Mi madre sacudió la cabeza.

—Cariño, ya sabes que hay cosas que la gente no tiene por qué saber.

—darien no es como la mayoría de la gente.

Lo que yo sabía y ellos ignoraban era que darien ya tenía sus sospechas acerca de la Academia Medianoche. Era evidente que desconocía la verdad sobre la escuela —de otro modo jamás habría cruzado la puerta de entrada—, pero sabía que ocurría algo, que allí había algo más de lo que se veía a simple vista. Estaba orgullosa del fino instinto de darien, sin olvidar que, al mismo tiempo, eso mismo lo complicaba todo.

Sin embargo, ¿cómo podía siquiera pasárseme por la cabeza decirle la verdad? ¿Perdona porque anoche estuve a punto de matarte? Asentí con la cabeza, lentamente, aceptando lo que debía hacer. Darien no podía saber hasta qué punto le había traicionado. No me lo perdonaría jamás, y eso teniendo en cuenta que me creyera cuando empezara a hablarle de vampiros y no pensara que me había vuelto loca, que sería lo más lógico.

—Vale —claudiqué—. Tenemos que mentir. Lo entiendo.

—Ojalá lo hubiera entendido yo —se lamentó la señora Beryl, con sequedad. Cruzó la puerta del dormitorio, con las manos entrelazadas delante de ella. En vez de sus típicas camisas de encaje y sus faldas oscuras, llevaba un vestido de gala morado oscuro y guantes negros de satén que le llegaban hasta los codos. Los pendientes de perla negra lanzaron un destello al sacudir la cabeza—. Ya sabíamos que íbamos a tener problemas de seguridad cuando aceptamos el ingreso de alumnos humanos en Medianoche. Hemos sermoneado a los alumnos mayores, hemos controlado los pasillos y hemos mantenido los grupos tan separados como nos ha sido posible, y con buenos resultados. O al menos eso creía yo. Jamás me lo habría esperado de usted, señorita tsukino.

Mis padres se pusieron en pie. Al principio creí que se trataba de una muestra de deferencia hacia la señora Beryl, su superiora, cuya opinión siempre habían respetado, pero entonces mi padre dio un paso al frente para defenderme.

—Ya sabe que serena no es como el resto de nosotros. Es la primera vez que prueba sangre fresca. No sabía cómo iba a afectarle.

La señora Beryl frunció los labios en una sonrisa desagradable y tensa.

—Es evidente que serena es un caso especial. Muy pocos vampiros nacen en vez de convertirse. ¿Sabe que desde 1812 solo he conocido a otros dos además de usted? Mis padres me habían explicado que se concebían muy pocos bebés vampiro cada siglo. Ellos habían estado juntos durante casi trescientos cincuenta años antes de que mi madre los dejara pasmados a ambos al quedarse embarazada de mí. Siempre creí que exageraban un poco para hacerme sentir única, pero en ese momento comprendí que era la pura verdad.

La señora Beryl no había terminado.

—Lo más lógico sería pensar que haber sido criada por vampiros y conocer nuestra naturaleza y necesidades contaría a su favor. Razón de más para un mayor autocontrol.

—Lo siento. —No podía permitir que mis padres cargaran con la culpa, sobre todo porque no había más culpable que yo—. Mis padres siempre me han advertido que ocurriría algún día, que sentiría la necesidad de morder, pero en realidad no había llegado a entenderlos hasta que me ha sucedido.

La señora Beryl asintió con la cabeza, meditando mis palabras. Le lanzó una breve mirada a darien, como si fuera un trasto que hubiéramos dejado en su habitación.

—¿Vivirá? Entonces no está todo perdido. Mañana decidiremos el castigo de serena.

Mi madre me lanzó una mirada de disculpa.

—serena nos ha prometido que no volverá a hacerlo.

—Si corre la voz por la escuela de que alguien ha mordido a uno de los alumnos nuevos y no ha sufrido las consecuencias, se producirán más incidentes. —La señora Beryl se recogió la falda con una mano—. Y puede que algunos no tuvieran tanta suerte. Es de vital importancia que no vuelva a tocarse a ningún alumno humano más, no podemos permitirnos ni un asomo de sospecha. Tamaña trasgresión no puede quedar sin castigo.

La señora Beryl y yo estábamos completamente de acuerdo por primera vez en la vida. Me sentía fatal por haberle hecho daño a darien, por lo que pasarme varias noches limpiando el vestíbulo era lo menos que me merecía, aunque de repente se me ocurrió algo que podría complicarlo un poco.

—No pueden castigarme, no pueden obligarme a limpiar ni a nada por el estilo.

Las cejas de la señora beryl casi rozaron la línea del nacimiento del pelo.

—¿Acaso estás por encima de esas labores menores?

—Si alguien se da cuenta de que me han castigado por algo, darien se preguntará por qué y lo último que queremos es que empiece a hacer preguntas, ¿no?

Mi razonamiento era irrefutable. La señora Beryl asintió lentamente, aunque era fácil adivinar que le molestaba que me hubiera adelantado a ella.

—Entonces me hará un trabajo de diez folios para de aquí a dos semanas sobre, digamos, el uso de la forma epistolar en las novelas de los siglos XVIII y XIX.

Estaba tan abatida y espantada que el castigo no fue capaz de hacerme sentir mucho peor.

La señora Bethany se acercó a mí, acompañada del susurro de la amplia falda del vestido, parecido al aleteo de un pájaro. El aroma a lavanda me envolvió como zarcillos de humo. No me resultó fácil aguantar su mirada, que me hizo sentir desprotegida y avergonzada.

—La Academia Medianoche ha servido de santuario para los nuestros durante más de dos siglos. Los que tienen una apariencia lo bastante juvenil para pasar por alumnos pueden venir aquí a instruirse en los cambios del mundo para poder reentrar en la sociedad y moverse con libertad sin levantar sospechas. Este es un lugar de aprendizaje, un lugar seguro, y solo podrá seguir siéndolo si los humanos al otro lado de los muros, y ahora dentro de ellos, también están a salvo. Si nuestros alumnos pierden el control y matan, Medianoche pronto levantará sospechas. Este santuario se vendría abajo y daría al traste con doscientos años de tradición. Señorita Tsukino, llevo protegiendo esta escuela casi desde su fundación, y le puedo asegurar que no tengo ninguna intención de permitir que ni usted ni nadie altere ese equilibrio. ¿Me ha entendido?

—Sí, señora —susurré—. Lo siento mucho. No volverá a suceder.

—Eso es lo que dice ahora. —Volvió a mirar a darien, sin ocultar su curiosidad—. Ya veremos qué ocurre cuando el señor Chiba despierte.

La señora Beryl salió con la cabeza en alto de la habitación para regresar al baile. Era extraño pensar que había gente que seguía bailando apenas a unos metros de allí.

—Me quedaré con darien —dijo mi padre—. Ikuko, llévate a Serena a la escuela.

—No puedo volver a mi dormitorio ahora. Quiero estar aquí cuando darien se despierte —supliqué.

Mi madre negó con la cabeza.

—Lo mejor para ambos es que no estés aquí. Tu presencia podría hacerle recordar lo que ha sucedido y darien necesita olvidar. ¿Sabes qué? Sube a tu antigua habitación. Pero solo por esta noche. Nadie pondrá pegas.

La confortable habitación de la torreta en lo alto de la torre jamás me había parecido tan acogedora. Incluso me entraron ganas de volver a ver la gárgola.

—Qué bien. Gracias a los dos por todo. —Las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos—. Esta noche nos habéis salvado a los dos.

—No te pongas melodramática. —La sonrisa de mi padre suavizó sus palabras—. Darien habría vivido de todos modos y tú habrías acabado mordiendo a alguien. Ojalá hubieras esperado un poco más, pero supongo que nuestra niñita tenía que crecer tarde o temprano.

—Kenji —Mi madre lo cogió de la mano y empezó a tirar de él para sacarlo de la habitación—. Deberíamos hablar de aquello.

—¿De aquello? ¿De qué aquello?

—De lo que hay en el pasillo.

—Ah.

Mi padre lo captó más o menos a la vez que yo. Mi madre se había inventado una excusa para dejarme un momento a solas con darien.

En cuanto hubieron salido, me senté en el borde de la cama del lado donde estaba darien. Seguía estando arrebatador a pesar de la palidez y de las depresiones oscuras bajo los ojos. Debido a su lividez, el tono negro azulado de su pelo parecía más apagado, más oscuro. Cuando le puse la mano en la frente, estaba frío al tacto.

—Siento mucho haberte hecho daño.

Una lágrima candente rodó por mi mejilla. El pobre darien, que siempre estaba intentando protegerme del peligro, jamás había sospechado que el peligro era yo.

Esa misma noche, más tarde, contemplé mi precioso vestido manchado de sangre. Mi madre lo había colgado en el pomo de la puerta de mi habitación.

—Creía que el baile iba a ser perfecto —susurré.

—Ojalá hubiera sido así, cariño. —Se sentó en la cama, a mi lado, y empezó a acariciarme el pelo como solía hacerlo cuando yo era pequeña—. Mañana verás las cosas de otra manera, no te preocupes.

—¿Estás segura de que darien no será un vampiro cuando se despierte?

—Estoy segura. Darien no ha perdido suficiente sangre para poner su vida en peligro. Y es la primera vez que le muerdes, ¿no?

—Sí —contesté, sorbiéndome la nariz.

—Solo se convierten en vampiros los que han sido mordidos varias veces y, aun así, únicamente cuando el último mordisco es letal. Recuerda lo que siempre te hemos dicho: en realidad es bastante complicado matar a alguien desangrándolo. Da lo mismo, hay que morir para convertirse en vampiro y darien no va a morir.

—Yo soy un vampiro y no he muerto nunca.

—Eso es diferente, cariño, ya lo sabes. Tú naciste siendo especial. —Mi madre me tocó la barbilla para volverme la cara hacia ella. Vi que la gárgola nos sonreía a su espalda, como una fisgona escuchando una conversación ajena—. No te convertirás en un verdadero vampiro hasta que mates a alguien. Cuando lo hagas, también morirás, aunque solo por un momento. Será como echarse una siesta.

Evidentemente, mis padres ya me habían contado todo aquello como un millón de veces, de igual modo que me recordaban que debía cepillarme los dientes antes de irme a dormir o tomar nota del nombre y el número de teléfono de quien llamara mientras ellos estuvieran fuera. Según ellos, la mayoría de los vampiros no mataban, y aunque era imposible imaginarme haciéndole daño a alguien, insistían en que había maneras de hacerlo que estaban bien. Le habíamos dado vueltas y más vueltas a la famosa transformación por la que algún día tendría que pasar: podía ir a un hospital o a un hogar de ancianos, buscar a alguien muy mayor o a las puertas de la muerte y hacerlo.

Me habían asegurado que sería así de sencillo: o bien podía acabar con el sufrimiento de alguien o incluso podía darle la oportunidad de vivir para siempre como un vampiro si lo planeábamos de antemano y nos asegurábamos de que yo pudiera beber más de una vez. La explicación era así de sencilla y ordenada, como les gustaba que dejara mi habitación.

Lo que había ocurrido entre darien y yo había demostrado que la realidad no era tan sencilla y ordenada como las explicaciones de mis padres.

—No tengo que convertirme en un vampiro si no estoy preparada —dije.

Era otra de las cosas que no dejaban de repetirme y esperaba que mi madre me diera la razón de manera automática. Sin embargo, se quedó callada unos segundos.

—Ya veremos, Serena. Ya veremos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Has probado la sangre de una persona viva. En realidad acabas de darle la vuelta al reloj de arena: ahora habrá veces en que tu cuerpo reaccionará como el de un vampiro. —Debí de poner cara de espanto, porque me apretó la mano—. No te preocupes. No es que vayas a cambiar esta semana, seguramente ni siquiera este año, pero ahora sentirás con mayor urgencia la necesidad de hacer lo que hacemos nosotros, y esa urgencia será cada vez más acuciante. Además, darien te importa. Vosotros dos os sentiréis... muy atraídos a partir de ahora. Cuando el cuerpo cambia a la velocidad del corazón se da una combinación muy poderosa. —Mi madre apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y me pregunté si se estaría remontando a mediados del siglo XVII, cuando estaba viva y mi padre era un apuesto y misterioso forastero—. Intenta evitar los problemas.

—Seré fuerte —prometí.

—Sé que lo intentarás, cariño. No se te puede pedir más.

¿Qué quiso decir con aquello? No lo sabía y debía haber preguntado, pero no pude. El futuro se acercaba a pasos agigantados y estaba tan cansada que tenía la sensación de llevar despierta varios días. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, hundí la cara en la almohada y esperé la llegada del olvido que acompaña al sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, noté la diferencia incluso antes de abrir los ojos.

Mis sentidos se habían agudizado. Notaba la trama de la tela de las sábanas sobre mi piel, y no solo oía a mis padres hablando en la otra habitación, sino también otros sonidos procedentes de otras plantas por debajo de nuestros aposentos: el profesor Tomoe gritándole a alguien que pretendía hacer novillos después de una noche de fiesta, pisadas sobre las tablas del suelo, un grifo goteando en alguna parte... Prestando algo más de atención, incluso habría podido contar las hojas que susurraban al compás del viento en el árbol de fuera. Cuando abrí los ojos, la luz del sol fue casi cegadora.

Al principio pensé que mis padres se habían equivocado, que me había convertido en un vampiro de la noche a la mañana y que eso significaba que darien estaba...

No. Mi corazón todavía latía. Si yo estaba viva, darien también debía de estarlo. Yo no podía morir y completar mi transformación en vampiro hasta que le hubiera quitado la vida a alguien.

Con todo, si así era... ¿qué estaba sucediéndome?

Mi padre me lo explicó durante el desayuno.

—Estás experimentando una pequeña muestra de lo que sentirás cuando hagas el cambio. Has bebido sangre de un ser humano y ahora ya sabes qué efecto tiene en ti. Luego es incluso más fuerte.

—Menudo rollo. ¿Cómo lo soportáis?

Tenía que entrecerrar los ojos para que la luz de la cocina no me deslumbrara. Incluso los copos de avena que me había dado mi madre tenían un sabor muy fuerte, era como si pudiera sentir la raíz, el tallo y la tierra de los que procedía la avena. En cambio, el vaso de sangre de las mañanas nunca me había sabido tan insípido. El sabor siempre me había agradado, pero en ese momento comprendí que solo era una mala imitación de lo que se suponía que debería estar bebiendo.

—No siempre es tan intenso como las primeras veces. Seguramente se te pasará en un par de horas. —Mi madre me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. Tenía su vaso de sangre en la otra y parecía satisfecha con él—. Después... Bueno, al final acabas acostumbrándote. Y menos mal, claro, si no ninguno de nosotros podría dormir nunca.

Tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar con tanta estimulación. Nunca había llegado a beberme una cerveza entera, pero sospechaba que aquello era como tener una resaca.

—Preferiría no tener que acostumbrarme a esto, gracias.

—Serena. —La voz de mi padre sonó tajante, impregnada de la rabia que no había demostrado la noche anterior. Incluso mi madre pareció sorprendida—. Que no vuelva a oírte hablar de ese modo.

—Papá... Solo quería decir que...

—Estás predestinada, serena. Naciste para ser vampiro. Nunca lo habías cuestionado hasta este momento y ahora no voy a permitirlo, ¿está claro?

Cogió su vaso y salió de la cocina a grandes zancadas.

—Muy claro —contesté con un hilo de voz al asiento vacío que mi padre había ocupado segundos antes.

Cuando bajé la escalera vestida con unos téjanos y mi sudadera con capucha de color amarillo claro, mis sentidos estaban volviendo a la normalidad. En cierto modo me sentí aliviada. La claridad y el bullicio habían estado a punto de hacerme perder los nervios; al menos ya no tenía que oír a mina quejándose por su pelo. Sin embargo, también me sentí en cierto modo vacía. Lo que hasta entonces había sido para mí el mundo normal ahora parecía un lugar extrañamente silencioso y lejano.

Lo único que importaba en realidad era que me sentía mejor y que podía ir a visitar a darien. Después de lo que había pasado, sabía que era imposible que se hubiera levantado y anduviese por allí, pero al menos podía ir a verlo a la casa de la señora Beryl. No podía ni imaginarme el horror que debía de sentir al despertarse allí; además, a saber qué historia le habría contado la señora Beryl.

En esas estaba cuando sentí que mi cuerpo se tensaba, como si se anticipara a recibir un golpe. Mí madre me había prometido que darien no se acordaría de nada, pero ¿cómo iba a ser eso posible? En su momento ni se me había pasado por la cabeza, pero en ese instante comprendí que el mordisco tenía que haberle dolido una barbaridad. Seguramente se quedaría conmocionado, se enfadaría y se espantaría. Sabía que lo mejor era esperar que lo hubiera olvidado todo, pero entonces ¿también debía olvidar nuestros besos? Tanto daba, había llegado el momento de enfrentarme a lo que había hecho.

Crucé los jardines sin prestar atención a los alumnos que estaban jugando a rugby en uno de los extremos más alejados del césped, aunque vi que algunos se volvían para mirarme y oí vagamente unas risitas maliciosas. Estaba claro que Mina se había ido de la lengua, y a esas horas lo más probable era que todos los vampiros de la escuela supieran lo que había hecho. Abochornada y enojada, apreté el paso hacia la cochera... y me detuve en seco al ver a darien dirigiéndose hacia mí. Levantó una mano al reconocerme, casi con timidez.

Me entraron ganas de salir corriendo, pero darien no se lo hubiera merecido, así que tendría que apechugar con mí vergüenza.

—¡Darien! ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté, obligándome a dirigirme hacia él.

—Sí. —Las hojas crujieron bajo sus pies al llegar el uno junto al otro—. Jesús, ¿qué ha pasado?

Sentí la boca seca.

—¿No te lo han dicho?

—Sí, me lo han contado, pero... ¿Me cayó un travesaño en la cabeza? ¿De verdad? —Estaba sonrojado, como abochornado, y casi parecía enfadado... con el cenador, la gravedad o con lo que fuera. Había visto a darien perder su aplomo otras veces, pero nunca lo había visto así—. Me he hecho un tajo en el cuello con la estúpida barandilla de hierro forjado, eso es lo más patético de todo. Es que me cabrea que algo tuviera que ponerse en medio mientras estaba besándote por primera vez.

Alguien un poco más atrevido le habría vuelto a besar allí mismo; sin embargo, yo me lo quedé mirando boquiabierta. Parecía que estaba bien. Darien seguía estando pálido y un grueso vendaje blanco le tapaba parte del cuello, pero por lo demás podría haberse tratado de un día cualquiera. Vi que varias personas nos observaban con curiosidad a lo lejos, pero intenté olvidar el hecho de que tuviéramos público.

—Creí... Es decir, supongo... —Antes de seguir balbuciendo incoherencias, fui al grano—: Al principio creí que te habías desmayado. A veces tengo ese efecto en los chicos. Es demasiado intenso y no pueden soportarlo.

Darien se echó a reír. No había sido una carcajada, pero se había reído. Era cierto que todo iba bien: él no sabía nada de nada. Aliviada, lo rodeé con mis brazos y lo estreché con fuerza. Darien me devolvió el abrazo y por unos segundos nos quedamos así, entrelazados, y me permití fingir que nada había salido mal.

Su cabello brillaba como el oro a la luz del sol e inspiré su fragancia, esa que tanto me recordaba la del bosque que nos rodeaba. Saber que era mío me hacía sentir muy bien, y poder abrazarlo así, al aire libre, porque ahora él era mío y yo era suya y, a cada momento que nos tocábamos, el recuerdo de cuando lo besaba cobraba fuerza, de cuando sentía sus manos en mi espalda, de la mullida piel salada entre mis dientes y de la sangre caliente manando en mi boca.

Mío.

Ahora sabía qué había querido decir mi madre. Morder a un humano no era tan sencillo como beber un sorbo de un vaso. Al beber la sangre de darien, él había pasado a ser parte de mí... y yo parte de él. Estábamos unidos de una forma que yo no podía controlar y que darien no comprendería jamás. ¿Hacía eso que fuera menos real el modo en que me abrazaba? Cerré los ojos con fuerza y recé para que no fuera así. Era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

—¿Serena? —murmuró entre mi pelo.

—¿Sí?

—Anoche... ¿Me di con la barandilla así como así? La señora Beryl me dijo que se desprendió, pero me parece que... Bueno, no recuerdo nada, pero ¿y tú? ¿Tú recuerdas algo?

Sus antiguas sospechas acerca de Medianoche debían de estar asaltándolo de nuevo. Lo más lógico habría sido contestar que sí, pero no pude hacerlo, sería una mentira más.

—Más o menos. Es decir, todo fue muy confuso y... Supongo que me entró el pánico. Si quieres saber la verdad, lo recuerdo todo muy borroso.

Fue la peor de las mentiras imaginables, pero para mi sorpresa, darien pareció creérsela. Se relajó entre mis brazos y asintió, como si entonces ya lo comprendiera todo.

—No volveré a defraudarte. Te lo prometo.

—Tú nunca me has defraudado, Darien, es imposible. —La culpa me corroía, y me aferré a él con más fuerza—. Yo tampoco te defraudaré.

Te mantendré a salvo de cualquier peligro, me prometí. Incluso de mí.

Lamento no haber actualizado antes. Perdón. Espero que me sigas aun.


	9. Chapter 9

Medianoche …

_Nota Aclaratoria: Esta es una adaptación de la historia medianoche de la gran escritora Claudia Gray, los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi_

Capitulo 9

Después del reencuentro, tuve la sensación de estar viviendo en dos mundos paralelos. En uno de ellos, darien y yo por fin estábamos juntos, y tenía la sensación de que era en ese donde había querido estar toda mi vida. En el otro, era una mentirosa que no merecía estar ni con darien ni con nadie.

—Es que me parece raro —me dijo darien en un susurro para que no resonara en la biblioteca.

—¿El qué te parece raro?

Darien miró a su alrededor antes de contestar para asegurarse de que nadie nos oía. No tendría por qué haberse preocupado. Estábamos sentados en uno de los pasajes abovedados más alejados, revestido de libros encuadernados a mano de un par de siglos de antigüedad, uno de los rincones más recogidos de la escuela.

—Que ninguno de los dos recuerde lo que pasó esa noche.

—Tuviste un accidente. —Cuando no sabía qué decir, me aferraba a la historia que se había inventado la señora Beryl. Darien no se la había acabado de creer, pero lo haría con el tiempo. No le quedaba más remedio. Todo dependía de eso—. Muchas veces la gente olvida lo que ha ocurrido justo antes de tener un accidente. Tiene sentido, ¿no crees? Esos motivos decorativos de hierro tienen un filo bastante cortante.

—Cuan do he besado a alguna chica... —se le fue apagando la voz al ver mi expresión—. A nadie como tú. A nadie que ni siquiera pueda comparársete.

Bajé la cabeza para ocultar una sonrisa abochornada.

—Da igual, el caso es que nunca me había desmayado, nunca —continuó—. Besas de miedo, créeme, pero ni siquiera tú podrías hacerme perder el sentido.

—No te desmayaste por eso —dije, fingiendo que deseaba volver a la lectura del libro de jardinería que había encontrado. Solo lo había sacado de su estantería por la persistente curiosidad que sentía por la flor que había visto en mis sueño meses atrás—. Te desmayaste porque esa enorme barra de hierro te dio en la cabeza. Eso es todo.

—Pero eso no explica por qué tampoco lo recuerdas tú.

—Ya sabes que tengo problemas de ansiedad, ¿no? A veces como que se me va la olla. Cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, estaba en medio de uno de esos ataques. ¡Uno de los de verdad! Incluso hay partes del día de mi espectacular fuga que apenas recuerdo. Seguramente volví a tener uno de esos ataques cuando te golpeaste en la cabeza. Vaya, podrías haber muerto. —Al menos esa parte se acercaba bastante a la verdad—. No me extraña que tuviera miedo.

—No me ha salido ningún chichón en la cabeza. Solo tengo una magulladura, como si me hubiera caído o algo así.

—Te pusimos un paquete de hielo. Te atendimos enseguida.

—Sigue sin tener demasiado sentido —insistió, poco convencido.

—No sé por qué sigues dándole vueltas. —Aunque no dijera nada más, eso solo volvía a convertirme en una mentirosa, y mucho peor que antes. Tenía que ceñirme a la historia por su propia seguridad, porque si en algún momento la señora Beryl descubría que darien sospechaba algo, ella podría... Podría... No sabía qué podría hacer, pero me temía que no sería nada bueno. Sin embargo, decirle a darien que sus dudas eran infundadas, que sus preguntas sensatas acerca de Medianoche y su amnesia transitoria no eran más que tonterías, eso era peor. Eso era pedirle a darien que dudara de él mismo y no quería hacerle algo así. Ahora sabía lo mal que uno se sentía cuando se dudaba de sí mismo—. Por favor, darien, déjalo.

Darien asintió lentamente.

—Ya hablaremos de ello en otro momento.

Cuando se olvidaba del tema y dejaba de preocuparse por la noche del Baile de otoño, no había nada mejor que estar juntos. Era casi perfecto. Estudiábamos en la biblioteca o en el aula de mi madre, y a veces nos acompañaban Vic o Ray. Comíamos en los prados: envolvíamos nuestros sándwiches en bolsas marrones y nos los metíamos en los bolsillos del abrigo. En clase, soñaba despierta con él y me despertaba de mi feliz ensoñación única y exclusivamente cuando no me quedaba más remedio que prestar atención para no suspender. Cuando teníamos Química, entrábamos y salíamos del aula de Iwerebon sin despegarnos. Los demás días venía a buscarme en cuanto acababan las clases, como si hubiera estado pensando en mí incluso más de lo que yo había estado pensando en él.

—Asúmelo, no sé nada de arte —me susurró darien un domingo por la tarde que lo había invitado al apartamento de mis padres.

Ellos nos habían saludado con mucha diplomacia y luego nos habían dejado estar en mi habitación el resto del día. Nos habíamos tumbado en el suelo, sin tocarnos, pero juntos, y estábamos contemplando el póster de Klimt.

—No tienes que saber nada, solo tienes que mirarlo y decir qué te transmite.

—No se me da muy bien lo de transmitir.

—Sí, ya lo he notado. Inténtalo, ¿vale?

—Vale, bien. —Estuvo pensando un rato, muy concentrado, mirando fijamente _El beso_—. Creo que... Creo que me gusta cómo le sujeta la cara entre las manos. Como si ella fuera lo único en el mundo que le hiciera feliz, lo único que fuera realmente suyo.

—¿De verdad ves eso en la lámina? A mí él me parece... Fuerte, creo.

Creía que el hombre de _El beso_ tenía el control de la situación y parecía que a la mujer desfalleciente le gustaba que así fuera, al menos por el momento.

Darien se volvió hacia mí y yo incliné la cabeza hacia un lado para estar cara a cara. El modo en que me miró, la intensidad, la seriedad, el deseo, me cortó la respiración.

—Créeme, sé que tengo razón —se limitó a decir.

Nos besamos y mi padre escogió ese preciso momento para llamarnos a cenar. La sincronización paterna es asombrosa.

Disfrutaron al máximo de la cena, incluso comieron alimentos y se comportaron como si les gustara.

Estar cerca de darien significaba tener menos tiempo para compartir con mis otros amigos, por mucho que deseara que no fuera así. Diamante seguía mostrándose tan amable como siempre, me saludaba con la mano por los pasillos y con un gesto de cabeza a darien, como si fuera un amigo de toda la vida y no alguien que había estado a punto de abalanzarse sobre él la noche del Baile de otoño. Sin embargo, tenía una mirada triste y sabía que estaba resentido por haberle negado una oportunidad.

Rey también se sentía sola. Aunque la invitábamos a estudiar algunas noches, nunca más volvimos a compartir la comida. Tampoco había hecho más amigos, que yo supiera. Darien y yo tuvimos la genial idea de emparejarla con Vic, pero no hubo nada que hacer, ellos dos sencillamente no conectaban. Salían con nosotros y se lo pasaban bien, pero eso era todo.

Me disculpé por pasar menos tiempo con ella, pero Rey no pareció darle importancia.

—Estás enamorada y eso te convierte en un muermo para la gente que no lo está. Ya sabes, para los que no están chalados.

—No soy un muermo —protesté—, al menos no más que antes.

Rey respondió juntando las manos y alzando la vista al techo de la biblioteca con la mirada ligeramente desenfocada, en un gesto que pretendía ser desdeñoso.

—¿Sabías que a darien le gusta la luz del sol? ¡Uy, le encanta! Y las flores y también los conejitos. Y ahora voy a hablarte de los fascinantes lazos que Lucas se hace en sus fascinantes zapatos.

—Cállate. —Le di un manotazo en el hombro y se echó a reír. Aun así, sentí la extraña distancia que se había establecido entre nosotras—. No quiero dejarte sola.

—No pasa nada. Seguimos siendo amigas.

Rey abrió su libro de texto de biología, decidida a olvidar el tema.

—Parece que darien te cae bien —dije, con sumo cuidado.

Se encogió de hombros y no levantó la vista del libro.

—Claro, ¿por qué no iba a caerme bien?

—Bueno... Por algunas de las cosas de las que habíamos hablado... No va a pasar nada, en serio. —Rey había estado muy segura de que darien podía atacarme, sin saber que era al revés—. Me gustaría que supieras cómo es de verdad.

—Un tipo fabuloso y maravilloso al que le gusta la luz del sol y vomita rosas... —Rey bromeaba, aunque no del todo. Cuando por fin se encontraron nuestras miradas, suspiró—. Sí, me cae bien.

Sabía que no debía presionarla más ese día, así que cambié de tema.

Aunque a mi mejor amiga en Medianoche no le emocionaba lo más mínimo que estuviera con darien, muchos de mis peores enemigos creían que era una idea estupenda. De hecho, se relamían de gusto de que le hubiera mordido.

—Sabía que tarde o temprano te pondrías al día con el programa —me dijo mina en Tecnología moderna, la única clase de la que habían sido excluidos los alumnos humanos—. Naciste siendo vampiro. Es como superraro y poderoso y eso, ¿no? Era imposible que siguieras siendo una pardilla el resto de tu vida.

—Vaya, gracias, mina —contesté de manera inexpresiva—. ¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa?

—No sé por qué te comportas de una forma tan rara. —nicolas me lanzó una sonrisa zalamera mientras jugueteaba con los deberes del día: un mp3—. Es decir, supongo que un tipo tan empalagoso como darien chiba debe de dejar regusto, pero, eh, la sangre fresca es sangre fresca.

—Todos deberíamos tomar un refrigerio de vez en cuando —insistió lita—. Hay que ver, esta escuela viene completa con buffet andante incluido y ¿nadie le puede dar ni un mordisquito?

Se oyó un murmullo de aprobación.

—A ver, atención todo el mundo —pidió el señor Yee, nuestro profesor—. Ya habéis tenido los mp3 unos minutos, ¿preguntas?

Igual que el resto de profesores de Medianoche, era un vampiro de grandes poderes, alguien que llevaba mucho tiempo formando parte de este mundo y aun así seguía conservando una posición aventajada. El señor Yee no era excesivamente mayor; nos había dicho que había muerto por la década de 1880, pero desprendía una fuerza y una autoridad casi tan imponentes como las de la señora Beryl. Por eso los alumnos, incluso los que le sacaban varios siglos, lo respetaban. A sus órdenes, todos guardamos silencio.

Hotaru fue la primera en levantar la mano.

—Ha dicho que la mayoría de los aparatos electrónicos pueden establecer conexiones inalámbricas, pero este no parece que pueda.

—Muy buena observación, Hotaru. —Cuando el señor Yee la alabó, hotaru me lanzó una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Habíamos discutido varias veces sobre el concepto de las comunicaciones inalámbricas—. Esta limitación es uno de los fallos de diseño del mp3. Los modelos posteriores seguramente incorporarán algún tipo de conexión inalámbrica y, por descontado, también existe el teléfono de última generación, que veremos a continuación.

—Si la información que contiene el mp3 recrea la canción —dijo diamante, meditabundo—, entonces la calidad del sonido dependerá por completo del tipo de altavoces o auriculares que se utilicen, ¿no es así?

—En gran parte, sí. Existen formatos de grabación mejores, pero un oyente normal y corriente, incluso un oído experto, no conseguiría distinguir la diferencia ya que el mp3 se conectó a un sistema de audio superior. ¿Alguien más? —El señor Yee miró a su alrededor y suspiró—. ¿Sí, Ranulf?

—¿Qué espíritus le dan vida a esta caja?

—Eso ya lo hemos discutido. —El señor Yee puso las manos en el pupitre de Ranulf y le habló con suma calma—: Los espíritus no dan vida a ninguno de los aparatos que hayamos estudiado en clase o que estudiaremos más adelante. De hecho, los espíritus no dan vida a ningún aparato. ¿Está claro de una vez por todas?

Ranulf asintió lentamente, aunque no parecía convencido. Llevaba el pelo castaño cortado a lo paje y tenía un rostro de expresión sincera e inocente.

—¿Y qué me dice de los espíritus del metal del que está hecha esta caja? —se aventuró a preguntar al cabo de unos segundos.

El señor Yee bajó la cabeza, como si se diera por vencido.

—¿Hay alguien por aquí de la época medieval que pudiera echarle una mano a Ranulf con la transición?

Amy asintió y se puso a su lado.

—Dios, no es tan difícil, es como, no sé, como un walkman con turbo o algo así.

Mina le lanzó a Ranulf una mirada desdeñosa y fastidiada.

Era una de las pocas alumnas de Medianoche que no parecía haber perdido el contacto con el mundo moderno. Por lo que había visto, mina había ido allí básicamente a socializar. Por desgracia para los demás. Suspiré y volví a dedicarme a crear una lista de reproducción de mis canciones favoritas para darien. Tecnología moderna era muy fácil para mí.

Por raro que pareciera, el lugar donde más me costaba olvidar el problema que acechaba bajo la superficie era la clase de Inglés. Ya habíamos dejado atrás el estudio de la literatura popular y ahora estábamos repasando los clásicos y profundizando en Jane Austen, una de mis autoras preferidas, por lo que creí que sería muy difícil no acertar esta vez. La clase de la señora Beryl era como un universo donde la literatura quedaba reflejada en un espejo, un lugar donde todo se veía al revés, incluso yo. Había libros que había leído antes y que me sabía a pies juntillas que se me hicieron extraños en su clase, como si los hubieran traducido a una lengua extraña, enrevesada y gutural. Pero _Orgullo y prejuicio_ sería diferente. O eso creía.

—lita está desesperada. —De hecho, había levantado la mano, prestándome voluntaria a que me eligiera. ¿Por qué se me pasaría por la cabeza que podría ser una buena idea?—. En aquellos tiempos, si las mujeres no se casaban eran... en fin, no eran nadie. No podían trabajar ni poseer propiedades. Si no querían ser una carga para sus padres, tenían que casarse.

Lo intenté, pero no podía creer que tuviera que explicarle aquello a mi profesora.

—Interesante —dijo la señora Beryl. «Interesante» era sinónimo de «incorrecto» para ella. Empecé a sudar. La señora beryl se paseaba por la clase lentamente, y la luz de la tarde se reflejaba en el broche de oro que llevaba prendido al cuello de la blusa de encaje. Vi las estrías de sus largas y gruesas uñas—. Dígame, ¿Jane Austen se casó?

—No.

—Le propusieron matrimonio en una ocasión. Su familia lo dejó muy claro en varias memorias. Un hombre de medios ofreció su mano en matrimonio a Jane Austen, pero ella lo rechazó. ¿Tuvo ella que casarse, señorita tsukino?

—Bueno, no, pero era escritora. Sus libros le reportarían...

—Menos ingresos de los que se imagina. —La señora Beryl estaba encantada de que hubiera caído en su trampa. Hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta de que la sección de folclore de nuestras lecturas había servido para enseñar a los vampiros cómo trataba la sociedad del siglo XXI el mundo sobrenatural, y que los clásicos eran una manera de estudiar el cambio de actitud a través de lo que se contaba en esas historias y la actualidad—. Los Austen no eran una familia especialmente acomodada. En cambio los darien... ¿eran pobres?

—No —metió baza mina. No había acudido en mi rescate, solo lo hacía para presumir. Dado que ya no se molestaba en rebajarme ante los demás, supuse que lo hacía para que diamante se fijara en ella. Desde el baile, había renovado sus esfuerzos para ganárselo, pero por lo que yo había visto hasta el momento, con bastante poco éxito—. El padre es sir William Lucas, el único miembro de la pequeña aristocracia del lugar. Cuentan con los medios suficientes para que lita no tenga que casarse con nadie, a menos que quiera.

—¿De verdad crees que quiere casarse con Collins? —repliqué—. Es un idiota pretencioso.

mina se encogió de hombros.

—Quiere casarse y él no es más que un medio para conseguir su objetivo.

La señora Beryl asintió con la cabeza a modo de aprobación.

—De modo que lita solo está utilizando a Collins. Ella cree estar actuando por necesidad, mientras que él cree estar haciéndolo por amor, o al menos por el afecto debido a una esposa potencial. Collins es sincero, mientras que lita no lo es. —Pensé en las mentiras que le había contado a darien apretando el libro con tanta fuerza que creí que el afilado borde del papel se me hundía en las yemas de los dedos. La señora Beryl debió de adivinar lo que sentía, porque continuó—: ¿Acaso el hombre engañado no merecería nuestra compasión en vez de nuestro desdén?

Quise que me tragara la tierra.

Diamante me envió una sonrisa de aliento en ese momento, como él solía hacer, y supe que aunque ya no nos viéramos como antes, al menos seguíamos siendo amigos. De hecho, ninguno de los típicos alumnos de Medianoche seguía mirándome por encima del hombro como solían hacerlo. Aunque todavía no fuera un vampiro de verdad, les había demostrado algo. Tal vez ya estuviera «en el club».

En cierto modo, tenía la sensación de haberme salido con la mía, de que había hecho un truco de magia con éxito: había cerrado los ojos, había dicho abracadabra y de repente el mundo estaba al revés. Cuando le diera la mano a darien y riéramos después de clase con alguna de sus bromas, entonces podría creer que todo iba a ir mejor a partir de entonces.

Aunque no era cierto. No podía ser cierto mientras siguiera engañando a darien.

Antes, jamás me hubiera planteado que no compartir con darien el secreto de mi familia fuera mentir. Me habían enseñado a guardar ese secreto desde que era niña y bebía sangre del biberón que traían de la carnicería. Sin embargo, ahora sabía lo cerca que había estado de hacerle daño y mi secreto ya no me parecía tan inocente como antes.

Darien y yo estábamos besándonos a todas horas, sin parar: por la mañana antes de desayunar, por la noche cuando nos despedíamos para ir a nuestros dormitorios respectivos... En dos palabras: en cualquier momento que estuviéramos juntos y a solas. Sin embargo, yo siempre me detenía antes de dejarnos llevar.

A veces quería más, y sabía que darien también por la forma en que me miraba, poniendo atención en mis movimientos o en el modo en que mis dedos se aferraban a su muñeca. Sin embargo, nunca me presionaba. A solas en la cama, mis fantasías se volvían mucho más desenfrenadas y pasionales. Ahora conocía el sabor de los labios de darien sobre los míos e imaginaba el tacto de sus manos sobre mi piel desnuda con una claridad que me hacía perder la serenidad.

No obstante, últimamente, durante esas fantasías, siempre acababa apareciendo una misma imagen: mis dientes hundiéndose en el cuello de darien.

Había veces en que me creía capaz de cualquier cosa por volver a probar la sangre de darien. Y esos momentos eran los que más me asustaban.

—¿Qué te parece?

Me puse el viejo sombrero de terciopelo para darien, pensando que se echaría a reír al ver el efecto que haría el color morado del tejido sobre mi cabello pelirrojo.

Sin embargo, me sonrió de tal modo que de repente me empezó a entrar calor.

—Estás guapísima.

Estábamos en una tienda de ropa de segunda mano de Riverton, disfrutando de la segunda semana que pasábamos juntos en la ciudad mucho más que la primera. Mis padres volvían a estar de guardia en el cine, así que habíamos decidido perdernos la oportunidad de ver _El halcón maltes_, y en su lugar estuvimos entrando y saliendo de todas las tiendas que estuvieran abiertas, echando un vistazo a los pósters y los libros, y teniendo que soportar algunas miradas hastiadas de los dependientes detrás del mostrador, claramente hartos de los adolescentes de «ese colegio» que estaban como enloquecidos. Mala suerte para ellos, porque nosotros estábamos pasándonoslo de miedo.

Cogí una estola de pelo blanco de un estante y me envolví los hombros con ella.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Las pieles son algo muerto —contestó darien, torciendo el gesto, aunque tal vez creyera de verdad que la gente no debería ponerse pieles.

Desde mi punto de vista, creía que las cosas de época debían ser una excepción: los animales habían muerto hacía décadas, así que no es como si estuvieras contribuyendo a hacer más daño. De todos modos, me quité la estola.

Mientras tanto, darien se probó un abrigo gris de tweed que había rescatado de un estante del fondo repleto de cosas. Como el resto de la tienda, olía un poco a moho, aunque no era un olor desagradable, y el abrigo le sentaba muy bien.

—Es un poco Sherlock Holmes —dije—. Si Sherlock Holmes fuera sexy.

Se echó a reír.

—A algunas chicas le van los intelectuales, ¿sabes?

—Pues tienes suerte de que no sea una de ellas.

Por fortuna, le gustaba que le tomara el pelo. Me abrazó, pasó sus brazos por encima de los míos de modo que quedé atrapada entre los suyos y no pude devolverle el gesto, y me plantó un sonoro beso en la frente.

—Eres insufrible —murmuró—, pero vale la pena aguantarte.

Al sujetarme de esa manera, mi cara quedaba pegada a la curva de su cuello y lo único que veía eran las débiles líneas rosadas, las cicatrices que le había dejado mi mordisco.

—Me alegro de que pienses así.

—Lo sé.

No iba a discutir con él. No había razón para que mi único y terrible error no pudiera seguir siendo eso: un error que no debía repetirse.

Darien me acarició la mejilla con un dedo, delicado como la suave punta de un pincel. En ese momento recordé _El beso_ de Klimt, con sus dorados y sus brumas, y por un instante tuve la sensación de haber sido atraída junto a darien al interior del cuadro, envueltos por su belleza y pasión. Escondidos detrás de los estantes como estábamos, perdidos en un laberinto de cuero viejo y cuarteado, satén arrugado y hebillas con diamantes de imitación ajados por el tiempo, darien y yo podríamos habernos besado durante horas sin que nos encontraran. Me imaginé la escena un momento: darien colocando un abrigo negro de pieles en el suelo, dejándome encima de la manta improvisada, inclinándose sobre mí...

Apreté mis labios contra su cuello, sobre las cicatrices, como cuando mi madre solía besar un cardenal o un rasguño para que sanara. Su pulso era firme. Darien se puso tenso y pensé que tal vez había ido demasiado lejos.

«Tampoco debe de ser fácil para él. A veces pienso que voy a volverme loca si no lo toco, así que ¿cuánto peor no ha de ser para él? Sobre todo cuando no sabe el por qué.»

Las campanillas de la puerta nos sacaron del trance en que habíamos caído. Ambos echamos un vistazo para ver quién había entrado.

—¡Vic! —darien sacudió la cabeza—. Debí imaginarme que aparecerías por aquí.

Vic se acercó tranquilamente, con los pulgares bajo las solapas de la chaqueta a rayas que llevaba debajo de su abrigo de invierno.

—Este aspecto no se consigue así como así, ¿sabes? Hay que trabajárselo para tener esta planta. —Al fijarse en el abrigo de tweed de darien, Vic lo miró con envidia y protestó—. Los tíos altos siempre os lleváis lo mejor.

—No voy a comprármelo.

Darien se lo quitó, preparado para irse. Seguramente quería que tuviéramos unos minutos más de intimidad, porque ya casi era la hora de volver al autocar. Sabía cómo se sentía. Por mucho que me gustara Vic, no quería que se nos pegara.

—darien, estás loco. Si algo así me sentara bien, no me lo pensaría dos veces.

Vic suspiró. Estaba claro que no había pasado el peligro de que quisiera acompañarnos hasta el autocar, así que intenté pensar en algo rápidamente.

—¿Sabes? Creo que he visto unas corbatas con chicas hawaianas al fondo de la tienda.

—¿De verdad?

Vic se fue sin más, abriéndose camino entre el revoltijo de ropa en busca de las corbatas hawaianas.

—Buen trabajo. —darien me quitó el sombrero y luego me cogió la mano—. Vamos.

Casi estábamos en la puerta cuando pasamos junto al expositor de bisutería y un objeto oscuro y brillante me llamó la atención. Era un broche con una piedra tallada, negra como la noche, aunque de un brillo intenso. Se trataba de un par de flores de pétalos exóticos y afilados, como la de mi sueño. El broche era tan pequeño que me cabía en la mano y estaba profusamente trabajado, pero lo que más me sorprendía era cuánto se parecía a la flor que había empezado a creer que solo existía en mi imaginación. Me detuve en seco para mirarlo con detenimiento.

—Mira, darien, es precioso.

—Es azabache auténtico de Whitby. Joyas de luto de la época victoriana. —La dependienta nos escrutó con la mirada por encima de sus gafas de lectura de montura azul, evaluando si éramos clientes potenciales o solo unos chavales a los que debía espantar—. Muy caro.

A darien no le gustaba que lo pusieran en entredicho.

—¿Cómo de caro? —dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como si se apellidara Ford en vez de chiba.

—Doscientos dólares.

Es probable que los ojos se me salieran de las órbitas. Con unos padres que trabajaban de profesores, la paga que recibes no es la mayor del mundo precisamente. Lo único que me había comprado que me hubiera costado más de doscientos dólares había sido el telescopio y eso con la ayuda de mis padres. Reí un poco, intentando ocultar mi incomodidad y la tristeza que sentía al tener que olvidarme del broche. No había pétalo negro que no fuera más bello que el anterior.

Darien se limitó a sacar la cartera y le tendió a la dependienta una tarjeta de crédito.

—Nos lo llevamos.

La mujer enarcó una ceja, pero aceptó la tarjeta y fue a pasarla por la máquina.

—¡Darien! —Lo cogí por el brazo e intenté hablarle en susurros—. No puedes.

—Ya lo creo.

—¡Pero son doscientos dólares!

—Te has enamorado de él —dijo con toda tranquilidad—, lo sé por cómo lo miras, y si te gusta tanto, deberías tenerlo.

El broche seguía en el expositor. Lo miré fijamente, intentando imaginar que algo tan bello pudiera ser mío.

—Sí... Me gusta, es decir, pero... Darien, no quiero que te endeudes por mi culpa.

—¿Desde cuándo los pobres van a Medianoche?

Vale, en eso tenía razón. No sé por qué, pero nunca se me había ocurrido que darien pudiera nadar en la abundancia. Y era probable que sucediera lo mismo con Vic. Hotaru había llegado hasta allí gracias a una beca, pero había muy pocos alumnos becados. En realidad, a la mayoría de los humanos les estaba costando un riñon poder estar rodeados de vampiros, aunque, por descontado, de esto último no tenían ni la más remota idea. Si los humanos no sobresalían por comportarse como unos esnobs tal vez se debiera a que no habían tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Los únicos que realmente se comportaban como niños ricos eran los que habían estado ahorrando dinero durante siglos o quienes compraron acciones de IBM cuando la máquina de escribir era lo último en cuanto a inventos. La jerarquía de Medianoche era tan estricta, vampiros en lo alto y humanos apenas merecedores de atención, que no había caído en que la mayoría de los humanos también procedían de familias adineradas.

En ese momento, recordé que darien había intentando hablarme de su madre en una ocasión y de lo controladora que podía llegar a ser. Habían viajado por todo el mundo, incluso habían vivido en Europa, y había dicho que su abuelo o su bisabuelo o no sé quién también había estudiado en Medianoche, al menos hasta que lo expulsaron por batirse en duelo. Tendría que haber sabido que no le faltaba el dinero.

Tampoco es que se tratara de una sorpresa desagradable precisamente. En mi opinión, todos los novios deberían ser ricos sin que una lo supiera, aunque eso también me hizo recordar que por mucho que adorara a darien, todavía nos encontrábamos a las puertas de conocernos.

Además de los secretos que guardaba yo.

La dependienta nos preguntó si queríamos que envolviera el broche, pero darien lo cogió y me lo prendió en el abrigo. Estuve acariciando con el dedo los afilados pétalos mientras paseábamos de la mano por la plaza del pueblo.

—Gracias. Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca.

—Entonces, es el mejor dinero que he empleado nunca.

Bajé la cabeza, azorada y feliz. Habríamos seguido poniéndonos sentimentales si no hubiéramos entrado en la plaza del pueblo y nos hubiéramos topado con los alumnos que rodeaban el autocar, charlando animados sin ningún profesor a la vista.

—¿Por qué está todo el mundo esperando abajo? ¿Por qué no han subido todavía al autocar?

Darien parpadeó, obviamente contrariado por el brusco cambio de tema.

—Eh, no sé. Tienes razón —dijo, cuando consiguió situarse—. A estas horas ya deberían haber empezado a llamarnos.

Nos acercamos al corro de estudiantes.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté a Rodney, un chico que conocía de las clases de química.

—Es Hotaru. Se ha largado.

Eso no podía ser cierto. Insistí.

—No se habría marchado sola. Se asusta con facilidad.

Vic se había abierto paso entre la gente hasta nosotros. Llevaba una bolsa de plástico transparente llena de corbatas chillonas.

—¿De verdad? Pues a mí siempre me ha parecido un poco distante —se interrumpió enseguida, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que tal vez no era demasiado apropiado hablar mal de una persona desaparecida—. La he visto antes en la cafetería. Un chico del pueblo estaba intentando hablar con ella, aunque sin demasiado éxito. Ya no la he vuelto a ver después de eso.

Cogí a darien de la mano.

—¿Crees que ese chico ha podido hacerle algo?

—Puede que solo se esté retrasando.

Darien intentó aparentar tranquilidad, pero no resultó demasiado convincente. Vic se encogió de hombros.

—Eh, igual el tío al final dijo lo que ella quería oír y ahora están dándose el lote por ahí.

Hotaru nunca haría una cosa así. Era demasiado prudente y demasiado desconfiada como para liarse con alguien que no conocía llevada por un impulso. Con cierto remordimiento, me arrepentí de no haberle dicho que se viniera con Darien y conmigo, en vez de dejarla sola.

Al ver aparecer a mi padre en la plaza con el ceño fruncido, comprendí que estaba incluso más preocupado que yo.

—Que todo el mundo suba al autocar y vuelva a la escuela. Encontraremos a hotaru, no os preocupéis —dijo.

—Yo me quedo para ayudaros a buscarla —le dije a mi padre, alejándome de darien—. Somos amigas. Se me ocurren algunos sitios a los que habría podido ir.

—Muy bien. —Mi padre asintió con la cabeza—. Arriba todo el mundo.

Sentí la mano de darien en el hombro. Aquella no era la despedida romántica que había planeado; sin embargo, él no parecía egoístamente decepcionado. Lo único que vi en él fue preocupación por hotaru y por mí.

—Yo también debería quedarme para ayudaros.

—No van a dejarte. Incluso me sorprende que me hayan dejado a mí.

—Es peligroso —insistió, en voz baja.

Sentí mucha lástima por él, desesperado por protegerme y completamente inconsciente de lo bien que sabía protegerme yo sólita, así que le dije lo único que creí que podría tranquilizarlo:

—Mi padre cuidará de mí. —Me puse de puntillas para besar a darien en la mejilla y luego volví a acariciar mi broche con la punta de los dedos—. Gracias. Muchas gracias.

A darien no le hacía gracia dejarme allí, pero todo había quedado arreglado al mencionar a mi padre. Me dio un beso fugaz.

—Nos veremos mañana.

En cuanto arrancó el autocar, mi padre y yo nos dirigimos a toda prisa hacia las afueras del pueblo.

—¿De verdad sabes adonde ha podido ir? —me preguntó mi padre.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea —admití—, pero necesitáis toda la gente de la que podáis disponer. Además, ¿y si precisáis que alguien cruce el río?

A los vampiros no les gustaba el agua en movimiento. A mí no me importaba, al menos por el momento, pero mis padres se ponían frenéticos cada vez que tenían que cruzar hasta el más ridículo de los riachuelos.

—Mi niña sabe cuidar de sí misma. —Su orgullo de padre me cogió con la guardia baja, aunque para bien—. Estás madurando mucho aquí, Serena. Todo este tiempo en Medianoche te está cambiando para mejor.

Alcé la vista al cielo, cansada del sermón paternal de «tu padre sabe lo que es mejor para ti».

—Es lo que ocurre cuando tienes que sobreponerte a la adversidad.

—Información de última hora: eso es el instituto.

—Lo dices como si hubieras ido.

—Créeme, la adolescencia también era una lata en el siglo XI. La Humanidad avanza, pero hay ciertas cosas que nunca cambian: la gente hace tonterías cuando se enamora, desea lo que no puede tener y esa edad entre los doce y los dieciocho años ha sido, es y será siempre la peor. —Mi padre volvió a ponerse serio cuando abandonamos la calle principal—. No tenemos a nadie en la orilla oeste del río. Quédate cerca de la ribera si crees que vas a perderte.

—No puedo perderme. —Señalé arriba, al firmamento estrellado, donde las constelaciones esperaban para guiarme—. Hasta luego.

Aunque todavía no habíamos visto caer la primera nevada, el invierno ya se había hecho amo y señor de los campos. La tierra crujía bajo mis pies a causa de la escarcha, y la hierba marchita y los matorrales desnudos me rozaban los téjanos mientras avanzaba a lo largo de la orilla. Los pálidos troncos de las hayas sobresalían entre los demás árboles como rayos en un cielo tormentoso. Al final opté por no alejarme del río, y no porque me preocupara perderme, sino porque hotaru sí podría estarlo, y si se había aventurado en esa dirección, tal vez habría intentado encontrar el río para orientarse.

«No debería haberse alejado del pueblo. Si hotaru ha pasado por aquí, puede que perderse sea el menor de sus problemas.»

Mi desbocada imaginación, siempre presta a concebir el peor de los panoramas posibles, se empeñó en bombardearme con escenas horripilantes: hotaru víctima de un atraco a manos de uno de los chicos del pueblo deseoso de robar a uno de los «niños ricos» del colegio; hotaru intentando huir de los obreros de la construcción, borrachos, que había visto en la pizzería y que el miedo había transformado de protectores de mujeres a violadores; hotaru superada por la tristeza que la agobiaba, entrando en las heladas aguas del río y siendo atraída hacia el fondo por su poderosa corriente...

Di un respingo al oír un repentino y huidizo ruido por encima de mi cabeza, pero solo se trataba de un cuervo que revoloteaba de una rama a otra. Suspiré aliviada y entonces me fijé en que un poco más allá, hacia el oeste, había algo brillante entre los matorrales.

Me dirigí hacia allí sin perder tiempo, a la carrera. Iba a abrir la boca para llamarla, pero la cerré de inmediato sin pronunciar su nombre. Si se trataba de hotaru, lo averiguaría enseguida. Si no era así, tal vez lo mejor era no llamar la atención.

Al acercarme, con la respiración entrecortada a causa del esfuerzo, oí la voz de hotaru, aunque la alegría que hubiera podido sentir al encontrarla quedó aniquilada por su voz aterrada.

—¡Déjame en paz!

—Eh, pero ¿qué problema hay? —También conocía esa voz. Demasiado tranquila, ligeramente desdeñosa—. Te comportas como si no nos hubiéramos visto nunca.

Era nicolas. No había ido al pueblo en el autocar de la escuela. Ninguno de los «típicos» alumnos de Medianoche se acercaba a Riverton. Por lo visto lo encontraban aburrido o lo más probable es que esperaran impacientes a que los demás se fueran para poder pasar un rato y comportarse como eran en realidad sin tener que ocultar su verdadera naturaleza. Sin embargo, nicolas parecía estar preocupantemente cerca de su verdadera naturaleza en esos momentos. Estaba visto que nos había seguido hasta Riverton con la esperanza de que alguien fuera a dar una vuelta solo. Y ese alguien había sido hotaru.

—Ya te he dicho que no quiero hablar contigo —insistió hotaru. Estaba aterrorizada. Normalmente solía dar una imagen de chica dura, pero el acoso de nicolas la había espantado tanto que había perdido todo su arrojo—. Así que deja de seguirme.

—Te comportas como si fuera un extraño. —Sonrió. Sus dientes blancos relucieron en la oscuridad y me recordó las películas de tiburones que había visto—. Nos sentamos juntos en Biología, hotaru. ¿Qué problema hay? ¿Qué crees que voy a hacerte?

Ahora ya sabía qué había ocurrido. Nicolas la había encontrado sola en la ciudad y había empezado a seguirla. En vez de esperar en la plaza con los demás, donde hotaru hubiera tenido que soportar su presencia o tal vez incluso tener que acabar sentándose con él en el autocar, había intentado escabullirse. Y en esas había terminado alejándose cada vez más del centro de Riverton y, al final, había salido del pueblo. A esas alturas hotaru debía de saber que había cometido un error, pero para entonces nicolas ya la tenía donde él quería y a solas. A pesar de lo fría que era la noche, hotaru había recorrido casi tres kilómetros en dirección al colegio, y me sentí henchida de orgullo por su coraje y tozudez.

De acuerdo, también había sido una tontería, pero hotaru no tenía razones por las que temer que uno de sus compañeros de clase quisiera matarla.

—¿Sabes qué? Tengo hambre —dijo nicolas con toda naturalidad.

Hotaru palideció. Era imposible que ella supiera a qué estaba refiriéndose en realidad, pero sintió lo mismo que yo: lo que hasta el momento no había pasado de una provocación estaba a punto de convertirse en algo más. La energía potencial que fluía entre ellos empezaba a transformarse en energía cinética.

—Me voy —dijo hotaru.

—Ya veremos si te vas —contestó él.

—¡Eh! —grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Ambos se volvieron en redondo hacia mí y una expresión de alivio apareció en el rostro de hotaru al instante.

—¡serena!

—Esto no es asunto tuyo —me espetó nicolas—. Lárgate.

No podía creerlo. Se suponía que sería él quien se largaría en cuanto comprendiera que lo habían pillado con las manos en la masa, pero estaba visto que no iba a ser así. En otras circunstancias, ese hubiera sido el momento en que yo habría empezado a acobardarme, pero esta vez no. Sentí que la adrenalina corría por mis venas, pero en vez de notar frío o ponerme a temblar, mis músculos se tensaron como cuando estás a punto de participar en una carrera. Mi olfato se agudizó y percibí el sudor de hotaru, la loción barata para después del afeitado de nicolas, incluso el pelo de los ratoncitos entre las hierbas. Tragué saliva y mi lengua rozó los incisivos, que crecían lentamente a causa de la tensión.

«Empezarás a reaccionar como un vampiro», me había dicho mi madre. Aquello formaba parte de lo que había querido decirme.

—No soy yo la que va a irse, sino tú.

Me dirigí hacia ellos y hotaru se acercó a mí tambaleante, demasiado temblorosa para poder correr.

Nicolas frunció el ceño, irritado. Parecía un niño malhumorado al que le hubieran negado una golosina después del colegio.

—¿Qué pasa, acaso tú eres la única que puede saltarse las normas?

—¿Saltarse las normas? —preguntó hotaru, confundida, con voz rayando en la histeria—. serena, ¿de qué está hablando? ¿Por qué no nos vamos de aquí?

Palidecí. Nicolas esbozó una sonrisilla desdeñosa y en ese momento sentí la amenaza: estaba a punto de decirle a hotaru quiénes y qué éramos. Si nicolas revelaba el secreto de Medianoche y convencía a hotaru de que éramos vampiros —y por las anteriores sospechas de hotaru estaba bastante segura de que no le sería difícil conseguirlo—, ella intentaría salir huyendo para alejarse de ambos y eso le ofrecería a hotaru una magnífica oportunidad para atacarla. Después él incluso podía alegar que lo había hecho para borrarle la memoria. Tal vez podría intentar detenerlo gracias al instinto luchador que sentía agudizándose dentro de mí, pero todavía no era un vampiro por completo. Nicolas era más fuerte y más rápido que yo. Me vencería y se abalanzaría sobre hotaru. Y estaba a un paso de conseguirlo, solo le bastaban un par de palabras.

—Se lo diré a la señora Beryl —dije sin pensarlo.

La sonrisa zalamera de nicolas fue desdibujándose poco a poco de su rostro. Incluso él sabía lo poco sensato que era tener a la señora Beryl en contra, sobre todo después de los discursos grandilocuentes de la directora acerca de la necesidad de mantener a los alumnos humanos a salvo para proteger la escuela. No, a la señora Beryl no iba a gustarle nada de nada la actitud de nicolas.

—Ni se te ocurra —dijo nicolas—. Déjalo ya, ¿vale?

—Déjalo tú. Largo de aquí. Vete.

Nicolas fulminó a hotaru con la mirada y luego se adentró en el bosque con paso airado, solo.

—¡serena!

Hotaru se abrió camino con paso inestable entre las últimas ramas que se interponían entre nosotras. Me pasé la lengua por los dientes rápidamente, intentando calmarme para volver a parecerme y a comportarme como una humana.

—Dios, pero ¿qué le pasa a ese tío?

—Que es un capullo.

Cierto, aunque no fuera toda la verdad. Hotaru se abrazó a mí con fuerza.

—Que busca... Que se comporta como si... Por favor. Vale. Venga.

Entrecerré los ojos para escrutar en la oscuridad y asegurarme de que nicolas se alejaba de verdad. Sus pasos se habían perdido en la distancia y ya no se veía su abrigo de color claro. Se había ido, al menos por el momento, aunque no me fiaba de él.

—Vamos, daremos un rápido rodeo.

Hotaru me siguió de vuelta al río, demasiado aturdida para preguntar. Solo tuvimos que andar medio kilómetro antes de dar con un pequeño puente de piedra. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se utilizaba y alguna de las piedras estaba suelta, pero hotaru no se quejó ni hizo preguntas mientras cruzábamos al otro lado.

Nicolas podía cruzar el río si quería, pero su aversión natural al agua en movimiento junto con el temor reverencial que le infundía la señora Beryl casi seguro que serían suficientes para mantenernos a salvo.

—¿Cómo estás? —le pregunté ya en la otra orilla.

—Bien. Estoy bien.

—hotaru, dime la verdad. Nicolas te siguió hasta el bosque y... ¡Pero si todavía estás temblando!

—¡Estoy bien! —insistió hotaru, casi chillando. Tenía la piel sudorosa. Nos miramos fijamente y en silencio por unos instantes y luego añadió en un susurro—: serena, por favor. No me ha tocado. Estoy bien.

Algún día hotaru estaría preparada para hablar de aquello, pero no esa noche. Esa noche necesitaba alejarse de allí y cuanto antes mejor.

—Muy bien, volvamos a la escuela.

—Quién iba a decirme que algún día me alegraría de volver a Medianoche. —Su risa sonó ligeramente entrecortada. Empezamos a caminar, pero se detuvo enseguida—. ¿No vas a llamar a nadie? A la policía, a los profesores, no sé, a alguien...

—Se lo diremos a la señora Beryl en cuanto lleguemos.

—Podría intentar llamar desde aquí. Tengo el móvil... En la ciudad funcionaba...

—Ya no estamos en la ciudad. Sabes que aquí no hay cobertura.

—Es increíble. —Temblaba con tanta violencia que hasta le castañeaban los dientes—. ¿Por qué esas brujas ricas no hacen que sus mamás y sus papás pongan un repetidor?

«Porque la mayoría de ellos todavía siguen sin acostumbrarse a los fijos», pensé.

—Vamos, anda.

No me permitió pasarle el brazo por encima de los hombros por el camino que nos alejaba del bosque helado, y no dejó de retorcer una y otra vez su pulsera de cuero.

Esa noche fui a ver a la señora Beryl a la oficina de la cochera después de que hotaru se fuera a la cama. Teniendo en cuenta la actitud desdeñosa con que solía tratarme, asumí que dudaría de mi palabra, pero no fue así.

—Nos ocuparemos del asunto —dijo—. Puede retirarse.

Vacilé unos segundos.

—¿Eso es todo?

—¿Cree que debería dejarle decidir su castigo? ¿Puede que incluso deseara imponérselo usted? —Enarcó una ceja—. Sé cómo mantener la disciplina en mi propia escuela, señorita tsukino. ¿O le gustaría escribir otro trabajo como recordatorio?

—Me refería a qué vamos a decirle a la gente. Querrán saber qué le ocurrió a hotaru. —Estaba imaginándome el bello rostro de darien volviendo a cuestionarse si no ocurriría nada extraño en Medianoche—. hotaru le dirá a la gente que fue nicolas. Solo habría que decir que le estaba gastando una broma o algo por el estilo, ¿no?

—Eso parece razonable. —¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que le divertía la situación? Comprendí la razón cuando la señora Beryl añadió—: Está convirtiéndose en toda una maestra del engaño, señorita tsukino. Por fin progresamos.

Lo que más temía era que tuviera razón.


	10. Chapter 10

Medianoche …

_Nota Aclaratoria: Esta es una adaptación de la historia medianoche de la gran escritora Claudia Gray, los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi_

Capítulo 10

La primera nevada del invierno fue una decepción para todos: apenas cuatro centímetros que dieron lo justo para fundirse, convertirse en hielo y volver las aceras resbaladizas. Las laderas tenían un aspecto moteado y triste, y los montes, amarillentos y parduzcos, estaban salpicados de montoncitos de nieve medio derretida. Al otro lado de la ventana del dormitorio de la torre, perlas de agua helada rociaban las escamas y las alas de la gárgola. Ni siquiera había suficiente nieve para salir a jugar o para disfrutar de su contemplación.

—Pues a mí me parece perfecto —dijo rei, poniéndose una bufanda de color verde fosforescente alrededor del cuello con destreza—. Me gusta que haga un poco de sol.

—Ahora que ya puedes volver a salir a tomarlo, te refieres.

La obsesión de rei y todos los demás de hacer «dieta» antes del Baile de otoño había sido muy frustrante. Como todos los vampiros que se negaban a beber sangre, estaban cada vez más esqueléticos... y más vampíricos. Mina y su corte de admiradores se habían mantenido alejados del sol, algo de lo que no ha de preocuparse un vampiro bien alimentado, pero que resulta muy doloroso para uno famélico. Había tenido que tragarme horas enteras viendo cómo rei se paseaba delante del espejo intentando verse mientras su reflejo, rayando en la invisibilidad, se desvanecía con el paso del tiempo. También me había parecido que se comportaban con mayor crueldad, pero con esa gente nunca se podía estar seguro.

Rei sabía a qué me refería y sacudió la cabeza, exasperada conmigo.

—Estoy bien desde el día del baile. ¡Valió la pena pasar unas cuantas semanas apretándose el cinturón y manteniéndose a la sombra! Tarde o temprano tú también descubrirás el valor del sacrificio. —Al sonreír, se le formaron unos hoyuelos en sus rechonchas mejillas—. Aunque va a ser difícil mientras darien esté por aquí rondando, ¿no?

Estuvimos riendo un buen rato de uno de los pocos temas que compartíamos y sobre los que bromeábamos. Me alegraba que nos lleváramos tan bien en general porque, entre el problema de hotaru y que se acercaban los exámenes, necesitaba el mínimo estrés posible en mí vida.

Los finales fueron increíbles. Ya me lo esperaba, pero no por eso los exámenes de la señora Beryl se hicieron solos ni el de trigonometría resultó más fácil. Mi madre demostró una veta sádica desconocida hasta el momento al guardar celosamente cualquier cosa que hubiera mencionado en clase, aunque al menos un pequeño balanceo sobre los talones había revelado con antelación el ejercicio que más puntuaba, el trabajo sobre el Compromiso de Missouri. Espero que eso signifique que a diamante le está yendo bien, pensé mientras escribía tan rápido que acabó entrándome rampa en la mano. Solo esperaba que a mí me fuera al menos la mitad de bien que a él.

Me volqué por completo en el estudio durante las semanas finales, y no solo por la dureza de los exámenes, sino también porque el trabajo me servía de distracción. Hacer que hotaru repasara conmigo constantemente la ayudó a dejar de pensar en lo que había estado a punto de suceder en el bosque. Aunque también contribuyó que la señora Beryl amonestara a yaten, lo que se traducía en que él se pasaba prácticamente todo el tiempo libre que tenía fregando los pasillos y mirándome con odio siempre que se le presentaba la ocasión.

—No me fío de ese tío —dijo darien en una ocasión, al pasar por su lado.

—Sois incompatibles.

Y no mentía, aunque conocía razones mucho mejores para no confiar en yaten.

A pesar de nuestros esfuerzos por tener a hotaru entretenida, la angustia no la abandonaba. El acoso de yaten había multiplicado los miedos que ella hubiera albergado desde siempre en su interior. Las oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos revelaban que hotaru no era capaz de conciliar el sueño por la noche y un día apareció en la biblioteca con el pelo recién cortado... a tajos. Era obvio que se lo había hecho ella y no con demasiada maña.

—¿Sabes? En mi pueblo solía cortarle el pelo a mis amigos... —dije, tratando de ser diplomática y apartando los libros a un lado para que pudiera sentarse junto a mí.

—Ya sé que llevo un peinado muy cutre. —hotaru ni siquiera me miró al dejar la bolsa en el suelo con un golpe sordo—. Y no, no quiero que ni tú ni nadie intente arreglarlo. Espero que parezca cutre, igual así dejará de mirarme.

—¿Quién? ¿yaten? —preguntó darien, poniéndose tenso de inmediato.

Hotaru se derrumbó en su silla.

—¿Quién crees tú? Pues claro que yaten.

Hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta de que yo no era a la única a la que yaten miraba fijamente. Lo había interrumpido en medio de una cacería, decidido a beber la sangre de hotaru y tal vez... Tal vez incluso a hacerle daño. Según lo que me habían contado mis padres, la mayoría de los vampiros no mataban nunca. ¿Sería yaten la excepción que confirmaba la regla?

«Seguro que no —pensé—. La señora Beryl no permitiría la entrada en Medianoche a nadie así.»

Cuando darien cambió de tema rápidamente y le pidió a hotaru los apuntes de la clase de biología de mi padre, lo miré y una vez más sentí la fuerza del deseo, el ansia de la posesión que me asaltaba continuamente en su presencia. «Mío —pensé—. Quiero que seas mío para siempre.»

Siempre había dado por sentado que era el corazón el que hablaba, pero tal vez fuera otra cosa. Quizá esa necesidad de reclamar la posesión de alguien formaba parte de ser un vampiro y, por tanto, era más poderoso que cualquier deseo humano.

Era evidente que yaten no albergaba los mismos sentimientos hacia hotaru que yo hacia Darien, pero si únicamente sentía por ella una décima parte del derecho de posesión que yo sentía por darien...

... entonces era imposible que fuera a dejarla en paz.

Esa noche volví a encontrarme con hotaru en el lavabo. Estaba vaciando en la mano el bote de pastillas para dormir que le había recomendado, cuatro o cinco.

—Ojo, a ver si vas a tomarte demasiadas —dije.

hotaru me miró, inexpresiva.

—¿Y ya no me despierto? Tampoco suena tan mal. —Suspiró—. Créeme, serena, con estas no tienes ni para empezar si quieres matarte.

—Son más de las que necesitas para dormir.

—No con los ruidos del tejado. —Se metió las pastillas en la boca y luego se inclinó para beber un par de tragos directamente del grifo del agua fría del lavabo—. No han desaparecido —dijo, después de secarse la cara con el dorso de la mano—. Creo que ahora son más fuertes. Y no paran. Y estoy segura de que no me los estoy imaginando.

Aquello empezó a darme mala espina.

—Te creo.

Lo había dicho sin más, pero hotaru me miró con ojos desorbitados.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, apenas con un hilo de voz—. ¿En serio? ¿No lo dices por decir?

—De verdad, te creo.

Para mi sorpresa, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Hotaru se apresuró a retenerlas parpadeando varias veces, pero yo sabía que las había visto.

—Nadie me había creído hasta ahora.

Me acerqué un poco más a ella.

—¿Acerca de qué?

Sacudió la cabeza, negándose a contestar, pero cuando pasó junto a mí de camino a su dormitorio, me tocó el brazo, solo un segundo. Viniendo de hotaru, aquello había sido casi como un abrazo de oso. No tenía ni idea de qué la atormentaba de su pasado, pero sabía que yaten no la dejaba vivir en paz. Seguramente él no tenía intención de hacerle daño, pero sí parecía el tipo de persona que disfrutaba mortificando a los demás.

Y en eso último sí que podía echarle una mano a yaten.

Esa misma noche, bastante después del toque de queda, me levanté y me puse los téjanos, las zapatillas deportivas y mi jersey negro de abrigo. Me encasqueté la gorra de punto negro en la cabeza, bajo la que oculté mi melena rubia. Dudé un par de segundos si pintarme unas rayas negras en las mejillas y la nariz, como hacían los cacos en las películas, pero al final decidí que tampoco hacía falta exagerar.

—¿Sales a tomar un tentempié? —masculló rei a su almohada—. Las ardillas hibernan. Comida fácil.

—Solo voy a dar una vuelta —contesté, aunque rei ya había vuelto a dormirse.

Noté el gélido aire nocturno cuando me encaramé a la repisa de la ventana, pero los guantes y el jersey negro me protegían del frío. En cuanto recuperé el equilibrio sobre la rama del árbol, estiré los brazos hacia las ramas superiores y fui apuntalando los pies contra el tronco para que me sirviera de apoyo. Algunas ramas crujieron bajo mi peso, pero no se quebraron. Al cabo de unos minutos, había llegado al tejado.

Al tejado de la parte más baja del edificio, claro. Unos metros más allá, la torre sur se alzaba hacia el firmamento nocturno. Si alargaba el cuello, incluso se distinguían las ventanas oscuras de las estancias de mis padres. Al otro lado estaba la gigantesca torre norte y, en medio de ambas, se encontraba el tejado de tablillas del edificio principal. No se trataba de una superficie plana, sino de una extensión a varios niveles, fruto de la lenta y dilatada construcción de la escuela a lo largo de los siglos, en que las añadiduras no acababan de ensamblarse a la perfección con el resto. Se parecía un poco a un mar embravecido, con olas encrespadas y rompientes que desprendían un fulgor negro azulado a la luz de la luna.

Apreté los dientes y gateé por la pendiente que tenía más cerca, procurando moverme en el más absoluto silencio. Si alguien había salido a tomar un tentempié, daba igual que me viera o no. Sin embargo, si alguien había subido hasta allí con otras intenciones, prefería contar con el factor sorpresa a mi favor.

A pesar de que no dejaba de recordarme que no había nada que temer, estaba muerta de miedo. Sabía que no se me daban bien los desafíos: cuando tenía que enfrentarme a quien fuera, solía agachar la cabeza. Sin embargo, alguien tenía que defender a hotaru y, por lo visto, yo era la única que podía hacerlo, así que procuré olvidar las mariposas que revoloteaban en mi estómago y me animé a seguir adelante.

Intenté visualizar mentalmente la disposición de las habitaciones bajo mis pies, concentrándome para ubicar el dormitorio de hotaru, que estaba en el otro extremo del pasillo, lejos de la habitación que yo compartía con rei. Nuestro dormitorio caía debajo de la torre sur, pero hotaru no tenía la misma suerte. No, alguien podía montar guardia sobre su habitación, a tan solo unos metros por encima de su cabeza mientras ella dormía.

Eché a andar en cuanto estuve segura de la localización del dormitorio y la memoricé. Por fortuna no había hielo, por lo que no resbalé demasiado mientras iba de teja en teja, a veces caminando y otras gateando. Agudicé el oído durante todo el camino, atenta a cualquier sonido: una pisada, una palabra, incluso una respiración. La conciencia de un posible peligro había despertado mis instintos más oscuros y me había afinado los sentidos. Estaba preparada para cualquier cosa.

O eso creía.

Apenas me encontraba a unos metros de la zona de dormitorios de hotaru, cuando oí un chirrido que recorría todo el tejado. Un sonido prolongado, parsimonioso y seguramente deliberado. Allí había alguien. Alguien que quería que hotaru lo oyera.

Me detuve junto a la siguiente pendiente inclinada, con cautela. Allí estaba yaten, agazapado entre las sombras, con una rama partida en la mano, que arrastraba arriba y abajo sobre las tejas de pizarra.

—Serás... —murmuré.

Yaten se enderezó de repente, sorprendido. Su modo de reaccionar y la manera en que se envolvió rápidamente en su largo abrigo me obligaron a preguntarme qué estaba haciendo con la otra mano. Asqueada y nerviosa, me entraron ganas de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo, pero conseguí mantenerme en mi sitio.

—Piérdete.

—¿Quién es ahora el que se salta las normas? —murmuró yaten, mirando a su alrededor—. No puedes delatarme sin delatarnos a ambos.

Me acerqué a él, lo bastante para llegar a tocarnos. Nunca antes se había parecido tanto a una rata, con ese rostro chupado y su nariz aguileña.

—No dudaré en hacerlo.

—Uy, sí, qué miedo, saltarse el toque de queda. ¿Y qué? Todo el mundo lo hace. Les da igual.

—No has salido en busca de comida, estás acosando a hotaru.

Yaten me dirigió la mirada más indignada que jamás le había visto a nadie, como si yo fuera algo que evitaría de un salto si me encontrara tirada en la acera.

—No tienes pruebas.

La rabia que se despertó en mi interior ahogó el miedo. Todos mis músculos se tensaron y mis incisivos empezaron a alargarse hasta convertirse en colmillos. Cuando se reaccionaba corno un vampiro, no había marcha atrás.

—¿Eso crees?

Lo cogí de la mano y le mordí con fuerza.

La sangre de un vampiro no sabe como la de un humano ni como la de algo vivo. Ni sabe bien, ni sacia, en realidad ni siquiera alimenta. Es información. El sabor de la sangre de un vampiro revela lo que siente en ese mismo instante. Hasta cierto punto tú también compartes esas sensaciones y empiezas a recibir imágenes en tu cabeza que apenas unos segundos antes se encontraban en la mente del vampiro. Me lo habían enseñado mis padres, incluso habían dejado que lo probase con ellos en un par de ocasiones, aunque cuando les pregunté si alguna vez se habían mordido entre ellos, ambos parecieron azorarse mucho y me preguntaron si no tenía deberes que hacer.

Al saborear la sangre de mis padres solo había sentido amor y gozo, y había visto imágenes de mí misma de pequeña, más guapa de lo que era en realidad, curiosa por conocer el mundo. La sangre de yaten era diferente. Era el horror.

Sabía a resentimiento, a rabia y a un ansia desmesurada por segar vidas humanas. El líquido estaba tan caliente que ardía y tan turbio que me revolvió el estómago, negándose a admitir ni a la sangre ni a él. Una imagen titiló en mi mente y fue haciéndose mayor y más nítida a cada segundo que pasaba, como un fuego que se propaga fuera de control: la de hotaru tal como yaten deseaba verla: desparramada en la cama, con el cuello abierto, boqueando su último aliento.

—¡Ay! —yaten se zafó de un tirón—. ¿Qué coño crees que haces?

—Quieres hacerle daño. —Me resultaba difícil controlar la voz. Estaba temblando, aterrada por la violenta escena que acababa de ver—. Quieres matarla.

—Querer una cosa no es lo mismo que hacerla —replicó—. ¿Crees que soy el único de por aquí que quiere hincarle el diente a un poco de carne fresca de vez en cuando? Vas lista si piensas que van a castigarme por eso.

—¡Que te largues de su tejado! Vete y no vuelvas más. Si lo haces, se lo diré a la señora Beryl. Puedes estar seguro de que me creerá y de que te pondrá de patitas en la calle.

—Pues hazlo. Estoy harto de este sitio. Aunque me merezco una alegría antes de irme, ¿no crees?

Yaten se echó a reír y por un momento creí que, después de todo, quería pelear conmigo. Sin embargo, lo que hizo fue saltar del tejado sin molestarse siquiera en atrapar la rama de un árbol en su caída.

Nunca antes había sentido nada comparable a esa ira ciega y recé para no volver a sentirla jamás. A pesar de lo lúgubre y mezquino que pudiera resultar Medianoche, tenía la sensación de haberme enfrentado a la verdadera maldad por primera vez.

Hotaru me había preguntado en una ocasión si creía en el Mal y yo le había dicho que sí, pero hasta ese momento no sabía qué cara tenía. Temblorosa, hice una par de profundas inspiraciones intentando recuperar la compostura. Tenía que pensar detenidamente sobre lo que había ocurrido, pero esa noche lo único que quería era irme de allí cuanto antes.

Avancé un par de pasos y me dejé resbalar por la pendiente del extremo del tejado para echar un vistazo al lugar en que yaten había aterrizado. Quería asegurarme de que se había ido de verdad. Sin embargo, al empezar a bajar, vi otra figura en la oscuridad, como una sombra agazapada al abrigo de las olas. Tal vez yaten no estaba solo.

—¡Quieto! —dije—. ¿Quién anda ahí?

La figura se enderezó lentamente, asomando a la luz de la luna. Era darien.

—¿darien? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Enseguida comprendí que había preguntado una tontería. Darien había ido hasta allí por la misma razón que yo, para comprobar si yaten estaba acosando a hotaru. No respondió. Me miraba fijamente, como si no me conociera y retrocedió un paso.

—¿darien?

Al principio no comprendí por qué me rehuía, pero entonces caí en la cuenta: los colmillos todavía no se habían retraído y tenía la boca manchada de sangre. Dependiendo del tiempo que llevara allí agazapado, me habría visto hablar con yaten... y me habría visto morderle...

«darien sabe que soy un vampiro.»

La mayoría de la gente ya no cree en vampiros y tampoco lo creería por mucho que uno se esforzara en convencerla, pero darien no necesitaba que nadie lo convenciera, sobre todo cuando tenía delante a un vampiro de colmillos largos con sangre en los labios. Me miraba como si fuera una extraña... No, como si fuera de otro planeta.

Acababan de desvelarse los secretos que toda mí vida había luchado por proteger.

Hola a todos, lo se lo se me perdi un buen tiempo. No saben cuanto lo siento,

Usagi de Chiba


End file.
